Darksider: The Prime Judgment
by BlackWolf219
Summary: In order to save Bulkhead, Miko must make a deal that will lead her down a dark road. Sequel to ShadowStrike Rising.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Story time again, folks. This has been racking my mind for a while and last week's episode, "Hurt" convinced me to do it.**

**Chapter 1**

He'd seen all that transpired through these "relic hunts"; he had to or risk the Council's wrath, and that he didn't need. At first, he didn't see much point in watching a few mouth breathers hang around while those infernal robots continued to slaughter each other. That was really the only thing he enjoyed about his assignment, but the machines weren't his targets. The mouth breathers were, considering how "important they were to Balance" or some shit like that. He really didn't think much of them, even after hearing about how the male had transcended his natural abilities thanks to those machines.

Of course, he'd heard the Tribunal threw their two cents into this boy and the return on their investment… didn't end well. But the boy was interesting to say the least, but he could feel something observing the annoying little female who preferred the brute of the bunch. Oh, was she in for a surprise when she got back. The very thought was enough for him to chuckle. No doubt, _he_ would make his move soon enough, but there was no reason for him to tell the Council.

They pretty much knew all that was going to happen anyway, so why bother telling them. It would be interesting to see how everything unfolded in the end. They were victorious in their mission to retrieve some stupid hunk of metal and were on their way back to base, unaware of what horror awaited the girl. The brute had prepared for the worst, but apparently wasn't equipped to deal with toxic rock he found. That coupled with those giant metal bugs only made it all the more entertaining.

He watched the brute fought with all his might not only against the bugs, but against the toxic fumes currently debilitating him. When he finally reached the volcano, he was able to stave off the other two while fighting the leader. When he somehow managed to pull a victory out of it, he had to admit to being mildly impressed, but he it was no surprise when the insect emerged from the fire pit and attacked. Now, the brute lay on the ground, the medic doing all he could to revive him just as the others returned from their respective missions. He saw as the girl's excitement over their victory faded into shock and worry over her precious brute.

If there was anything these mouth breathers were good fore, it was mild entertainment.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

It was incredible how easy the joy of victory could fade and the feeling of shock and terror could rise as Miko Nakadai learned. She had seen her best friend, Bulkhead, lying on the ground, Ratchet doing all he could to revive him with little response. Her breath hitched as Ratchet ordered Arcee and Bumblebee to take him to med bay. She had tried to follow, but Fowler held her back to allow Ratchet to do his work. It was all her fault!

If she hadn't gone to New York, there might have been something she could have done, but part of her was tired of Jack having all the fun. He got to go to Cybertron, was chosen by the Primes to become a ninja. She knew it sounded stupid, but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous of what he got to do. She felt his hand on her shoulder and welcomed it slightly before letting him know she was okay. Though hesitant, he left to go check on Sunny while she sat by med bay.

She's snapped at Arcee for giving up on Bulkhead, even though she claimed she only wanted Wheeljack should know since they're close. She didn't care right now; she knew what she heard. She lied and said she was going to catch a ride with Fowler when she really wanted to be alone. Tears were brimming in her eyes as light footsteps approached from behind. She turned to snap at whoever was behind her when she was met by her best friend, Karai.

There was understanding in her eyes as she sat next to Miko, "How are you?"

"Terrible," she muttered. "Bulk's lying on a slab while Hardshell's laughing it up."

"Hardshell?"

"The 'Con who did this Bulk," she growled. "Fowler told his name."

"Then what are you going to do about it Miko?" she asked.

"I want him to pay for what he did to Bulk," she replied. "But Optimus would just say 'no'."

"Then let's go to someone outside of Optimus' direct command," she suggested. "Wheeljack's waiting for me to get back so we can keep rolling around the world. I'm sure he wouldn't mind a detour to find this Hardshell." Miko pondered it for a moment before standing, the two of them heading for the Jackhammer.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

Wheeljack tinkered with the controls to the Jackhammer while he waited for Karai to get back from her chat with Miko. He probably should have gone to assure the girl whoever did that to Bulk would be blown to atoms when he got his servos on him. He should have known better than to expect Optimus would tell him who was responsible. The guy was known for his "rise above yourself" mentality, so it really wasn't surprising. So, now the Wrecker had to do it the hard way.

Didn't matter to him though, as long as the 'Con who did this was left in worse shape than he was. He still couldn't get the image of Bulk's still form on the medical table, looking dead already. He was certain that Ratchet could fix him; the mech was maestro when it came to medicine, but that didn't ease his nerves. When the Jackhammer let him know Karai had finally returned, he let her in, making sure she was secure before taking off. He didn't expect any conversation considering all that had transpired, but was surprised when he found a third passenger.

"What's she doing here?" he raised an optic ridge.

"You want payback for what happened to Bulkhead," Miko replied. "I can help you."

"I'm taking you back," he replied.

"Bulkhead's my partner, too!" she retorted.

"Trust me, when I found out who jumped our boy, I'm gonna handle it. _My_ way."

"I know who did it," she replied, earning his attention.

"Who?" he probably shouldn't have asked, but he wanted to know who did this to Bulkhead.

"Take me, and I'll tell you," she answered.

"Then it's settled," Karai smirked.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

These mouth breathers were proving to be more entertaining than he first thought. He abandoned watching the boy in favor of seeing how this little hunt for revenge would play out. After all, if _he_ was really observing the girl, then it might be worth seeing where this road was headed.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this opening. Next time: After getting revenge, nothing changes for Bulkhead; Miko will have to make a deal in order to save his life.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Disclaimer: Transformers: Prime is owned by Hasbro. **

**Darksiders if owned by THQ and Vigil Games.**

**Ninja Gaiden is owned Team Ninja and Tecmo Koei.**

**Chapter 2**

They had done it; they'd gotten revenge for Bulkhead and Hardshell was dead, but it didn't change anything. Bulk was still in a coma and there was nothing Miko could do about it. Wheeljack and Karai had left, the former not wanting to see Bulkhead like this (not that she could blame him). Ratchet had said that he would survive, but may never function the same again. That thought alone frightened as she tried to decipher its meaning.

Did that mean Bulkhead might never be able to fight again or would even be able to walk? Would they able to share do all the stuff they had planned together? She racked her brain trying to figure it out while sitting atop Bulkhead's prone body, looking as helpless as if he were sleeping. She hated feeling so helpless while her best friend was on a slab like a piece of meat! But what could she do?

She wasn't like Jack; she didn't have the Primes on her said- Wait! That was it! The Thirteen managed to give Arcee that human body while Ratchet repaired her damaged body, and she was in way worse shape in Bulkhead at the time. If they could do it for her, then why not him? Surely they were watching everything that had happened.

Now all she had to do was find Jack and talk to the Primes. She couldn't help but smile, hopeful that she was right and Bulkhead would up and about in no time at all. Smiling down at her friend, her grin diminished slightly, "Don't worry, Bulk. You'll back before you know it." Getting off him, she raced towards the room Jack sometimes used when he stayed overnight at base. Reaching the room, she opened the door, revealing an empty room, but on the side of the wall was the black katana, Mugetsu.

Realizing, he'd need the blade if he was going to talk to the Primes, she grabbed it and headed for the next logical place; the S.A.F.E. Jack usually spent hours in there perfecting his skills; as if they weren't deadly enough. Running towards the training room, she couldn't help the excitement that rushed through her. Surely the Primes would help Bulk in his time of need, sans the Liege Maximo, who would only laugh like a madman. She reached the safe and headed inside through the control room, stopping time to see Jack… sparring with Arcee.

The femme was using her human body, dressed in training gear and fought with Jack, probably trying to keep their minds off Bulk. She continued down her path while watching them carefully. Arcee through several punches and kicks, managing to push Jack back, but he kept his guard up. Catching her fist, he managed to throw her on the mat, smirking at his victory. She sweeped his legs from out under and they regained their stances. Making the first move, Jack managed to land few hits on her before, she tackled him to the ground.

She pinned him down, smiling at her victory, "I win… again."

"Yeah, well losing doesn't seem so bad from this point of view," he smiled coyly. "Especially if I can do this." He rolled them over, switching their positions, smiling down at Arcee's flushed face.

"I thought you weren't like other human males when it came to _that_ line of thinking."

"I'm still a teenager," he gave that lopsided grin he was known for, leaning down until their faces were inches apart. It was then that Miko decided to make herself known, clearing her throat. Immediately they both froze and looked at the girl, their faces tinged with red. They recovered quickly, trying to regain what dignity they had left. Jack cleared his throat, "Why do you have Mugetsu?"

Miko's face became somewhat serious, "I need to talk to the Thirteen Primes?" Jack exchanged a look with Arcee, receiving a nod of encouragement. Taking a breath, he grabbed the hilt of the blade and closed his eyes, Miko doing the same.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

It wasn't long before the two humans were standing in front of the Thirteen, their armor gleaming in the sun of their dimension. They looked down at the two humans who entered their dimension, one their "human Prime", the other a young girl with her own unique skills. There was little doubt as to why they were here. Prima stepped forward, "Welcome, we are glad to see you are doing better Miko."

"I'm not the one fighting for his life right now," Miko replied. "Bulk's in trouble and I need your help! You can give him some kind of temp body until he recovers right? Just like you did for Arcee?" Prima's face changed from stone faced to… regret ; never a good sign with a Prime. He turned towards the others, grimacing at the Liege Maximo's glee at what they were about to say; another bad omen.

"I am afraid it is not as simple as that," Prima stated.

"But why not?" she gasped, her heart sinking. "You did it for Arcee and she was in much worse shape than Bulk!" From behind her, Jack flinched slightly.

"And that is precisely why?" Solus replied in calm voice. "Arcee would not have survived if not for our intervention. Bulkhead will recover, given the proper amount of time. Given him a substitute when does not require it-"

"But he does!" Miko screamed, unable to believe this. So what if Bulk's life wasn't as much danger as Arcee's, he was still hurt, lying in a coma in med bay. "He might never be the same if Ratchet doesn't work on his body! And he probably can't do the really serious work as long as Bulk's spark is in there! Why won't you help him?" Tears were flowing freely down her face as she collapsed to her knees, "Please…"

"I am sorry," Prima replied, optics closed in shame. "But we can do nothing for Bulkhead that we do not deem necessary. Forgive us, young one." And like that, they were returned to the S.A.F.E., Arcee shocked by Miko's sate.

"What happened?" she risked it.

"T-T-They –s-said 'no'," she choked out.

"Miko," Jack began, "I'm sorry." She didn't know why, but her sadness was replaced by anger.

"Why?" she spat. "After all, you just have to do some amazing thing to get the Primes to do what you want."

"Miko…" Arcee tried to calm the girl.

"I mean, you ditch them for six months and then come back as a Super Ninja, crying over poor Sunny being kidnapped. That moved them enough to upgrade you sword!" She couldn't help it; she was so angry! The Thirteen would bend over backwards to help Jack with every little problem, but wouldn't help her when Bulkhead was lying in coma? The whole thing just pissed her off!

"Miko, I know you're angry, but-"

"But nothing!" she screamed at him, red and puffy eyes glaring at him. "I guess the whole fucking universe is at your beckon call, but the rest of us have to wait in line!" She didn't give him time to respond as she stormed out of the room.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

He had to admit it was quite a show, watching the girl plead her case to those machines and getting turned down like that. Now, all was in place for _him_ to make his move. He had to admit a slight interest in what would happen and how this would all play out. Perhaps the mouth breathers weren't as weak as he thought. Who knows, in another century or two, they might just be strong enough for the War. The Council would be pleased with these results certainly.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

Miko had locked herself in one of the old storage rooms where Ratchet kept the crap he couldn't fix on his, but _needed_. The anger she was feeling had faded and she was backing to crying her eyes out, unsure of what to do. She wasn't stupid! She knew Bulkhead would wake up, but the thought of being unable to help Team Prime would no doubt kill him. He admired Optimus so much that being stuck at base for God know how long would just break his confidence.

There had to be something she could do for Bulkhead in order to get him back on his feet faster than that. But without the Primes' help, she couldn't do a thing, and that only added to her grief. She sat there, crying into her knees, unaware of the approaching darkness surrounding her. She continued to sob until she heard a chuckle. She stopped crying, but didn't raise her head.

That laugh didn't sound human, but she'd heard all the 'Bots, even Optimus and Ratchet, laugh and none of them sounded like that. Heart racing, she risked looking up and was met by total darkness all around her. Climbing to her feet, she looked around, "Who's there?"

There was no answer, save for another laugh which sent chills down her spine and caused her heartbeat to run into overtime. With a gulp, she tried to move through the darkness, not wanting to hit anything that might hurt her. Stretching out her hands, she stopped when another chuckle was heard, this time sounding much closer. Spinning around, she was met by darkness once again. "Who's there?" she asked again.

"_Who_ indeed?" a dark voice replied, startling Miko. "I am merely one who would answer your call which begs for aid."

"Who are you?"

"I have been called many things in my lifetime, but you may have heard of me as 'the Bargainer'," the voice chuckled at her shock. She remembered Karai mentioning he was the demon that turned her father into the Shredder. What did he want with her?

"Ah, the Shredder," the Bargainer laughed, as if reading her thoughts. "Truly one of my more 'interesting' deals. What he did with his power was his own business of which I was unconcerned."

"What do you want with me?" she asked, voice trembling.

"As I stated," he answered. "I am here to help you with your problem. I can restore the one called Bulkhead."

Miko perked up, "What?"

"I can restore the Wrecker's functionality, but his recovery will be your concern, not mine," the creature explained. "In exchange, I only wish to give you something." Miko immediately began to think hard about what he was saying. He claimed that he could save Bulk's life in exchange for her taking whatever he gave her. She had no idea what he was planning, nor had she any reason to trust him.

As if reading her thoughts again, he spoke, "I can do more for the brute than the Primes can, as you all too well know. All I ask is that you take my 'gift' and run a few errands for me."

"Changing the deal already," she scowled at him.

"So you accept?"

"No."

"Why not? I can save your friend from endless oblivion within his body while the Thirteen can only watch like sprites. All I want in return is few favors. Nothing serious like with the Shredder. You'd only have to go places and retrieve items for me."

"Go talk to Jack, _he's _the ninja," she spat.

"I need someone with a different type of… 'breeding' and you like adventure , don't you?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Then perhaps if you won't bargain for his recovery, you'll do it for his life," he laughed again when the girl's eyes widened. "Just as easily as I could restore him, I could end his miserable existence and your medic would chalk it up to the 'Tox-En' exposure, wouldn't you agree?"

"I'd tell them it was you!"

"But how would they find me? I'm not from this dimension and can leave at any time I choose. And while I can find someone willing to accept my deals, you will have to live with the pain of knowing you could have saved the brute's life and instead caused his demise." Miko pondered what he was saying for a moment. All he was asking was that she get some 'items' for him, so it sounded easy enough. But this guy turned Oroku Saki into the Shredder, so there had to be a catch. But Bulk's life was at stake and she didn't know who else to turn to.

"What if I can't do this?" she asked.

"I can provide you with the necessary 'tools' to get the job done," he replied. "You would only need to follow your instincts in order to succeed. These relics are of little importance to anyone but me. Sounds fair, no?"

"And you promise to bring Bulk back?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"He will be revived, but his recovery will be up to you. I don't need others asking questions, now do I?"

"Okay…" she sighed. "I'll do it, but if you double cross me…"

"Do not worry, I have little interest in making enemies out of clients," he laughed. "Now you only need raise your right arm and the deal will be struck." Miko hesitantly raised her right arm, waiting for something to happen, be it painful or otherwise. "The deal is struck." She looked at her arm to find some of sort of ancient marking on it.

"How am I supposed to explain this?" she asked. "I think they'll all wonder how I got a tattoo since I never left base." Immediately the marking disappeared.

"It will appear when I summon you to fulfill your end of our 'bargain'," the creature replied. "Now, I believe you have a reunion to attend."

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

Miko's eyes snapped open and she looked around to find she was in the storage room again, still in the same position she was in before that whole thing happened. She looked to her arm to find it bare of any marking, making her wonder if it was only a dream. Suddenly, the Bargainer's parting words about a reunion and raced off to med bay. Exiting the hall, she entered the command center to find Ratchet standing over Bulkhead, summoning the others as well. They gathered around Bulkhead as Miko neared.

Taking notice of the girl, they stepped out of her way in order to let her see her best friend's condition. Finally reaching the front of the crowd, she was met by the sight of Bulk managing to sit up. The Wrecker shook away any cobwebs and looked down at the small Asian girl. She could feel tears stinging her eyes, "Bulkhead?"

"Miko," he replied, voice weak and hoarse from lack of use. That was all the girl needed to run up to him and wrap herself around his large arm, crying softly and happily. Everyone couldn't help but smile at the moment, but Miko didn't care. Right now, nothing else mattered to her except the fact the Bulkhead was awake.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. I forgot to give a special thanks to MeLeeSmasher for providing the title of this story. Next time: The Bargainer looks to collect on the deal and sends Miko to an unusual place.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Like I said before, I'll only update on weekends since I'm in school right now, but since I'm out for Labor Day, I might as well update. Thanks for the reviews and faves.**

**Chapter 3**

It had been a week since Bulkhead woke up and his recovery was going slow. Despite his efforts, the Tox-En exposure was still taking a toll on him. Miko had tried to encourage, albeit through a strict drills and sometime forcing him beyond his limits, but a chat with Arcee changed that. The femme willingly opened up to her about how much she missed Cliffjumper and it reminded her how lucky she was that Bulkhead was still alive. She willingly avoided Jack, somewhat embarrassed about her outburst at him.

She knew he'd forgiven her by now, but she still avoided him for other reasons, such as fear he might discover the deal she made to save Bulkhead's life. She looked down at her arm where that strange tattoo had been, wondering when it would reappear. She'd been waiting for the last week for the Bargainer to show up and send on his little errand so she could get it over with. She hated the feeling of being indebted to someone like him, but what's done is done. Now she would just have to wait until he called her on her end of the bargain.

She watched as Raf and Sunny played a video game, wondering if Jack was watching from some unknown location. The guy was pretty serious about making sure those two didn't go too far. It's not like they ever did anything interesting anyway. But hey, that was his problem as the girl's adoptive father. All she could do was wish Raf the best of luck; he was going to need it.

She glanced over at med bay, Ratchet helping Bulk with his physical therapy as best he could. Bet he wished Miko was still a Drill Sergeant right about now, but he'd banned her from med bay. He thought her expectations for Bulkhead's quick recovery would only worsen his injuries. Of course, Miko didn't take the whole thing well, saying something about how he'd let Mizuki in. Absurd, besides the JSDF agent was currently working a joint mission with Agent Fowler at the moment.

But she did say she would call, though he didn't care, returning his attention to Bulkhead to banish such thoughts. Miko decided it would be best to go topside to think for a while since there was nothing else to do here. Entering the elevator, she pressed the button that would take her to the top floor and waited. She could feel the elevator moving, her body feeling a light push as it rose. She closed her eyes to think for a moment when a voice called out to her, "I was wondering when you'd go off by yourself."

She opened her eyes and immediately looked at her arm, that infernal tattoo marring her skin. She couldn't help but glare at the offending mark, "I was starting to think you'd forgotten me."

"Not you, Miko," he replied in sweet tone that made her sick. "I could never forget you. Our deal was one of the more 'interesting' ones I've made in a while. Now since the brute is _partly_ functional, I believe you have to do some things for me."

"Let's just get this over with," she huffed, exiting the elevator and watching the sunset.

"That's the spirit," he chuckled. "As I said before, all I want in return for generously restoring the brute's functionality is for you to pick up a few items for me. As you can imagine, they are artifacts of great rarity. I know where they are, but do not have the means to obtain them."

"And I do?" she asked. "You sure you shouldn't be looking for Lara Croft? The closest thing I've been to a 'ancient temple' was some old abandoned mine. Besides, do I look like I'd be able to scale an ancient temple?"

"As I stated before, I will provide you with the necessary 'tools' so that you won't die."

"I thought you said it was harmless!"

"I didn't not say there wouldn't be traps to keep out any unwanted guests, now did I?" the Bargainer laughed. Miko was starting to really hate this guy; she even thought about refusing him, only for a sharp pain to enter her arm. "Need I remind you that I can still terminate that brute any time I wish?"

"Leave him alone," she hissed through the pain.

"So long as you keep up your end of the deal, he's nothing more to me than a waste of metal," the pain stopped and Miko recovered herself, glaring at the tattoo again. "Now let us discuss the finger points of your task, shall we?"

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

No sooner did he speak than did the darkness surround her, her tattoo glowing brightly as she felt a greater pain. She collapsed to her knees and began to struggle against the pain, clutching her arm tightly. She cried out in pain, unaware that the tattoo was spreading and had lost its shape of an ancient marking. It didn't take long for the mark to spread all over her body, changing her outfit. Miko continued to writhe around in pain until it finally subsided.

Breathing heavily Miko opened her eyes to stare at the ground and found her hands covered in something. As if the Bargainer could sense her thoughts, a mirror appeared before her so she could look at herself. She was dressed in metallic suit, much like Jack's save for the brown color scheme, silver running down the center of her torso and down the sides of her arm and the front of her legs. Her forearms and legs were adorned by gloved gauntlets and boots. Her gloved fingers were sharp enough to cut through a Cybertronian if she wanted to.

Her face was covered by a mask that even managed to hide her pigtails; the mask was brown with a metallic gold visor in the shape of a Y that covered most of the mask. She couldn't believe what she was staring at was her. Normally, she would have been excited beyond measure, but she couldn't help the sense of dread in her stomach. She saw she was wearing the suit, but felt no different. Was this how Jack felt when he was first transformed? She didn't have time think about when the Bargainer's voice returned to her, "Now that you're all dressed up, it's time for you to get moving."

"But where am I supposed to go?" she asked, still staring at herself in the mirror.

"I will send you there, now," in the blink of eye, the darkness was gone and Miko found herself surrounded by a lush forest. The trees were as high as she could see. The sounds of the creatures filled the air along with the forest's scent. It was one of the most beautiful thing's she'd ever seen in her life. The tranquility was ruined when the Bargainer's voice invaded her mind again, "What you seek is beyond the hill in front of you, now go."

She started walking towards the hill, climbing it as it became slightly steeper until she reached the top of the hill. She widened her eyes at the sight before her; one of the largest temples she'd ever seen. It looked Mayan or something; History was not her greatest subject. Taking a breath, she carefully walked down the hill, keeping her balance along the way. Reaching the bottom, she made her way inside the temple. It was dark and bleak as she expected, light shining through the cracks and holes left by time.

"So, where's this thing you want anyway?" she asked.

"In the center, which shouldn't be too hard to reach once you've dealt with security."

"Security?" she repeated. "What 'security'?"

"Come now," he replied. "Did you honestly think these relics would left unguarded for anyone to plunder?"

"Then why am I here?"

"Because, they use _certain_ types of abilities that I cannot combat, but you can now that I have given you power."

"Why not just give the power to yourself then?"

"Because its abilities will only accept those… apart from my kind," he replied.

"And what is 'your kind'?" she said as she continued deeper into the temple.

"Not important at this moment girl," he replied.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. For a better description for Miko's outfit, Google the Redeemer (Image Comics). Next time: Miko must face the guards of the temple, some of the most frightening things she's ever seen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Great of episode of Prime last night. Love Nolan North as Smokescreen.**

**Chapter 4**

In the dark temple, a lone figure ventured deeper inside, unaware of what she might find, be it good or bad. She had no choice in the matter thanks to the bargain she had struck with one who had associated himself with the term. To save her best friend's life, she had agreed to complete a few "errands" for the Bargainer, only to wind up in some far off land. Part of her thought she wasn't even on Earth anymore, but that was crazy. Maybe she was on another planet, but that was it.

But this "other planet" resembled much of the Earth during ancient times, as proven by the abundance of its greenery. But that was impossible, unless she was sent back in time or sent to a somehow undiscovered part of the world. The girl shook her head free of such thoughts before continuing further into the temple. Armed with some sort of magic suit or not, she didn't want to be here longer than she had to. Those who knew Miko Nakadai a week or so ago would have laughed their heads off if they knew what she was thinking.

She had always been the thrill seeker in the eyes of many, the first one to jump into adventure wherever it was to be found. This frustrated her parents to no end, but they never punished her severely for it, her father just tried to get her to calm down. Then, it came time to goes to Jasper, Nevada, the "entertainment capital" of the world. Stupid brochure lied, but she did get to meet Jack, Raf, and the 'Bots. Of course, none of them expected her to dive head first into their battles whenever they rolled out.

Every time, she was scolded by Ratchet and more lightly by Optimus while the others were simply annoyed, save for Bulkhead. At least, he never voiced it out loud, but the signs were there. Instead of scolding her, he simply to the same approach as her father and tried to steer her away from her "reckless" behavior. Despite her attempts to get to stop acting like her parent, she conceded that he wouldn't change his stance no matter what. And some part of her appreciated it, though she'd never say it out loud.

So what if everyone thought she was stupid and reckless? Miko knew who she was and that's what mattered. But that all changed when Bulk was injured by Hardshell. He was lying at base, barely able to move around, all because she wasn't with him. If she had been there, she could have been able to do something. Maybe distract the bugs long enough for Bulk to get rid of the Tox-En.

But she had to go to New York because she was tired of seeing Jack hog all the action (though not intentionally). She wanted to prove that she could do more than cause the 'Bots headaches and it worked out (aside from the construction worker who found out). But now Bulk was lying at base, unable to fight and she knew that killed him. That's why she made the deal with the Bargainer and why she was in this stupid temple right now. She shook away her thoughts to focus on the task at hand.

She walked deeper into the tunnel, the cracks where the light shined through becoming less and less noticeable. It wouldn't be long now before she was in total darkness. Normally, that wouldn't scare her, but the thought of being trapped in some old temple with no way to see wasn't exactly encouraging. Taking a deep breath, she ventured deeper into the temple.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

Arcee strolled around base, having searched everywhere she could think of for Miko. Since their talk, the girl had been less harsh with Bulkhead's recovery and had been at his side several times to help in repairing his damaged systems. When she couldn't find the girl with the Wrecker or in her usual spots, she checked topside, only to find that spot empty as well. She was beginning to get worried, but there was no sense in alarming the others in case she may have simply overlooked a few places. She decided it would be helpful to include Jack on the proceedings and moved to find the ninja.

As she passed through the command center, she took notice of Sunny and Raf spending time together and smiled. But her smile turned into a slight frown when she knew just exactly where Jack would be. Sighing in annoyance, she quickly returned to her quarters to transfer her consciousness to her human body and climbed into the base's higher levels. It didn't take her long to find Jack watching the two children interact from directly above. She cleared her throat but he didn't even tense up; he was expecting her to find him eventually.

"I'm no expert on human law, but isn't watching two younglings from a hidden point what they detain people for?" she placed a hand on her hip and raised a brow.

"Not when it's parenting," he replied, still watching the two kids interact. He gripped Mugetsu slightly when he saw Raf sheepishly place an arm around Sunny's shoulder.

"There's nothing wrong with Sunny having Raf for a friend."

"Miko can be her friend, Mizuki, even Karai, can be her friend."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah… hard to see what they all have in common. Speaking of Miko, have you seen her?"

"Not since that day with the Primes," he replied, still watching the two kids below.

"Then how about helping me search for her in case she's in any trouble?" Jack turned to her, ready to protest but found himself silenced by the look she was giving him. He hated when she did that. Sighing, he got to his feet and began following her, muttering something that barely escaped her attention, "What was that?"

"…You're beautiful…" he smiled sheepishly. She'd take that rather than have to kick his but for whatever he really said. "You know, the way you order me around, the others are gonna think you wear the pants in this relationship."

She turned around and kissed him on the cheek, smiling broadly, "That's because I do."

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

Miko had made it down to another level of the temple, still not sure what she should be looking for, but she knew it was in the right direction. She remembered what Jack said about letting his natural instincts take over and how they led him during his early days as ShadowStrike. She was doing the same and it seemed to be getting her where she needed to be. She had thought about asking the Bargainer for help, but decided against it. The less she had to talk to that guy, the better it would be for her.

Turning a corner, she looked down the hallway to find a light shining through the darkness and headed for it. Once she reached the end, she found herself in an enormous room lit by numerous torches and yet no one was here, not that she complained. Walking into the room, she looked into the center to find something glowing. It looked like a piece of something but she wasn't sure. Closer inspection revealed it to some a piece of what she could guess was a large sword.

Why the bargainer wanted, she wasn't sure and the knot in her stomach told her she shouldn't give it to him, but Bulk's life was at stake. Sighing, she took hold of the piece, only to find her mind assaulted by dozens of images. She could hardly make any of them out, only catching sight of seven gold pieces which held different images on them. It was the final gold piece that appeared before her, an image of horses engraved on it. Then she saw four figures riding through fire, silhouetted by the flames.

When the images finally stopped, Miko realized the torches had been extinguished by her removal of the piece. Trying to sort out whatever that was, she made her way out of the temple to be done with this stupid task. It was then a low growl stopped her, the blood in her veins running cold. Gulping, she decided to press onward only to hear another growl, just as inhumane as the previous. Her heart began to beat against her chest and she could feel sweat roll down the back of her neck.

Risking a glance, she turned around and found herself face to face with some sort of creatures, each resembling wolves. 'Must be friends of Jack's' she thought hopefully. The wolves stepped forwards, teeth bearing in anger, eyes glowing with bloodlust and positioned to attack. They were much larger than any wolves she'd ever seen on documentaries. Moving took a step back, prompting the wolves to move forward.

She remained pinned to her spot by their violent gazes, each of them wanting nothing more than tear her apart and have her for lunch. Taking another shaky breath, Miko risked it, turning and running away. That was all the invitation the wolves needed to follow her, their large paws pounding against the ground. She tried to block out their growls, but the echo of the temple made them sound closer than they appeared, making her look back to make sure she was ahead of them. She was, but not by much.

Rounding the corner, she ran up the stairs, skipping a few steps to shorten her climb while the wolves scrambled after her. She was breathing heavily, her blood still cold, sweat still running down her body, unable to comprehend what was happening. When she reached the final stairway that would take her topside, she tackled by one of the wolves through a wall. They'd been sent out of the temple and were now rolling across the grass. Recovering herself, she realized she'd lost the piece of the sword during the roll and searched around for it.

She stopped when she caught sight of the wolf before her, its fangs ready to sink into her flesh at any moment. The creature growled before moving towards the piece of sword, intent on taking it back. The words left her mouth before she could even think, "Stop! You can't take that!" The wolf turned to her and gave her an incredulous look, not that she was sure how she could tell. What happened next shocked her.

"You dare attempt to impede me from reclaiming that which we were charged with keeping from scavengers like yourself?" the wolf spoke, its moving as if it were normal. Miko had barely been able to recover herself before it took the piece of the sword in its mouth. She lunged forward, somehow tackling the wolf to the ground, only to be kicked off. The creature recovered first, "Cease this benign attempt to stop me! Else face my wrath and that of my brethren, who stand ready to answer my beckon call."

Miko couldn't allow shock to overcome her at what was happening, "I need that! My friend's life depends on it!"

"Then your friend is lost," the wolf replied coldly. "For this piece shall not leave this place so long as we stand ready to defend it. Now I will attempt to dissuade you one final time; leave this place or face our wrath!" Miko couldn't believe what was happening; not only was she talking to a wolf that could talk back, but he was standing between her and that sword piece. She barely had time to react when the wolf picked up the sword piece in its mouth and turned back towards the temple. She ran after it and lunged forward.

Once again, her strength surprised her as she and the wolf rolled around, battling for control over that piece. She had managed to pry it from his teeth and was now dodging him as his jaw snapped at her. It'd be easy to forget he was talking moments ago by how savage he was acting, snarling like an animal as he attempted to rip her apart. She had barely managed to evade each of his attacks before somehow pushing him off of her. She barely had time to recover before he leapt at her, ready to kill her.

At that moment, her natural instincts took hold and she raised the piece of sword just at the wolf reached her. The blade managed to pierce his body, causing him to go limp immediately. Miko breathed heavily before she realized what had just happened. The wolf's previously fierce eyes were now glazed over, his jaw hanging open. She hadn't even realized she pulled the blade from him until she saw the blood on it and on _her_.

She barely registered the other wolves approaching, shock and anger evident on their faces at what they had seen transpire before them. The low growl emitted from them was enough to draw her attention just as they prepared to attack. That's when the darkness swallowed her up, a familiar voice reaching her, "Well done, girl."

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Next time: Miko returns to base, shaken by what she has seen. Can she hide it from the others or will her secret be found out?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: After careful thought, I realized the only reason I wanted to update during on the weekends was because I had six classes and thought I couldn't do it. I may start updating more frequently in the future.**

**Chapter 5**

It took what seemed like hours to register what had just happened in her mind. Stealing the sword piece, running into those wolves, being attacked by the apparent alpha male, said creature being able to talk, and finally (and accidently) killing him. She didn't even realize she'd placed the piece in the way of his attack until it happened. The sword piece was still stained with the blood of its kill, Miko's reflection in the surface of red and gold. Finally, a familiar voice registered in her mind, "Well done, girl."

Miko blinked several times, seeing the dead wolf's body each time she closed her eyes before she realized she was in the darkness. She was still so stunned that she didn't even bother to stand, but her costume receded back into her tattoo. She was still trembling, still not able to comprehend what just happened. The Bargainer's voice filled the air again, "Give me the sword piece."

"W-W-Where'd you s-s-end me?" she stuttered, eyes never leaving the blood stained piece.

"To some far off world inhabited by the Lupins," he replied casually. "It's been so long I've forgotten its name. But you should be proud of yourself. There aren't many who could kill the leader of the Lupins so easily. No doubt, the gift I gave you is what spared your life. Now about that sword-"

"What the hell is wrong with you!" she shrieked, tears threatening to spill down her face. "I just killed someone! How in the fuck can you talk to me so casually!"

"I've witnessed more than my fair share of death," he replied in the same casual tone. "I told you that you'd be sent places."

"You never said there'd be talking wolves!" she continued. "And you said that sword piece was worthless to everyone but you, so why'd they try to take it back?"

"Wolves are stingy," she could almost imagine him shrugging at the comment. "I don't see the issue. You're alive and well and have the sword piece, which is now _mine_ by the way. So hand it over and prepare yourself for when I next summon you."

Before she could protest, the piece was lifted from her grasp and disappeared into the darkness, leaving Miko to go over what happened in her head. That was the first time she'd ever taken a life herself rather than watch someone else do it. It didn't seem that big a deal when it was the 'Cons getting their afts handed to them by Bulkhead and the others, but this felt so much more different. That wolf was apparently protecting the piece for some reason and now she had killed him for it. Part of her kept telling her it was for Bulkhead but that only made things worse.

She knew Bulk would never want her to kill someone in order to save his life. He never said, but Miko could guess that was how he felt. Suddenly, another thought crossed her mind; was this how Jack felt when he killed someone for the first time? If so, then how could he do it as if it were the natural thing to do? Miko felt her stomach churn at the thought of that dead wolf and nearly vomited each time.

To take someone's life so easily, no wonder Optimus was always so stoic; he'd been killing his own kind for centuries. If killing someone not even her own species made her feel this way, she could only imagine the horrors Optimus had to endure killing his own people. She shook away such thoughts, unable to comprehend them any longer. She just wanted to hide herself away and never come out, not wanting the others to see her. To see Raf and Sunny interact with one another knowing she'd taken a life was unbearable.

It was then, that she felt a large hand on her shoulder and looked up to find Arcee, looking down at her with concern. Miko blinked a few times before she realized she was back at the base, the Bargainer having sent her back during her internal battle. Her eyes darted across the room before returning to Arcee, catching Jack off to the corner. It took a while before she realized the femme was speaking to her, "What?"

"I was asking if you're alright," she replied. "You looked like you just saw a ghost or something."

"I'm fine," she lied. She was far from fine, but she couldn't tell any of them. If they knew, they might try to end her deal with the Bargainer, which would result in the latter killing Bulkhead. No, she had to find a way to deal with this on her own. She did her best to give one her usual grins, "Come on, gotta make sure Bulk's not sitting on but doing nothing when he should be exercising!"

She got to her feet and walked out of the room, but didn't fail to notice Jack giving her a skeptical look. She knew he'd never believe her, so she had to be especially cautious around him and Optimus. It didn't take long for the three of them to reach the command center and then head to med bay. Bulkhead was lying on the berth, using her elbow joints to prop himself up, Ratchet working on the monitor. His back was to them, but he knew they were there, "I still do not recommend strenuous activity until Bulkhead has been ample healing time."

"I just wanna see how he's doing, doc bot," she pretended to act annoyed. She ran to Bulk's side, "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Miko," he smiled. "Getting stronger every day."

"Awesome," she replied and Bulkhead didn't miss the lack of her usual exuberance, but kept it to himself. She probably didn't want the others to know or she would have said something by now.

"I think it's about time for you to get home," Ratchet continued to work on the monitor. "Don't you think?" Home; never had that word sounded so good to her before, but she'd never let it show. She simply crossed her arms and gave the medic her best pout before leaving.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

The next few days were the longest of Miko's life; between wondering when the Bargainer would show up again and the nightmares she'd been having, it was miracle she'd even been able to get some sleep. Her host parents had taken notice of this and tried to pry the secret from her gently. She told them she was fine, though they still pushed the issue. One of those times she wished they were actually afraid of her. At base, things were just as bad.

Jack had been watching her like a hawk, still not buying her claims that she was fine. Stupid ninja and his perception. All she wanted to do was try and forget that horrible day, but it kept replaying itself in her mind repeatedly like a broken record. She was helping Bulkhead with his recovery training, barely paying attention to his complaints. She watched as Jack and Arcee chatted about something and Bumblebee and Raf played race car games while Sunny cheered the boy on.

Optimus was nowhere to be found while Ratchet was working on one of his projects when a familiar purple motorcycle rode in, a female rider on top of it. She removed her helmet to reveal herself as Mizuki McCloud from the JSDF. Dismounting the bike, the vehicle transformed into Chromia, Arcee's sister and polar opposite in terms of personality. She and her sparkmate, Ironhide had arrived about a month ago and were scouting the Earth like Wheeljack, but they checked in far more frequently. Mizuki and Chromia had become friends and began working together.

The Japanese agent enjoyed coming to base, especially to talk to Ratchet, something none of the kids could comprehend. Who'd want to be friends with Ratchet of all 'Bots? But what Mizuki did with her spare time was her business. Chromia looked at Miko and smiled, "Hi."

"Hi," Miko smiled back. "Where's Ironhide?"

"Off helping that Agent Fowler guy with something," she replied. "I'm sure he can handle it. So how's Bulkhead been doing?"

"I'm right here, you know," he grumbled.

"Oh!" she looked as she had just noticed him. "Didn't see you there. So how are you doing?"

"Fine," he replied.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Next time: Mizuki sense something is wrong with Miko and confronts her about it. And the Bargainer returns to collect on their deal once again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As Miko watched Chromia chat up her sister and Mizuki strike up a conversation with Ratchet, she couldn't help but think about the events that had transpired. She's killed a living creature for the second time in her life, the difference being she didn't mean it this time. Despite the simple reasoning that it was an accident, the Japanese girl couldn't stop herself from seeing the image of the creature's prone form every time she closed her eyes. The larger than average wolf haunted her mind every time she was alone and it was quiet. From his blood stained fur to his golden glazed eyes, Miko couldn't shake the image out of her head.

And this was only the beginning; the Bargainer was going to call on her again to retrieve the other pieces of that sword sooner or later. And she had to or else Bulkhead would pay with his life. She watched as her surrogate family interacted, unaware of the suffering she was going through. If she told them, they'd try to defy the Bargainer and things would only get worse. She would just have to bear the burden until she completed her task or the Bargainer got board of her.

Deciding it would be best to think about things alone, she took the moment to take her leave and close herself off somewhere in base. No doubt the Bargainer was probably waiting for her to be alone before sending her off to some other crazy place filled with yokai. She didn't she'd have what it took to survive another encounter. Even if she did, she might end up killing something again or getting killed herself. But still, Bulk's life was on the line, so she was trapped.

She watched as Ratchet helped Bulkhead back onto the medical berth, the Wrecker groaning in complaint. She could only manage a sad smile; even if she had to be the Bargainer's errand girl for the rest of her life, it was worth so long as Bulkhead was safe.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

Mizuki was happily conversing with Ratchet despite the medic's sporadic responses, his focus on his work. The two had shared brief conversations over the last month of her assignment with the JSDF, but she always found them interesting. Sure the medic had made it clear that the less humans he had to deal with at base, the better off he was. But that didn't deter the Japanese agent from trying to get to know the medic better. The most she'd gotten from him were random facts about Cybertron, mostly about how much more reliable the tech was; still, it was something.

"I heard you managed to get your hands on the Iacon data base," she smiled. "How's that going?"

"It would be going much smoother if we had actual Cybertronian tech to work with," he grumbled. Mizuki frowned; they were back tracking more than she wanted to.

"I know Earth tech isn't up to your standards, but maybe your trying to make it do too much at once," she suggested. The medic regarded her with a skeptical look.

"Well excuse me if our processors run faster than your brainwaves, resulting in us being able to perform multiple tasks that you would perceive as 'fast', but that's how we were programmed." He returned his attention to the monitor, ignoring the insulted look on Mizuki's face. With an angry huff, she turned on her heel and stormed out of med bay.

"Smooth move, Ratch," Bulkhead snickered, earning a grumble from the medic in response. The Wrecker watched as the JSDF Agent walked past Jack, Arcee, and Chromia, leaving the trio confused. Chromia entered med bay to ask what the problem was, but Bulkhead answered her unasked question, "Ratchet was being his usual charming self." She nodded, sending the a glare to the back of the red and white 'Bot before leaving. She knew when Mizuki needed time to cool off and now was one of those times.

"Any of you know why Doc 'Bot has a pipe up his aft?" she asked her sister.

"Who knows?" Arcee shrugged.

"It's one of life's great mysteries," Jack replied. "Maybe he doesn't want to get close to anyone."

"Maybe…" Chromia glanced at Ratchet one more time before deciding to contact Ironhide.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

Mizuki fumed all the way down the halls of the silo, wanting to find the training room and punch some of those training dummies. Hopefully one or two of them looked like Ratchet or at least could be made to be so. All she was trying to do was be his friend, but he had to bite her head off like she was some vermin. Well, if he wanted to be alone, she wouldn't stop him. Finally focusing herself, she realized she was a little lost.

Sighing in frustration, she was about to call for help when she heard something; it sounded like sobbing. Listening closely, she managed to find the room where the noise was coming from and stepped inside. Glancing around the small room, she found Miko curled up in the corner, her from shaking with sobs. Part of Mizuki told her to simply let the girl be, but she couldn't ignore her. She cleared her throat, "Nakadai-san, are you okay?"

The girl snapped up and stared at the older Japanese woman with red and puffy eyes, fresh tear stains on her cheeks. She didn't think anyone would come looking for her, least of all Mizuki. The two woman didn't know each other well enough to consider themselves friends, not to mention the only time she was ever at base was to talk to Ratchet about something. The girl composed herself before answering, "I'm fine, Mizu-chan!" She mentally cursed her voice for cracking and betraying her.

"You didn't sound fine," she replied. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" she quickly replied. "I was crying for joy! You know, because Bulk's back on his feet!" She could tell by the woman's expression her lie was unsuccessful, but she had to keep up her façade. The Bargainer could have been listening at any moment and Kami knows what he would do to Mizuki. She had to change the subject, "Why are you here?"

"I got lost trying to blow off some steam."

"Ratchet finally getting to you, huh?" Miko smiled, some of her mischief returning. "It was only a matter of time before you joined our camp."

"I just want to be his friend," she started to rant, "but no, he has to be all 'humans are primitive beings" and be a jerk. Honestly, how do the rest of you deal with him?"

"Pranks, at least that's what Bulk and me do. It's just so much fine to watch him go crazy over the smallest things we do. Especially since he has no clue what half the stuff on Earth is or does." Both women shared a laugh as Miko got up and started to leave, but Mizuki stopped her.

"Nice try," her face became serious again. "Now are you gonna tell me what's got you so upset or do I have to involve everyone else and you know how fast news spreads around this silo." Miko gave the girl a desperate look but was only met with a stone face. Thinking over what she should do, she sighed.

"I… killed someone yesterday," Mizuki's arm dropped to her side, her lips parted slightly and her eyes wide. A small gasp escaped her before she managed to compose herself, her features softer than before.

"What happened?"

"I was… walking around town when some guy started bothering me. I told him to leave me alone, but he wouldn't stop. Finally, I tried to outrun him, but he caught me and…" She could feel tears stinging her eyes as her throat tightened.

"Miko did he…"

"No!" she replied rather quickly. "I mean he tackled me to the ground and I fight him off, but I don't think that was what he wanted. I grabbed something sharp and… well you can guess what happened after that."

"Sounds like it was self-defense, so I wouldn't worry about any legal trouble," the older woman said somewhat rehearsed.

"Why doesn't that make me feel better then?"

"Because taking a life isn't easy, no matter the reason. I remember feeling the same way when I first killed someone. But I had people to confide in and so do you. If not Bulkhead, then me. If you need someone to talk to, I'll be staying here for a few weeks."

Miko managed a smile small, "Thanks." The woman smiled back and the two walked back to the command center together.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

Disgusting; the only word he could use to describe the scene that unfolded in front of him. The girl had blatantly lied and the older mouth breather ate it up like some delicacy. Just another reason why he despised the pathetic excuse of a species. Why they were so important to the Balance, he never understood, but he'd rather not piss off the Council, so he kept watch. Besides, seeing how the Bargainer tugged at this girl's strings was amusement enough to keep him invested.

It wouldn't be long before the girl's escapades caught the Council's attention; that's when things would get interesting. He couldn't help but wonder if _they_ would be dispatched to deal with this girl when the time came. He'd cackle for the next millennia if they deemed the girl such a threat to warrant _their_ attention. No matter the outcome; there was little doubt it would be interesting to say the least.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: MeLeeSmasher: The person who observed Miko and Mizuki was not the Bargainer. Foxbear: This web is far more intricate than anyone can imagine.**

**Chapter 7**

After returning to the command center, Miko and Mizuki chatted for a while until she and Chromia had to leave. She had barely spoken a word to Ratchet, though the medic didn't seem to concerned, his focus still on the monitors. The JSDF agent had promised to keep the news of Miko's actions a secret until the girl was ready. For now, Miko seemed to be at peace until she felt a familiar tingling in her arm, which could only mean one thing; the Bargainer was here. She looked up to find the others going about their usual business unaware of the presence in the room.

That was perfect for her since she didn't feel like introducing them all so soon, if ever. Quickly hiding herself away in the corner, Miko allowed the darkness to surround her, her from changing as the Bargainer's voice rang out, "I hope you're doing well, Miko. You seemed… a little shaken after what happened at the temple." The girl simply glared into the darkness, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. The Bargainer chuckled, "Feisty as ever I see. Very well, let us send you to your next destination."

Immediately, Miko realized she was in another far off place, though it was far different from what she'd seen before. The plains were lush with greenery, ancient ruins all around her. They seemed larger than anything humans could have built, but then again, she wasn't sure there were _any_ humans in this world. She looked around in wonder, "Where am I now?"

"The ancients refer to this plain as the Forge Lands," the Bargainer replied. "There is no need for worry, there are now large Lupins here to hunt you. In fact, no demons of any kind roam this realm, so your task should go smoothly."

"Then why do I feel like you're not telling me something?"

"Because your being paranoid, now get moving," he ordered. With a frustrated sigh, Miko moved forward, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. She didn't care what that freak said, she knew there was more to this place than he let on. After walking for a few minutes, she could see something in the distance and her "instincts" told her that was where the piece lay. She began sprinting towards the large building in the distance.

Along the way, she couldn't help but wonder why that sword piece, which the Bargainer stated was of "little importance to anyone" but him was so heavily guarded. If no one wanted it, then why nearly kill her for it? She wasn't as stupid as some people thought she was and could tell something about this whole situation was wrong. When she removed the sword piece from its place in the temple, the lights immediately went out. It must have been something really special to be able to do that, which begged the question; What would happen if the Bargainer gained all the pieces?

What would he use the reassembled sword for? And why couldn't he retrieve the pieces himself? These thoughts plagued Miko's mind as she drew closer and closer to the large stone building. Despite the Bargainer's claims, the girl didn't want to alert anyone to her presence, so decided to go up the wall. She had always wanted to go rock climbing anyway.

Running up to the side of the building, Miko looked up; the structure was perhaps the biggest she'd ever seen in her life. From her angle, it looked like it might topple over at any given moment, but she had to keep moving. Swallowing nervously, Miko took a deep breath and grasped one of the cracks, giving it a test tug. With another deep breath, she began climbing, grabbing on to what openings in the stone she could find. Seeing a crack out of her reach, Miko thought about what to do, looking around for anything that might be of use.

He eyes landed on a vine that had grown on the building over time; it seemed sturdy enough to hold her weight, but she wasn't sure she if she should try. But no doubt the Bargainer was watching her and would force her by threatening Bulkhead. Growling to herself, she grabbed on to the vine and gave it a tug. When it didn't budge, the girl positioned herself carefully before continuing forward. Despite keeping her gaze forward, the girl ventured that she was pretty high up by now.

She'd have to borrow Jack's kunai the next time she was sent on an errand like this. Refocusing herself, she continued her climb upward, a ledge now visible to her. She was happy that this was almost over, but her happiness was cut short when she heard an unpleasant sound. She wanted to pass it off as her mind playing tricks on her, but when the noise repeated itself, she was convinced; the vine was start to give. The girl stood in place, too frightened to move and risk the vine snapping.

She gulped, her head turning to find herself miles removed from the ground, the rocks looking like tiny specks from her height. And at any given moment, the vine would snap send her plummeting down below. Her heart began to beat against her chest, beads of sweat rolling down her skin. She had two choices; wait for the vine to snap or move, causing it to snap faster. Either way, she'd end up splattered across the ground.

But the latter seemed more tempting since she was a good leap away from the ledge, but one might say the risks were still too great. But she knew that didn't mean slag to the Bargainer, so she decided on Plan B. Grasping the vine tightly she continued her climb up, the sound of it coming loose resonating in her eardrums every now and then. She was at the point where a well-placed leap would guarantee her a greater chance of survival. She was about to risk it when the heard a loud snapping noise and felt her body begin to fall backward.

Miko could hardly believe what was happening until it finally clicked and her hand reached out as if to grab on to the ledge. Was this really how she was going to die? Trapped in some strange land, far away from her friends and family? It didn't seem fair, but she learned recently that life picked its favorites. She closed her eyes and waited to hit the ground when she felt a violent jerk of her arm.

Yelping in pain, she opened her eyes to find a long golden chain protruding from her armor, a hook latched onto the ledge. The beating of her heart slowly declining, she stared at the chain for what seemed like forever. Regaining her senses, she began to climb the chain until she reached the ledge. She grabbed on and hoisted herself on to the solid ground. Breathing heavily, she stood on unsteady feet before continuing.

She entered a large chamber, large weapons hanging the wall, each one looking like it could do some massive damage. It was then she realized that this was a Forge (hence this land's name). She could feel the heat of the Forge all around her, making her sweat even more. Swallowing nervously, she continued forward into the chamber, the heat growing stronger. She didn't know how, but she could sense the piece as though it were close to her.

Finally, she felt as though she was in the center of the Forge, the heat nearly unbearable if not for the suit she wore. Still, she was sweating like a pig. Finally, she could see another light and headed straight for it. She was met by cool air, a welcomed relief from the searing hot temperature behind her. She was outside in some large area, a large stone in the center, the sword piece lying on top of it.

She ran towards the center and outstretched her hand to grab the blade when a large hammer landed right in front of her. A gruff voice called out to her, "If ya wanna keep those hands, ye best not touch that what ain't yers!"

"Scrap," she muttered under her breath.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

The Autobot base was its usual state of calm, the 'Bots going about their business while Jack and Raf were surfing conspiracy theory websites for anything unusual. Despite the Autobots' attempts at secrecy, all it took to stir the curious was someone with cellphone or a camera. Bumblebee had found himself on camera more than a few times. Luckily for them, Raf was a computer whiz and could easily take any of the photos off the web and replace it with an internet animal troll. Today's animal was the tap dancing monkey over a photo of 'Bee in robot form.

Once that was done, Raf turned to Jack, "Have you seen Miko?"

"Can't say that I have," he replied. "She's been hard to find lately and for her that saying something."

"This whole thing with Bulkhead does have her pretty upset, but you'd think she'd still be around to stir up some kind of mischief."

"I'm sure wherever she is, she's causing trouble."

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Next time: Miko must face of the Forge Lands' fiercest warriors. Can she survive the encounter?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, however few they may have been.**

**Chapter 8**

Miko turned to face whoever had thrown that large hammer at her but found no one in front of her. Eyes darting around, her gaze settled on the large form before her silhouetted by the sunlight. She readied herself for whatever she was about to face as the creatures leapt down from its perch. The newcomer had a very human appearance, but was much larger in size. Dressed in armor covering his torso, waist and legs, his rather large arms were exposed. His hands looked like they could easily snap her in half.

His face was stern like stone, cold eyes watching her every move, eyebrows bushy, and fiery red hair. He was balding and kept his upper lip bare, his hair looking alike a ring of sorts. He flashed his unruly teeth for a moment before speaking, "Where in the nine Hells did ya come from, las?"

"I-I'm," she stammered.

"Well, speak up!"

"I'm here for the sword piece and don't try and stop me!" she hoped it sounded more confident to him than her. The large being tilted his head a moment, contemplating her statement before extending his hand. Confusion gave way to shock as the large hammer he'd thrown flew passed her, narrowly missing her. Heart racing, she watched as he hung the hammer off his shoulder like no big deal.

"Now, las, ya best not go messin' with what ya don't understand," he took a few steps closer, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "That piece'll stay here even if I have to put ya down."

"I-I-I don't wanna fight you," she did her best to keep her voice confident. "But I will if I have to!" The creature scratched his head with his large hand, confused on what he should do.

"Listen, las," he began. "This a yer last chance. Get lost or I'll be force deal with ya." Miko stood her ground, giving the creature his answer. He sighed, "Alright then, yer funeral." Grasping the large weapon with both of his hands he took a powerful swing at her. Miko, for her part, managed to duck under the weapon's range and roll out of the way. She was miraculously keeping her heart rate steady as he charged toward her.

With a grunt, he gave another powerful heave of his weapon, aimed towards her as it came crashing down. Managing to dodge the strike once again, Miko tried to think of a suitable plan for how to deal with this nut job. It wasn't like she had any rockets at her disposal but she had to do something. Dodging another attempt to crush her, her eyes darted around for something useful. There was no thinking of a plan with this guy swinging for fences.

A ledge caught her eye and she rolled under another swing and sprinted towards the ledge. With a leaping ability she didn't know she possessed, she landed on the ledge and took a moment to catch her breath. What was the best way to deal with a guy like him? He was big, so he probably moved as fast as an Insecticon. That guaranteed her a moment of reprieve from attack.

"Hiding up there'll do ya no good, las!" he bellowed as he charged forward. Gaining speed, he leapt off the ground, his trajectory aimed towards her. Eyes wide behind her mask, Miko barely had time to move before he landed on the ledge. The support structure was impressively strong enough to hold him but the force of his landing sent Miko a good distance away. Getting over the shock, she watched the large creature as it repositioned himself for another jump.

Crouching slightly he jumped from the ledge and landed in front her, setting the large hammer down. For the most part, he looked irritated, "Listen las, ya best get outta here before I get mad."

"I'm not leaving without that piece!" she growled. The creature reached down and took her in his grasp. Their eyes locked onto one another, cold blue boring into frightened brown. He gave a snort, his breath displeasing to her nostrils. Miko struggled as best she could but couldn't escape. The embarrassing part was that he probably wasn't even using that much strength.

"If ya aren't gonna leave on yer own, I'll just have ta go and throw ya out!" He turned and reared the hand holding her back. Realization dawned on her face followed swiftly by fear as she continued to struggle in his grasp. Then, she felt her body being thrown forward.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

Bumblebee had just dropped Jack and Raf off at Miko's host parents' house before returning to base to help their newest arrival get used to his surroundings. Smokescreen's presence would certainly add an interesting dynamic to rest of the team. The two boys were lost in thought as to Miko's whereabouts. The only she could have left base was via 'Bot or ground-bridge. Her disappearance from base baffled them both.

Walking up to the door they knocked on it and waited, a response coming a few moments later. The door opened to reveal Miko's host father, "Jackson, Rafael, what a wonderful surprise but I'm afraid Miko isn't in right now."

"Are you sure?" Raf asked.

"Certainly, in fact, wasn't she supposed to be with you?"

"She was, but we can't find her anywhere," Jack explained. "We were wondering how she could have even got here anyway."

"Perhaps she's visiting that friend of hers, the one who was in that terrible accident," he shook his head. "A real shame. I'm glad he's okay. The poor girl was crying herself to sleep every night before he woke up. Please give him my regards."

"We will," Raf smiled. "Thanks."

"I hope Miko isn't getting herself into trouble," he sighed. "Contrary to what she might say, we're not scared of her… for the most part. Have a nice day you two." Nodding, the two boys left, worried about what Miko was getting in to.

"Where do you think she might be, Jack?"

"I don't know, but the sooner we find her, the better for everybody. I can't shake this feeling like something's going on that's she's not telling us."

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

The moment she felt her body being thrown forward, Miko closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the inevitable crash. She failed, now the Bargainer would find some other unlucky soul to do his bidding. But what about the others? What about Bulkhead? None of them knew about this, so they'd never find her body.

When she realized her body wasn't flying through the air at the speed of a bullet, Miko opened her eyes and found herself frozen in the air. Her body was hovering up and down slightly as she looked around. Her gaze fell back on the ground several feet below her. Her mouth dropped open as she realized she was floating mid-air. She looked around and what she saw shocked her.

From the back of her unusual form, large angelic wings sprouted from her back. They shined with a slightly metallic gleam in the light. The girl couldn't believe what she was seeing but shock gave way to pain as she felt something hit her torso. She fell to the ground, barely managing to lessen the blow of her fall with the flap of the wings. She didn't feel them move but was thankful nonetheless.

Recovering herself, she prepared herself for another fight as the large creature landed in front of her. His face was fixed in an emotion between surprise and annoyance, "So, be ya a pigeon then? Well, ye could be Abbadon himself and I still would let ya leave here with what don't belong to ya."

"I don't want to fight you!" she pleaded. "I need that piece because of a promise I made to save my friend! Please!"

"Sorry but things'll get a lot worse if I let ya take that piece. 'Specially if yer the one who stole the other piece from the Lupins." Miko gasped as he prepared his hammer for another swing. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." Miko realized it was time to get the frag out of here but with this guy being able to jump like a monkey, that would be difficult. Noticing the wings were still on her back, she jumped off the ground let them do the work. She adjusted her body towards the sword piece and flew straight for it, ignoring how she seemed to be able to fly with relative ease.

She noticed the hammer flying towards her from the corner of her eye and swerved to dodge it and landed in front of the piece. She got hold of it just as the large creature grabbed her and slammed her into the ground. He lifted the hammer to finish her, but she was surrounded by darkness, his grip and image fading. The Bargainer's voice echoed, "Nice work. I like the wings."

"You said no one lived there!"

"I did, didn't I," he chuckled. "But you passed my test. To retrieve the remaining pieces, you'll have to be ready for anything." The sword piece lifted from her grasp and was swallowed by the darkness.

"You said no one but you would want these pieces!" she got up, returning to her normal form. "So why did that freak with the hammer try to kill me?"

"I didn't lie about the pieces," he replied. "No one but I can see the true value of these pieces. They simply leave them rust when their intended purpose was far more grand. I seek to reunite them and fulfill that purpose and you _will_ continue to locate them or else the brute will pay the price. Besides, you looked like you were having fun out there."

"Frag you! Send me home!"

"Until next time," he chuckled as the darkness dissipated. Miko was in her room of all places just as her host mother walked in.

"Oh!" she looked surprised. "Miko, I didn't realize you were back already. Jack and Raf stopped by earlier looking for you. You should give them a call before you go to bed."

"I will, thanks," she nodded, lying back on the bed in exhaustion. She couldn't help but wonder just what kind of freak show she'd gotten herself into. Still, saving Bulk's life was worth whatever the consequences were.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Next time: Miko's next adventure is close to home as she must infiltrate the **_**Nemesis**_**. There, she encounters Megatron's answer to the Human/'Bot Alliance.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Miko's host mother walked up the stairs towards her room, wondering where the young girl was at this time. Before, she would often sleep in because school was "boring" but that changed once she befriended Jackson and Rafael. So while it was no surprise to find Miko still in bed, she still couldn't help but wonder why. Crossing the distance to her bed, she noticed Miko was shifting around in her bed, her face showing clear discomfort. Placing a hand on her shoulder, she gently shook the girl, "Miko."

She sprang up like a rocket, "Flying Monkey!" Her eyes were wide in what one could assume was terror despite the unusual statement. It took a moment before he eyes became focused and she turned to find host parent staring at her curiously. She managed a sheepish grin, "Morning!"

"Good morning," she greeted, still somewhat shocked. "Sleep well?"

"Yup! Like a baby. Anyhting happen while I was out?"

"Not really. Did you call Jack and Raf before you went to sleep?"

"Huh, I forgot. I was so beat, but I'm sure they'll be here soon, which reminds me; I got get in the shower." She slipped out of bed and exited the room. Her host mother was simply left in a state of confusion. Once she'd finished and changed into her usual outfit of the day, she left the house, Jackson and Rafael waiting for her by an Urbana 500. She got in the car with them and left.

She called into the hall, "Honey, perhaps we should schedule Miko for another drug test!"

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

Once she'd gotten in 'Bee, she was met with questioning looks from Jack and Raf but tried to play them off until they'd gotten back to base. She decided to distract them, "So, anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"Nothing, much," Jack shrugged. "Me and Raf were deleting pictures of the 'Bots from internet conspiracy sites, Bulkhead's been making progress with his recovery,… oh, and a new Autobot showed up." He couldn't help but smirk at her shock. Her eyes widened with the same child-like amazement expected of her.

"What the frag!" she glared at the two boys. "Why didn't you say something sooner? And you!" She turned her attention towards Bumblebee's dashboard. The scout merely beeped and whirred in response. She sank into her seat and crossed her arms, "So who is this new guy anyway?"

"His name is Smokescreen," Jack explained. "Apparently, he was Alpha Trion's bodyguard before Iacon fell to the 'Cons." Miko looked as if she was trying to remember something and Jack sighed. "Alpha Trion was the Prime with the beard. He's the Chronicler of the Thirteen. He was also the one who commissioned the High Council to make Optimus a Prime."

"So he's like some big shot, then?"

"No," Raf interjected. "He's still in-training. Because of the war, he'd only been able to go through the basics. He's pretty green."

"Like Bulkhead?" she tilted her head.

"'Green' as in he's still got years of training to do before he's considered for warrior class, according to Arcee." Jack took his eyes off the road as they left Jasper behind. "She's a little suspicious of him, which isn't surprising."

"What do you think about him?"

"He's a pretty nice guy, I guess." he shrugged. "There's something different about him."

"Good different or bad different?"

"Just different."

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

Once they arrived in base, Miko practically jumped out of 'Bee, looking for any sign of the new Autobot. Everyone was pretty doing their things, Ratchet at his consoles, Optimus being off somewhere, and Bulkhead in med bay, looking a little down. She postponed her search for the new 'Bot to check on her friend. He looked miserable. "Bulk, what's wrong?"

He looked startled for a moment before he looked down at Miko, managing a small (but fake) smile. "Miko, where were you yesterday? You missed all the action. You shoulda seen the new guy, he was… pretty good."

"Bulkhead?"

"I'm fine, really," she wasn't convinced but was interrupted when she tried to press further. She turned to find the object her current intrigue walking out of the corridor, Sunny on his shoulder. Both of them seemed enthralled in an argument

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

Even she could tell whatever was happening was a pointless argument and she didn't even know what it was about. Glancing worriedly at Bulk one more time, she walked over to the two. The new 'Bot took notice of her, heeding the others' instructions about foot placement when the humans were around. She beamed at him, "Hi, I'm Miko!"

"Hey, I'm Smokescreen," he greeted, somewhat surprised. He turned back to Sunny, "Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!" the girl crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"This little organic keeps on saying that Jack is stronger than an Autobot, but's absurd. I mean, he's a cool guy and all but I know of more than a few 'Bots who could take him on."

"Jack would beat them up!" the little girl huffed.

"Please. I like him and all, but he's still an organic." Miko listened to their argument with little interest, turning back towards Bulkehad, who was looking even more miserable than before. She ran back over to him and realization hit her. Bulk was still hurt and this new guy shows looking ready to jump into action at a moment's notice. Was Bulkhead jealous?

"Are you jealous of this guy, Bulk?"

The Wrecker looked insulted, "Me? Jealous? Like I'd be jealous of this rookie! He's got no combat experience other than fighting Starscream and any bot can kick his aft. But everyone's so busy swooning over him like he's Primus's gift. It's just…"

"Don't overexert yourself, Bulkhead," Ratchet entered med bay. "And would you please stop acting like we've abandoned you. We've been in need for a new Autobot for ages now. And Smokescreen may be… I'm sure it's nothing a little training can't fix."

"Yeah, and then I'm another giant waste of space," he grumbled. Ratchet rolled his optics and began to treat the Wrecker. Miko looked back to Smokescreen, his argument with Sunny apparently forgotten as the girl was in his servo. He was using his free servo to gently rub her belly, tickling her. There was a child-like wonder that rivaled her own in his optics. Aside from a little arrogance on his part, he seemed like genuinely nice guy.

She noticed the glances Ratchet was giving her, and took that as her cue to leave so he could work. She walked into the deeper parts of the base and scowled when she heard a familiar chuckling. She crossed her arms, "Wow, two days in a row. At least you didn't make me wait too long." The darkness swallowed her up and she shifted into her new form.

"I don't make it a habit to keep maiden's waiting too long," the Bargainer chuckled. "Besides, this particular task will require the utmost stealth."

"Where are you sending me this time?" she growled.

"You needn't travel far. This latest venture shall take to that fortress in the sky, led by the one you know as 'Megatron'. There is something on his ship that I desire. Retrieve it for me." It wasn't long before she found herself in a dark and bleary hallway. Instinctively, she threw herself against the wall. Stupid Bargainer, sending her here without even a warning. She was getting tired of his spontaneous actions.

She ran where her suits senses guided her, still trying to figure out how the fragging thing worked. Rounding the corner, she found herself in front of large door. She sent a silent prayer that it wasn't Megatron's room and entered. 'Soundwave must be on break,' she thought but didn't complain. She found herself inside the energon storage room.

Part of her wondered why it wasn't under surveillance like it normally was, and then she wondered how she knew that. This suit was doing things to her, and she wasn't sure she liked it. There were giant metal boxes containing energon, that metal claw ready to deposit the cubes when needed. She glanced around before she continued further, "Why am I here?"

"I require the power source known as 'Dark Energon' for my needs," he stated.

"What happened to 'I'm only interested in stuff no one else is?'"

"He has not made use of it for some time," he chuckled. "That counts. Now get moving, the guards should be back soon to check on the progress." Huffing in annoyance, Miko got to work looking for the bad stuff. It didn't take long considering the purple glow coming from the corner. Once she was there, she paused.

"This crap is dangerous to human, it nearly killed one of my best friends!"

"The suit provides ample protection," the Bargainer sounded annoyed. "Now stop you prattle and get to work."

"How am I supposed to even carry this stuff?" Before she could wait for his answer, she noticed something behind the cubes of energon. Inching closer, a hand reached out for her. Jumping back just in time, she was met by the sight of that ninja she'd met months ago, the one who called Jack his "brother". He tilted his head at the sight of her.

"What manner of being are you?" he asked, hand ready to grab his blade. "And give me ample reason not to reduce you to cubes of flesh."

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Next time: Miko must escape the wrath of Oni-Kage.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The base was calm for the first time in a while and the others were enjoying the brief rest, sans Optimus and Ratchet. Smokescreen was still having his little debate with Sunny, occasionally tickling the girl to try and get her to agree. She remained adamant on her stance, however. She could be just as stubborn as Arcee if she wanted to be. Jack watched the scene with a small smile on his face.

Normally he wouldn't tolerate her in the presence of any boy, but considering Smokescreen's personality was more "kid friendly", he'd let it slide. At least for a while. Leaning back against the couch, he mulled over the Decepticons. Usually, the calm was a prelude to the storm, as he found out so many times. Jack shook his head, 'Great, I'm starting to think like Optimus.'

As mulled over the 'Cons, one among them who was not one of them became the subject of his thoughts: Oni-Kage. It had been a good while since those two had last seen each other. Jack never made it a habit to follow 'Bots out on the battlefield unless it was absolutely necessary. So the two "brothers" had yet to resume the rivalry. Jack was fine waiting at base, but the ninja in him that developed over all this time wanted to face him again.

He couldn't explain it, but he probably didn't need to. Oni-Kage wasn't all that forthcoming on the reason he wanted to face him either. His thoughts were interrupted by Sunny, "Jack!"

"Yeah," he called back, hearing the laugh in her tone.

"Tell Smokey how strong you are!" Jack sighed but smiled all the same, looking towards the duo. Sunny was sitting in Smokescreen's servo, her face flushed from laughing. Smokescreen looked at him, expecting some kind of reply but Jack thought about what he should do. He never took the power he was given lightly and a demonstration would only result in a lecture.

He leaned back against the couch, "Sorry, Sunny but I don't think that would be appropriate."

"Hah! I win!" Smokescreen smirked at Sunny, who glared at him. He couldn't describe the fuzzy feeling he got from that glare. This girl was what humans called "cute" when she did that. Jack was about to return to his thoughts when he caught glimpse of Sunny's puppy dog face, her brown eyes wide and glistening with unshed tears.

"Please, Daddy?" Scrap; he hated it when she did that. That looked mixed with that voice and the "D" word always made him crack. It was something Miko taught her in order to manipulate him. Arcee didn't object to it either.

He tried to look away but found his eyes glued to hers and a sigh escaped his lips once again as he stood. "I'm gonna get chewed out for this one. Best ready yourself, Smokescreen."

"For what?" he tilted his head. "Look, I get that you were given the power of Zangetsu but come on. I doubt you'd be able to beat an Autobot. I mean, we've _Optimus Prime_ on our side and-" He was interrupted when he opened his optics to find Jack gone. He felt a slight prick in his neck and glanced to find ShadowStrike, his blade drawn. He heard Sunny giggle at his shock.

"You're right," the ninja said calmly. "I wouldn't be able to beat Team Prime. I may have a power of a Prime but I lack the battle experience Optimus has. Still, I think I could hold my own against a _few_ 'Bots." He jumped down to his servo and gathered Sunny in his arms before he disappeared. Smokescreen, for his part, was dumbfounded.

"What kind of planet is this?"

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

Miko couldn't believe her luck as she stared down at the ninja before her, his aura frightening. Jack had mentioned something about him joining the 'Cons (which Ratchet denied was in Megatron's nature) but she hadn't paid it any mind. She remembered asking Arcee what he was like after the "Nemesis Prime" incident. Her response was cryptic at best, "He was like no human I'd ever seen or thought could exist. There was a killer intent that rivaled Megatron's and I was actually afraid for Jack's safety. But he could hold his own against him."

"I will not ask again," he growled. "State your being and why are you are before I decide to eviscerate you. My patience runs thin." Miko stood her ground but chose not to speak and betray the fear. She simply gestured to the Dark Energon container and crossed her arms. He tilted his head to the other side, "What use could you possibly have for this?"

Risking, she spoke, "My boss wants it and you don't wann cross him."

Taking a step closer to her, he leaned in towards her and sniffed like some canine, "A female? Intriguing."

"Yeah," she scoffed. "I'm probably the first female you've been this close to in years. Maybe if you look the other way, I'd be grateful." She didn't want him to read too much into that but she had to distract him long enough to think of a plan. She tried her best to look alluring, "So how's that patience of yours now?"

"My patience…" he began. "Has expired." He drew his sword and attacked, slashing down at her. She barely dodged the attack and backed away as he continued his assault, barely dodging each assault. At least she could say he had moral values. She managed to put enough distance between herself and him.

She thought about running away and trying again later but she could already hear the Bargainer give her grief about that. She managed to hide herself among some more energon and tried to think of a plan. She didn't have any weapons of her own and this guy was trying hack at her with a sword. She'd have to ask Jack to make her a weapon of her she could use later. That is, if she survived this encounter with Skully.

Her thought process was interrupted when the ninja found her again and resumed his attack. She kept backing further and further away, "Come on, you've got plenty of this stuff! Can't you spare just a little?" He remained silent, his sword doing the talking for him. Miko found herself backed into a wall and braced herself for the impending attack. She closed her eyes, her last sight being the ninja leaping into the air, bringing the sword down.

Waiting for the strike, she heard the rattling of chains and opened her eyes to find that same gold chain from before defending her. She realized she had taken some sort of fighting stance, the chain wrapped around the sword. The ninja growled and yanked his blade away and prepared to strike again. Miko ducked under his slash and ran for the Dark Energon container, Skully right on her tail. Leaping towards the container, she just barely managed to touch it as the ninja slashed at her.

She felt a sharp pain in her side as she found herself in darkness once again; she really needed to just go for the thing at the start. Placing a hand over the wound, she winced as the Dark Energon disappeared. "Well done, Miko? Just one more venture and our 'bargain' shall be complete."

"What the fuck do you need all this shit for!" she was losing her patience. "You keep saying no one wants this stuff, but I've been nearly killed _three_ times! What's you angle?" The Bargainer simply chuckled as Miko found herself back at base. Returning to normal she huffed and made move for the door, only to wince in pain at her wound. As if on cue, Mizuki walked in and took notice of the girl and her wound.

"Miko! What happened to you?"

"I accidently cut myself on something," she lied. "Who knows how old this base is?"

"Then we'd better get those wounds checked out," she took her by the hand and led her towards med bay. She wasn't looking forward to this.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

Just as he was about to finish this nuisance, she had disappeared as though she was never there to begin with. As did the Dark Energon, thus leaving Oni-Kage baffled but intrigued. Still, Megatron wouldn't be pleased to learn they'd lost even one container of Dark Energon. And Knock Out would revel in his scolding, not that he cared. Let the barbarian make his threats.

Cracking his neck, he left the energon storage bay just as the guards entered, having heard the commotion. They asked what happened but he merely walked passed them and headed toward the bridge. No doubt by that time, Megatron will have learned of what had transpired and be waiting for him. Along his way, he allowed himself to think about his brother, ShadowStrike. He looked forward to when they eventually faced one another again.

Try as he might to deny it, it was clear part of him wanted fight him as well. His thoughts were halted when he entered the bridge and was met by an infuriated Megatron, a disapproving Dreadwing, and a satisfied Knock Out. He couldn't help but roll his eyes behind his mask as Megatron approached him, "You let allowed someone onto my ship and escape with my Dark Energon!"

"I didn't allow them, they somehow infiltrated, coincidently at the same time you sent Soundwave on a mission to scan for new frequencies to decode. I intercepted them but they somehow escaped."

"But the fact is _you_ let them escape," Knock Out couldn't hide his smug tone. "I think that warrants a punishment Lord Megatron, wouldn't you agree?"

"Agreed," he returned his attention to Oni-Kage, who looked uninterested. "Anything to say before I administer it." A simple crack of his neck was answer enough as Megatron drew his blade. Oni-Kage did enjoy combat as much as he did.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

It wouldn't be long before his plan was complete and then he'd have his revenge. Vengeance for his people that were so unjustly slaughtered. The girl had been most useful and she may have ensured her survival. That is, if she survived the aftermath of the next mission.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Next time: Miko's final mission proves to be her most difficult, both physically and personally.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday but I went Orienteering with my ROTC class. I'm so sore :(**

**Chapter 11**

Everything went about as smoothly as Miko imagined when Mizukie dragged her into med bay. Everyone was worried about her well-being, save for Smokescreen (still trying to understand humans and all). Bulkhead not so subtly demanded to know what happened and didn't seem to buy her lie. Fortunately, Ratchet managed to get the Wrecker to calm down and focus on his own recovery while he tended to her as best he could. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Jack looking at her suspiciously, "What?"

"Just checking the wound," he replied. "My mother's a nurse so she taught me how to treat myself and others in case of an emergency. She had me study enough to know the difference between cuts. And that looks a lot like a sword cut."

"Yeah, well the thing I cut myself on was pretty sharp, so you might want to some more studying," she stuck her tongue out at him. He raised an eyebrow but left at that. She waited for Mizuki to stitch her up and left medical bay to think. Obviously, there was something the Bargainer wasn't telling her about those sword pieces and why he needed the Dark Energon. And all that crap about no one wanting it; people don't try to kill you for something they don't want!

There was something going on here and she was going to have to figure it out on her own. Going back to where she first encountered the Bargainer, she waited for him to call out to her. That's if he was smart enough to know she was here to demand answers. He finally showed up, "Miko, wanting to see me so soon?"

"I'm here for answers. Just because people say I'm stupid, doesn't mean I am! Three times you send after items 'supposedly' not wanted by anyone else and three times I nearly get eaten, smashed and diced to pieces! What are you really up to? And don't give me any slag or I'll tell the others!"

"But how would they react," she could hear the smirk in his voice. "To know you the proverbial 'deal with the devil' and that an innocent life was lost because of it." She could practically see the smirk on his face when she tensed. "Oh how the Lupin clan has mourned the loss of its precious leader. They would love nothing more than to find the one responsible and devour them whole. But what if I were to send another, perhaps the young girl?"

"Leave Sunny alone!" she shouted.

"I wonder how the boy would deal with that? His precious daughter lost because of your actions." Miko shook furiously as the anger built inside her, falling to her knees as tears of frustration fell from her face. She glared at the darkness in front of her as she heard that dark laughter. "Now since you went to all the trouble of summoning me here, why don't we complete our deal, then you'll be rid of me for eternity."

"Let's get this over with," she growled, her suit appearing.

"Now, I wasn't completely honest when I told you needed 'one more venture' to end our deal," he began.

"What a shock," she scoffed, earning her a brief surge of pain in her arm.

"This last venture will require you return that you give me the Forge of Solus Prime for my own use and go to another dimension." Miko's eyes bugged out in shock at the former. "A problem?"

"Frag yeah, there's a problem," she growled. "You want me to steal from the Autobots! Hell no!" She was about to leave and find her way out when she felt a dark tendril wrap around her throat. She struggled against it as his tone became violent.

"You will do this or I'll destroy that brute without a moment's hesitation, then I'll move on to the rest of your pathetic tribe!" The tendril released her and she gasped for air. "Now get moving lest I prove to be of my word. To save you too much trouble, I will send you to other dimension first."

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

The darkness disappeared and Miko found herself in a forest, a light fog hanging over it. She stood up and looked around the area, wondering which way she should go. A ringing in her head got louder as she faced forward. She walked towards where the ringing was coming from and came across a large stairwell. She started climbing upward, disappearing into the fog above.

These stairs seemed to go on forever and she probably wasn't even half-way there. She had no idea what was waiting for her up there but she garnered to guess it would probably try and kill her. When she finally reached the top, she discovered it was some kind of city. A demolished city at that. The buildings were demolished into rubble but she could make out Japanese designs in them.

Walking further into the demolished metropolis, she followed the incessant ringing in her head as it got louder with each step. It was starting to tick her off when she stopped in front of what appeared to be a symbol; an all too familiar one at that. The shield of the Foot Clan was plastered on a wall in front her. She felt her breath hitch for a moment. This dimension once belonged to the Shredder? Why would he have the final sword piece and not use it against Jack?

She continued onward just to put an end to that stupid ringing and found herself in the remains of what was once an enormous building. There were still a few pillars standing tall as if defying the destruction around them. Moving forward, she entered the center of the once great building and wandered around before she stopped. Before her were four caskets, each with the Foot Clan symbol on them. Gulping , she got closer to caskets as the ringing, to her chagrin, got louder.

She stopped in front of the green casket and opened it, revealing a charred body covered in dust. Miko coughed and looked inside, trying her best not to look at the body taking up most of the space. Determining there was nothing in there she tore her eyes away and kept down her lunch. She was about to look at the others when she noticed the ringing got louder. Moving past them, she looked at the center and reached down.

A small opening appeared , big enough for her to slip inside. She slid down the hole and found herself in the middle of a room. Right in front of her was the sword piece but it was different. The piece of blade cut off to reveal a large guard and hilt. It really was the final piece of the sword then. Sighing, she took hold of it and the darkness surrounded her, "Well done, Miko. See, this time you didn't have to do anything. I will allow you a brief moment of reprieve before you collect the Forge."

"Whatever," she muttered and was returned to the base. She sat against the wall, happy she didn't have to fight something for once.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

Jack was training in the middle training with Mugetsu, his thoughts on Miko. She'd been acting strange for the past few days now, disappearing only to show up at base inexplicitly. She insisted she'd been there the whole and they didn't search hard enough but he wasn't buying it. Whatever she was doing was making her irritable. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't concerned.

He kept his concerns to himself though he was sure the others had noticed it as well, Optimus and Arcee at the very least. He decided to train and work off his frustrations when an even greater one summoned him; The Liege Maximo. "Jack, how have you been?"

"What do you want?"

"So rude," he chuckled. "And after all I've done for you. If I hadn't made you see the truth, then you wouldn't have gone on your journey and become the Prime we knew you would." Jack ready to find the Liege and reduced him to scrap metal when he continued. "I thought you would like to know the graves of Tribunal have been disturbed."

Jack tensed, "What?"

"Some creature managed to enter their dimension and disturb their graves. Most notably that of your precious-" He was interrupted by Jack disappearing. He chuckled darkly; this was going to be a show.

In the Tribunal's dimension, ShadowStrike raced through the forest and charged up the stairs, anger and worry filling him. Part of him was screaming that the Liege was lying but he couldn't deny what he felt the moment he stepped inside. There had been an unfamiliar presence here not too long ago, warranting investigation. Once he reached the monastery, he wasted no time in heading towards the remains of the sanctuary. Once there, he found Chikara's casket opened, her body exposed.

The sight of her remains brought back numerous memories, both pleasurable and painful. He closed the casket, his body shaking with anger. He would find the person responsible for this and end them painfully.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

**A/N: It was going to be longer but I just love a good cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Upon his return to base, Jack secluded himself, not trusting himself enough to keep his anger in check. Besides, this wasn't something the others needed to deal with right now with everything that's happened. In the storage room, he fumed over what he saw at the Tribunal's monastery. The sight of Chikara's remains filled with anger and grief. He hadn't been to see his mentors in some time after defeating the Shredder.

Perhaps he'd been too caught up in the arrival of ironhide and Chromia and the recent arrival of Smokescreen to find time for it. Being part of the Autobot "family" was about as taxing as it could get. But that was no excuse for failing to pay his respects to the people who helped him along his journey. Shaking away his thoughts, he decided to focus on finding the one responsible for this crime. Then, he'd find some piece once they were _pieces_.

The ninja decided it was best to clear his head and stepped out of the room and found himself in the command center. The others were likely out on patrol, leaving Ratchet and Bulkhead, the latter getting stronger with each passing day. It wouldn't be too long before he was back on the battlefield with the others. Sitting on the couch, Jack continued to think while Arcee returned from her patrol to report her findings.

She noticed him on the couch, sensing his discomfort, and quickly reported to Ratchet before checking on him. She knew him well enough to know something was very wrong, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he lied.

"Then why do am I getting that 'killer ninja vibe' off you again?" she placed a hand on her hip. "There are at least three things that can make you like this: 'Cons, Oni-Kage, and Raf when he's with Sunny. So which is it?"

"None," he answered curtly, anger unintentionally rising.

"Jack…" she said dangerously, optics narrowing.

"Dammit Arcee! I said I'm fine!" he glared at her, but she remained unafraid. She counted the seconds for his anger to disappear and guilt to show on his face. He sighed, running his hands through his hair, "I'm sorry, Arcee. It's just… I'm not in the best of moods right now."

"I can see that. I'll leave you alone for now, but we _are_ talking about this later. I'm ready to listen when you're ready to talk." She offered him a comforting smile before heading to her quarters. He wouldn't have been surprised if she beat the scrap out of him for his outburst but he returned to his thoughts and wondered what he could do. He felt an annoying surge in his head followed by the cackling Liege Maximo.

**"A, young love," **he laughed. **"I'd forgotten how amusing it could be through your eyes. I take it your search yielded unpleasant results, then?"**

"Frag off," he ignored the Prime.

**"But if not for I, then you would know nothing of this atrocity committed nor its perpetrator,"** he smiled darkly when Jack showed mild interest. **"Brothers often share secrets with one another."** Having given his message, Jack felt the Liege's presence disappear as he pondered the meaning. It didn't take him long to come up with the answer.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

Aboard the _Nemesis,_ Oni-Kage stalked through the halls, meditating on what had transpired not long ago. Whoever that masked figure was, she was of little threat to him or his goals but he found her intriguing. She'd managed to escape with the Dark Energon, leaving him to deal with Megatron's fury and Knock Out's ridicule. He wondered why the Decepticon Lord didn't just finish him if his "patience was wearing thin with his antics." Dreadwing vaguely alluded to reason by saying "Lord Megatron expects great things from you, human."

He entered his quarters and chuckled, "Come to visit me, brother?"

ShadowStrike stepped out of the shadows, glaring at him, "I've got questions and I have a 'feeling' you've got answers. See anything unusual lately?"

"Aside from taking up residence on a ship filled with sentient machines, you mean?"

"I'm not in the mood for your games, today, Oni-Kage," he growled, masked eyes glowing red. "Have you seen anyone on this ship who's not a Cybertronian?" Oni-Kage pretended to think long and hard about the question while wondering what ShadowStrike could want with that intruder. Perhaps looking for another escort.

"I may have encountered someone fitting that 'description'," he chuckled. "A rather 'unusual' female managed to find her way aboard this vessel not too long ago. She managed to escape with Dark Energon in tow. You can imagine Megatron's reaction to that."

"Hilarious," he rolled his eyes. "Did she say anything to you?"

"Nothing of consequence," he replied. "That is all I know, so unless you seek to do battle, leave me be for now." With a curt nod as thanks, ShadowStrike disappeared. With a dark chuckle, Oni-Kage pondered, "This should be interesting."

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

This was quite the show the mouth breathers were putting on for him. He wondered how all the "stars" would interact when they all got together. Who knew the Thirteen Primes had such a dark sense of humor? No more the Council, anyway. And the way _he_ was using the girl proved to be entertaining as well.

Soon, all would be in place for the grand "showdown" that would no doubt be taking place soon enough.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

Miko woke up from what had been a long nap and stretched, her muscles protesting in pain. The ringing in her head told her it was time to collect the Forge of Solus Prime to her chagrin. She thought of anyway she could get out of this without anyone getting hurt, but nothing came to mind. She was resigned to reap what she'd sewn herself. Even saying she was doing this for Bulk didn't make any sense to her anymore.

She could hear the chuckling of the Bargainer in her head and didn't need to be told twice what she had to do. Assuming her new form, she walked out of the storage room and looked around. There was no one in this part of the base, so she had nothing to worry about yet. Sneaking down the hallway as best she could, Miko glanced around each corner to make sure it was clear. Turning the next corner, she entered the hallway where the relics were stored.

She bemoaned how large each of the doors were and the fact she didn't pay any attention to where the 'Bots put each relic. She thought long and hard about what to do when she noticed she was in the air, the suit's wings appearing again. This made it easier to search each storage room. She passed the Spark Extractor, Immobilizer, and Polarity Gauntlet before she found the Forge. Gulping, she managed to lift the large door and enter the room.

Her heart beat against her chest as she neared the relic, her mind desperately trying to think of any other way to end her deal. She didn't want to steal from the Autobots, but Bulkhead's life was on the line. There was no other choice but this. Sighing in bitter defeat, she managed to get past the force field and grasped the relic. Immediately, the hammer shifted to fit her size.

She sighed again, "No going back now."

"My thoughts exactly," a low voice growled. Miko froze in shock (and fear) as ShadowStrike stepped out of the shadows, sword drawn. The aura he emitted was terribly frightening. She backed away as he took another step toward her. What the frag was he doing here?

"What are you planning on doing with that hammer?"

"I need it," she hoped he wouldn't recognize her.

"Just like when you 'needed' something from the Ninja Tribunal? You just decided to go into their dimension and steal from them?" Ninja Tri-what? What was he going on about? Didn't he know those people were members of the Foot Clan? Or were they?

"Listen," she tried to keep things calm. "I think there's been a serious misunderstanding here. I didn't mean to disturb those people's-"

"Did you think for even one second that someone might care about them?" he growled, grief slipping in his tone. "Did you even consider it or is that how grave robbers operate? I don't know what you stole, but once I take care of you, I'll put it back."

"I don't want to fight you."

"Too bad," he charged at her and swung his blade. Miko barely managed to dodge the attack, earning a small cut on her shoulder. She immediately decided to put an end to this fight before it began but found she was unable to return to her human form. She realized the Bargainer hadn't even summoned her back yet. What was he planning now?

Jack leapt at her again, sword aimed for her, but she managed to evade it yet again. She scrambled to her feet and kept the hammer close to her as he attacked her in a flurry of slashes. She felt a few slashes cut her but she was unharmed. She missed his next attack and he drove his blade into the wall, leaving him open. She didn't want to fight Jack but she knew he wouldn't leave her alone until she was sliced and diced.

With a powerful swing, she hit him with the Forge and sent him into the adjacent wall with a thud. She thought of some way to escape and failed to notice the ninja's quick recovery. He drew out his shuriken and attacked her. She felt a sharp pain in her elbow as one of them imbedded itself there. Yelping in pain, she didn't notice Jack recover his sword and charge at her.

Again, she barely dodged, earning another cut from the blade. She backed into a corner, now way out. She rolled out of the way, the hammer still in hand as she ran for the door. With a growl, he managed to get in front of her, sword ready. She stopped just short of the blade, but Jack thrust it forward.

A sharp pain filled her torso.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

Jack pushed the blade further through the intruder's body, glaring into her mask. All the anger left him and that sickening feeling of satisfaction that reminded him of the Liege Maximo filled him. The intruder's grip tightened on the Forge in response to the pain. A painful shudder escaped her as her suit faded into a tattoo on her arm. Cold anger disappeared and shock became evident on Jack's face as he stared at Miko.

Her large brown eyes were wide in pain and horror and were the only thing he focused on until he heard, "Miko!" He turned to face Bulkhead, the other Autobots behind him, as his face twisted from shock to rage. Before he knew it, he was sent flying across the room, the others holding the Wrecker back while he sent several Cybertronian curses his way. He kept his gaze on Miko, Mugetsu running through her. She collapsed to her knees as some kind of dark energy swirled beneath.

They all stared in shock as she sank into the portal, leaving behind the sword. Good Lord, what had he done?

**Darkisder: The Prime Judgment**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. I'm happy to say I've joined a forum called The Transformers Coalition of Open-Minded Writers. If you're tired of all this trolling that's been going on recently, I invite you to join, no matter your favoritre character or pairing. Next time: Jack realizes he's been tricked while Miko finds herself in the most unlikely of places.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: MeeLeeSmasher: Patience is a virtue.**

**Chapter 13**

Miko barely registered what had just transpired when she found herself in the darkness once more, her pain burning with pain. She knew Jack hadn't meant to stab her (well, he did but not actually _her_) and she cursed the Bargainer for what he'd done. She knew he'd been the one to keep her from transforming back so she could reason with Jack. He took some kind of sick pleasure in the whole thing. It wasn't long before she realized she was in is presence once more.

She heard his dark chuckling and forced her eyes open only to be met with the darkness, but saw the Forge of Solus Prime as tendrils wrapped around it. Then, he spoke, "I thank you kindly for your dedicated aid in my quest, my lady. Our deal is done and you and are no longer of use to me." She tried to say something, but it only came out as a pain filled moan. "Did you honestly think that our bargain would end with you simply walking away? Even if you had told those machines, what could they have done? Still, I couldn't risk any possible hindrances. You understand, of course."

Before Miko could saying anything, she fell herself falling, the laughing of the Bargainer filling the air. Her only thoughts as she descended into oblivion were of her friends, her family. She could hear Optimus explaining something about Cybertron using words she didn't know were words. She could imagine Ratchet yelling at her for playing her guitar so loud while he was working. She couldn't help but laugh as Arcee found some way to keep Jack from spying on Sunny and Raf, the boy's pouting face soon following.

Raf and Bumblebee were playing video games while Mrs. Darby was teaching Ratchet about human anatomy, the medic feigning disinterest when the others were around. She could see Wheeljack and Karai cruising around the planet together. Fowler and Mizuki were having some "top secret" government discussion while she not so subtly tried to listen in. She saw Ironhide and Chromia having random chats about the people the former had punched in the face or the changes in the Decepticon ranks. Finally, she saw Bulkhead, her best friend.

He was tripping over stuff, accidently breaking Ratchet's equipment, earning the always loved, "I NEEDED THAT!" He was trying his best to understand some of things she liked and was often scared of whatever crazy plan she came up with. He was scolding her about following them through the ground-bridge or telling her about his time with the Wreckers. Then, she saw his still form and the scarred face of his attacker, Hardshell. Anyone who could put Bulk down like that was no joke.

She was lucky he hadn't expected her to be along for the ride or else two Wreckers would have been snuffed. She'd done all of this because of what that monster had done to her partner. She had the feeling this would come back to bite her and it did. Still, she would do anything to help her family, even if it incited the end of the world. Those were her final thoughts before the darkness had taken over.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

Jack sat slumped against the wall, his body aching in pain as he kept his eyes on that sword, his sword, which had just run Miko through. Everything was happening so fast, he didn't even notice the others were holding Bulkhead back while the Wrecker spit out every bit of profanity he'd learned from both Cybertronians and humans. They were pushing him out of the room while Arcee slipped by, shock, confusion, and worry evident on her face. Jack wasn't the type of person to act without a reason, so what was it? Why would he attack Miko so viciously?

She closed the door to the storage room and knelt down next to him, "Jack, what happened?" He didn't answer, eyes still focused on the weapon in the room, lying there as if defying him. She shook him gently, turning his face to her, "Jack, tell me what happened."

His eyes remained unfocused for a moment before what could only be described as realization dawned, his features contorting in guilt, "The reason I was so upset earlier was because I found out the Tribunal's monastery had been robbed. When I showed up, Chikara's grave was open for me to see her…" He trailed off as Arcee gasped, wrapping her large arm around him in comfort. He took a shuddering breath before continuing, "I managed to get a feel for the aura of whoever had been there and had been searching for it when it suddenly appeared in base."

"I don't understand what this has to do with Miko?" she mulled until it hit. She looked at him in disbelief, his nod confirming it all. "_It _was Miko?"

"But I didn't recognize her," he resumed. "She was wearing some kind of suit that protected her from my," he gulped down the words, "attacks. When I… She returned to normal and that's about the time you all walked in." He slammed the back of his head against the wall. Damn it all, he'd been tricked! The odds of the Liege Maximo knowing it was Miko were very slim but he wouldn't put it past him to manipulate the situation like this. He'd tricked him again and, once again, someone had been seriously injured (or worse) because of it.

"Jack," Arcee spoke softly. "It's not your fault. You were angry someone had disgraced the memory of a loved one. It's not easy to swallow something like that. No one here blames you."

"Tell that to Bulkhead," he replied. "He'll want to kill me now."

"Optimus will straighten him out if he has to. I think we should get some rest. We're likely to have some long days ahead of us while searching for Miko." The girl was alive; she had to be. Miko was a fighter, like any Wrecker Arcee had ever seen work. They'd find her and figure what the frag was going on. As they walked out of the room, Jack picked up Mugetsu, unable to stop the tears from flowing at the sight of Miko's blood on the black blade.

Dammit, what had he done?

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

The next thing Miko's sense alerted her to was an odd, but appealing smell. It smelled familiar, but she couldn't place it. Either way, it made her stomach growl in hunger but her body refused to move. It felt like she was frozen while at the same time, the pain was gone. She finally managed to open her eyes and was immediately assaulted by a bright light.

She managed to move her hand to block it as her eyes adjusted and looked around once they did. She managed to sit up and take in her surroundings. She was in a bedroom of some kind, everything decorated in bright white and gold, some dark blue managing to finds way there. She slid out of bed and realized something; her clothes were gone and replaced with a new attire. It was some kind of white gown one would wear to bed.

She didn't have time to be thinking about this as her stomach growled, urging forward to find out what that smell was. She found the door and opened it slowly, not wanting to startle the people who brought her here. After all, they may have treated her wounds but she had no idea why. She entered the hallway and walked towards the source of the smell, ignoring the unusual artwork on the wall. She entered what she assumed was the kitchen.

Her gaze landed on a plate of food she hadn't seen but her nose told her that was the smell. It looked pretty delicious and a voice in the back of her head told her they would have eaten if it wasn't meant for her. She walked over and sampled something on the plate, preparing herself for something either delicious or disgusting. Fortunately, it was the former and she started to dig in, failing to notice the figure behind her smile. It called to her, "I'm glad to see you have regained consciousness, child."

Miko stopped her eating and slowly turned around, being met by a man dressed in a white, blue, and gold robe. His skin was tan and his hair was white but he looked very young. He had small goatee on his chin and his eyes were… They were completely white! They looked like a dead person's eyes! What the frag was he?

"Are you okay?" he asked. His voice was deep (not Optimus Prime deep but deep nonetheless). He walked toward her, causing her to take notice of something else. Protruding from his back were large, long, white wings! Was he an angel?

"Who are you?" she asked, mouth still full of food.

"I am Azrael," he replied with a slight bow. "I am the Archangel of Death."

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

**A/N: Again, this was going to be longer but I enjoy messing with you guys too much! ^^ Next time: Miko tries to figure what is going on.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Miko's eyes bugged out of her head so much, one might think they'd fall out at any moment. She gaped at the figure in front her, both in shock and horror. This man seemed as gentle as Optimus Prime and had the appearance to match such gentleness. He was an Angel (or Archangel, as he put it) for crying out loud, but he was… Death? And the fact that she was here with him could only mean one thing; she was dead.

Jack had killed her thanks to the mechanizations of the Bargainer and now she'd lost the Forge and would never see the others again. Shock faded into sadness as her eyes stung with tears, prompting a gentle hand on her shoulder. She saw the comforting gaze of Azrael , a gentle smile on his face, "Do not weep, child. All we be fine."

"How can it?" she choked out. "I-I-I'm d-dead."

"Untrue," he replied. "You are alive and well." She stared at him in shock before he continued. "Had you passed on from the Third Kingdom, your soul would have passed through the well into the Creator's Kingdom. You still maintain your corporeal form." He wiped away her tears and sat her down, allowing her to absorb the information. If she wasn't dead, then where was she? She looked to him for answers.

"Where am I?"

"You are in the White City, child." He replied. "This stands as the final threshold to the Creator's Kingdom." Miko simply nodded, utterly confused by what was going on. So she wasn't in Heaven, but the last stop before it? And this guy was the Angel of Death? He didn't look like someone who would take a life no matter the reason.

She decided to finish her breakfast since he probably went to a lot of trouble to make it for her. Even a little cold, it was still delicious as she finished the last bites. Azrael smiled and took her dish before she could protest and quickly cleaned and replaced it. He walked (or floated via his wings) past her towards the door. He beckoned for her to follow, which she did without fail.

He opened the door to his home and the room was flooded with perhaps the brightest light she'd ever seen. Shielding her gaze from the luminescence, Miko barely made out the large buildings in view of the home. Her eyes managed to adjust partially, Azrael using his wing to provide her some relief. He moved forward, her following, and stood at peak that commanded a sweeping view of the assumed White City. Miko's jaw was agape at the sight of the city.

The buildings shone with stainless gold and silver and stood higher than any she'd ever seen. In the distance, she could see thousands of figures moving through the skies via their wings. She caught a few of them floating through the streets, which were also a beautiful assortment of gold and silver. In all her life, Miko had never seen anything so beautiful, and felt unworthy to even think about this city, led alone be in it. She noticed Azrael at the bottom of the peak, patiently waiting for her to finish her gawking.

She blushed slightly before running down to fall in step (or float) with him as they entered the city. She felt her heart race when she immediately felt the gazes of its inhabitants on her. She simply pretended not to notice and kept her eyes straight ahead. Still, she needed a distraction, "So… you're Death?"

"I am the _Archangel_ of Death," he replied calmly. "I suppose it is rather confusing. I am one of many who govern the souls of the departed through the Well. From there, based your heart's brightest nobility or blackest desire, your fate is determined. I simply stand ready to see the souls to the Well whilst other, more _enthusiastic_ hands send them to me."

"So, why aren't in the Creator's Kingdom?"

"I was stationed here to govern the souls," he replied. "It is the greatest honor bestowed upon one such as myself."

"But don't you get a little tired of having to deal with Death everywhere you go?"

"It is not everywhere, child," he chuckled. "And I resigned myself to the duty long before my acceptance." She blinked in surprise; that sounded like something Optimus would say. She though back to the others when it hit her.

"How did I get here in the first place?"

"You were found by the Hellguard while they patrolled the city," he explained. "You were in grave condition, so I offered to shelter you until your wounds healed."

"Thank you, "she couldn't help but smile, a gesture he returned. "So you're taking me to be interrogated, huh?"

"I do not believe you pose a threat to anyone here, but it would serve to put the concerns of the High Council to rest. Do not worry, intrigue outweighs suspicion. This is first time someone from the Third Kingdom has ever entered this realm alive and well. I myself admit to a mild interest and how you came to be here. For now, all we can do is wait." He continued onward, Miko following while thinking about what she would say. She couldn't lie to Angels! But what would they do if they learned what she'd done, about the life she took? Once again, fear gripped her as they neared one the largest buildings in the city, presumably where this High Council was.

She only hoped the others were doing well, especially Bulkhead.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

"I'm gonna kill him!" Bulkhead roared as he punched the wall, the others watching in concern while searching through their own confusion as well. Optimus simply waited for the Wrecker to calm down while Ratchet evacuated any equipment he would need later on. Smokescreen and Bumblebee stood off to the side on the Prime's orders to make sure he didn't try to escape. They were all confused by what had happened. Why did Jack stab Miko?

The boy wasn't known to act without provocation, only then would he allow his killer instinct to take over. It must have been something great to cause Jack to actually attack Miko, even with that logic it was still hard to believe. Jack himself seemed in shock as to what happened but Bulkhead failed to notice. And what was that energy that took Miko and the Forge of Solus Prime? Arcee entered the room, confusion and concern etched on her features.

"Arcee," Optimus turned to her. "How is Jack?"

"He's…" she shook her head. "He's upset, Optimus. He's blaming himself; I hate seeing him like this!"

"Well he should blame himself!" Bulkhead stopped punching the wall and stomped over. "I don't care who the frag he is! No one hurts Miko and gets away with it!"

"Bulkhead," Arcee warned, tone low and threatening. "Think for one second. Why would Jack attack Miko? He wouldn't do anything without a reason."

"I don't care what his 'reason' is," he growled. "He's going to pay, so shut up and get out of my way!" He pushed past them only for Optimus to grip his shoulder with authority, his features stern as ever.

"Bulkhead," Optimus rumbled calmly, but dangerously. "Blatant attempts on human life _will not _be tolerated without proper reason. I will speak with Jackson myself. Until then, remain here." Bulkhead looked ready to protest when the Prime's optics narrowed, "That is an _order_." He walked past the Wrecker and femme, glancing at his medic, who nodded in understanding. If Bulkhead tries anything before he returned, Ratchet was to sedate him. He heard the sounds of the wall being punched with even greater fury as he left.

Walking through the command center, the Prime noticed the young girl, Sunny, sitting on the couch, her face covered in tears. Optimus walked over to her, "Is something wrong, Sunny?"

"Jack is sad," she replied. "Bulky's mad at him and he's sad."

"I am afraid there has been recent falling out between us," he explained. "If the cause is not determined, I am afraid it will come to blows."

"It's not his fault!" she looked at him, brown eyes glistening with tears. "I don't know what's happening but it's not Jack's fault!" Optimus gently petted the girl's head with his finger in a rare show of comfort.

"I know," he smiled at her. "And I am certain Jack's reason will help dissolve any conflict. You should get some rest, young one." The girl looked ready to protest, but yawned and lay down on the couch before she realized it. Sunny was certainly an intriguing young girl, full of energy one minute, dead tired the next. Optimus smiled at her gently before heading for the quarters Jack used during his time here. He knelt down and knocked on the door and gently as he could, "Jack."

The boy wasted no time in answering, and slowly climbed into the Prime's waiting servo. They exited the base and stood in the dark of the night, the moon shining over them both. Jack seemed to enjoy the apparent comfort the night brought him, so this was a perfect place to speak with him. Sensing the Prime's thoughts, he told him everything, from his rarely discussed time with the Tribunal to Miko's apparent excursion into their realm. Once he was finished, Optimus processed his thoughts carefully while Jack waited for him to speak.

With a sigh, he gazed down at the young man, "While I understand you wanting to protect the honor and memory of your mentors, you acted out of pure anger and without thought. Actions such as that can lead to chaos, such as the kind we now face within our ranks."

"I know," he said quietly. "I just hope Miko's safe."

"As do I," the Prime and his human counterpart stood in silence.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

After what seemed like forever, Miko and Azrael were permitted to enter the High Council's chamber, a large room filled with as many Angels as she could see. Not bothering to discern the Council from the populace, the girl simply listened as they spoke. Most of what they were saying went over her head, so she waited. She glanced around and noticed a group of Angels dressed differently than the rest. They wore some form of armor, most of them wearing helmets.

Two in particular caught her attention. One of them was female, her long hair just like the rest, white as snow. Her wings appeared more metallic like the ones she'd used during her fight with that guy in the Forge Lands. Her eyes were different; they were gold, her pupil dilated. She watched her with intrigue while the other watched her with scrutiny.

His white hair was short and one of his white eyes was covered by a golden eye-patch, evidence of a scar. His wings were large and feathery like Azrael's. He, too, had a small beard on his face. Maybe they were this Hellguard who found Miko. If so, then the guy scowling at her must be the leader.

She returned her attention to Azrael and the Council just as she was called forth. Swallowing her nervousness, she stepped forward and explained everything. Afterwards, the room filled with murmurs of the Council deciding her fate. She glanced at Azrael, who smiled assuringly at her. Finally someone spoke, "Given the rather intricate web surrounding this matter, we of the White City's High Council, deem this matter out of our jurisdiction."

"What's that mean?" she whispered nervously.

"That they will delegate your judgment to another Council," he replied.

"Is that good or bad?" Before he could answer, the Council spokesman continued.

"This girl's story suggests there is someone attempting to disturb the Balance and thrust us all into Armageddon long before the appointed hour. Therefore, the girl's fate shall be determined by those who would protect the Balance above all others; the Charred Council." The room filled with more murmurs and whispers as Miko glanced around. She caught a concerned look on Azrael's face.

"It's bad, then?" she gulped.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Next time: Miko meets the Charred Council. Will they decide to spare her or condemn her?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Since I didn't update yesterday, today's a two-for one deal :)**

**Chapter 15**

The walk outside the Council chamber was a quiet one, Miko watching as Azrael's face changed from curious to worried to calm whenever he caught her gaze on him. There was something he wasn't telling her about this "Charred Council" (not that she placed too much hope with a name like that). She tried her best to start up a conversation with him but what does an Angel of Death talk about when he's on break? So they walked in relative silence until they met by two figures at the entrance. It was the two Angels Miko had seen during the meeting.

The male spoke first, "I simply came to wish you well on your, journey, old friend. Were I able, I would accompany you but the shadows do not give his the time." He turned to scrutinize Miko once more before deciding to introduce himself, "I am Abbadon, leader of the Hellguard. And you are?"

"I'm Miko," she gave a small bow, feeling it necessary given his position. She gave a bow to his companion, who returned the gesture.

"I am Uriel," she turned to Azrael. "I too wish you a safe return, Angel of Death."

Azrael smiled, "Gratitude to you both, but I have dealt with the Council before and come back with little more than parched throat. I am certain this will be no different." With a nod, the two Angels departed to the air, leaving Miko to her thoughts. Abbadon; she'd heard that name before from the giant back in the Forge Lands.

"So, that Abbadon guy's some big shot, huh?"

"He is the leader of the Hellguard and champion of the White City. He stands ready to defend the gates of the Creator's Kingdom when the time comes. For now, he guards us from attack and occasionally shares in conversation with this elder."s

"You're not that old," she grinned, happy to see him smiling again. He smiled as they made their way through the city, Miko still feeling the gaze of the others on her. "So why is everybody staring at me like I've got a second head?"

"They mean no offense. As I stated, you are the first of the Third Kingdom to venture to this realm while still living. It is only natural they are little curious and intrigued. Now, we mustn't keep the Charred Council waiting. They have much to attend to."

"So while we walk, mind explaining some of this to me so I don't feel like an idiot like I did back in that meeting?" Azrael glanced at her for a moment before pondering her request.

"There exists a Balance that binds all worlds, no matter their affiliation. Light or dark, Angel or Demon, all must abide by it or face the Council's Wrath. Those bold, or foolish enough to defy them fall victim to their enforcers, a deadly brotherhood known as the Four Horsemen."

"Of the Apocalypse?" Miko gasped. She didn't know why she was so surprised; she was in the place just short of Heaven surrounded by Angels and walking with the Angel of Death. News that the Four Horsemen existed shouldn't have really shocked her all that much.

"The very same," Azrael continued. "They each hold unimaginable power alone, together they are nigh unstoppable. But they too are bound by the Law of the Balance." And the Council said the Bargainer was threatening this "Balance". And she was basically his accomplice, so did that mean she was going to be punished? She felt her blood running cold as she thought of what this Charred Council might do to her. She didn't want to help the Bargainer but she had to save Bulkhead.

The High Council seemed to understand her situation, so would they also understand? She could only hope. They continued walking until they reached some sort of portal, dark energy swirling like a whirlpool. It was a rather unsightly blemish in this perfect dimension. Azrael floated over the portal and beckoned Miko to join him as well.

Before she knew what was happening, everything went black.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

Miko woke up to white as she felt herself being moved under someone else's power. She realized Azrael was carrying after she must have passed out from whatever it was they used to get here. Wherever here was; it looked like they were in some kind of cave. It was extremely warm for a cave and Miko felt herself sweating more than usual. She nudged Azrael, who stopped and set her down once he was sure she could walk, "Apologies, I underestimated the effect the Serpent Hole might have on you, considering it was your first time."

"It's okay," she waved it off, continuing forward. "So how long until we meet this Charred Council?"

"They are just ahead," he gestured to the light at the end of tunnel. Deciding it would be better if he took point, Miko allowed the Archangel to pass her before continuing. Once they exited the cave, Miko couldn't believe where they were. The chamber they were in was massive, large enough to fit whole cities, if not worlds. They were still in some kind of cavern hence the roof above, but that didn't catch Miko's attention.

They were surrounded by molten lave, pouring from some parts of the cave like waterfalls, the light of the magma serving as the luminescence. Standing tall were three large had fashioned from stone into snarling facial features, fire glowing in the mouths of each head. Miko gaped again for the third of fourth time that day. Just where the frag were they? The first head spoke, "Azrael, Archangel of Death, the White City's High Council has informed us of a potential threat to the balance. What role does this girl play?"

"This young girl is Miko," he replied calmly. "She is of the Third Kingdom, one of Mankind. She came to the White City through unknown means and has been most truthful with her story. She may prove to be a valuable asset in tracking down the one threatening the Balance."

"And what use could this girl be to us?" the second head asked. "Is she not in league with this 'Bargainer'?"

"No!" Miko shouted but immediately covered her mouth, fear gripping her tightly. "I-I I mean I had to help him to save a friend's life."

"You would condemn billions for the sake of one, then?" the third spoke calmly. "Acting without thought is expected from a race so young and ignorant. However, this will not save you from judgment."

"Have you anything to say before we mediate?" the second head asked.

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to help undo what I helped cause," she spoke firmly. "I can't do that if I'm dead."

"Your death would serve as recompense enough!" the first roared. "And would serve as a reminder that those who defy the Law will be shown no mercy!"

"But if she were to be properly trained, would she not prove to be a valuable ally?" the second head suggested.

"And if she falls to this Bargainer, then justice will be served either way," the third agreed.

"It is decided," the first declared. "You shall be allowed to live and train under the tutelage of the Four Horsemen. Your purpose is to hunt down the Bargainer and execute him with your own hands. Failure will result in your death by either his hand or ours. Do you understand?"

She nodded, "I do."

"Then, Angel of Death, take her to meet with the First of the Four," the first head instructed. Azrael nodded and led Miko out of the chamber. Her bravado left her and she let out a long sigh.

She smiled at Azrael, who smiled back, "That went better than I imagined it would."

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

**A/N: Bwahahaha! You're gonna have to wait a little longer! Next time: Miko trains with the first of the Four. All who wage War know his name. Sorry if anyone was OOC.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm going of the game here and using the youngest of the Four, so I'm sorry if you think this is incorrect. I hope the Horsemen aren't OOC, but feel free to give suggestions if they are.**

**Chapter 16**

Miko and Azrael took the next Serpent's Hole to leave the Charred Council's chamber and wound up in some far off plain. She'd been told that the Four tended to keep to themselves until called upon. That meant she'd have to get used to those Holes if she was going to train with them. Still, she couldn't believe what was happening, even as they walked towards their destination. Azrael kept quiet, no doubt pondering the situation at hand.

He was certain Miko's story was true and she had not willingly helped this "Bargainer" attempt to disrupt the Balance. But the question remained: How did the Bargainer managed to grant Miko her abilities? There were few other than the Creator who were capable of such feats, the Charred Council chief among them. He would need to look into this once he returned to the White City. Perhaps he would find the reason for the Bargainer's actions as well.

He glanced at Miko, taking notice of her uncertainty, "Fear not, child. You have no reason to fear the Horsemen. Under their guidance, you will prosper into a find warrior."

She smiled slightly, "Thanks, but what if they don't want to teach me?"

"That is a possibility, but it is rare that they would ever defy the Council, though your first instructor has proven rather difficult to reign in at times." Miko gulped and kept her gaze forward, keeping an eye out for this first Horseman. She didn't even want to think about what he would look like, considering what she'd seen so far. Since they weren't angels, she doubted they'd be lookers but hoped they weren't grotesque demons.

"So… who's the first of the Four anyway?"

"He is the youngest and most volatile at times," Azrael explained. "He is the personification of a practice known to all who have ever wielded a sword. When the End War begins, he will no doubt be the first to answer the Call. The rider of the Red Horse, Ruin, he is War."

"'War', huh?" she gulped, even more fearful than before. She kept her eyes peeled for any sight of him, so she could prepare herself. Shaking in her boots wouldn't be a good first impression, after all. As they entered a small clearing, Miko saw a Horse brazing in the in the grass. The very sight of the creature was unusual.

The horse was extremely large and appeared to be made of smoke and fire, its eyes red as blood. A demonic looking saddle was perched on its back. As it brazed in the field, it occasionally snorted fire of some sort. Miko looked to Azrael, who smiled encouragingly at her. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward and looked around.

"Hello!" she shouted. The horse stopped brazing to look at her, ready to attack if necessary. "Mr. War! I'm here to train with you! Are close by?" She felt her cheeks burn, feeling embarrassed at the whole mess. The horse regarded with a look of confusion while snorting another flame. She waved awkwardly at the creature, wondering when this guy would show up. She felt her right arm start to irritate her and looked down.

She gasped as that mark that provided her with her suit appeared again, as if signaling her to something. Before she could turn to Azrael, the spot she was standing in was shaded by something. Looking up, she barely dodged the attack of some kind of figure. She barely rolled out of the way of what she could clearly see was a giant sword. The blade dug into the ground but was easily extracted by its wielder.

Before she could react, the tip of the blade flew towards her neck but stopped just short. She breathed heavily, heart beating against her chest as she stared up at the person who'd attacked her. He was dressed like some sort of ancient warrior, dressed in red cloak of sorts, a hood on his head. He wore boots and gauntlets. He had long white hair, resembling that of an angel. Further beneath the hood, cold white eyes stared at her.

This man's jaw was set in a serious fashion; on his right shoulder was a shoulder pad resembling a demon and his left hand was a giant gauntlet, much larger in proportion to the rest of his body. On his forehead was some sort of marking, one she'd never seen before. She risked the question, "A-A-Are y-y-you War?"

"Why are you here?" he ignored her question, looking up. "Azrael."

The Angel cleared his throat, "I assumed the Council would have sent someone by now, but I am happy to explain." And so he did, all the while, the large sword was kept inches from Miko's neck, ready to decapitate her at any second. The girl kept quiet as to not provoke him in any way. When Azrael finished, War returned his attention to the girl, scowling at her.

"I have nothing to teach a coward," he removed his blade from her vicinity and placed it on his back, turning away from her before she could say anything.

"I'm not a coward!" she sprang to her feet, glaring heatedly at him.

"You did not defend yourself from my attacks, instead you chose to run. Those are acts of cowardice." He kept his back to her and walked his horse, Ruin, who'd returning to brazing during the conflict.

"You just caught me off guard!" she fumed. "Try attacking me when I'm ready and see how it goes!" He stopped to glance at the girl, allowing her words to sink in.

"One must always be prepared for battle," he replied, turning to her. "Letting your guard down for even a moment will result in your death, girl." He pulled out his blade again and charged. Miko took a stance and rolled under his swing. She put all her strength in her fist and punched him in the face. However, he merely stared at her as if fist wasn't even there.

'Scrap' she thought as he felt the flat of his large blade knock her across the forest. She rolled across the grass to stop and managed to dodge War's next attack. Taking advantage of the blade digging into the ground, she hopped on the Horseman's giant hand and kicked him in the face. Once again, he was unfazed but she swore she caught the faintest hint of amusement in his eyes. She fell to the ground, breathing heavily, glaring up at the Horseman.

He continued to regard her with a look of disinterest, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. Anger burned in her body; this jerk thought she was coward! He had no right to judge her, not after all she'd been through! With a scream of frustration, the tattoo on her arm spread and she was in her suit again. Her chain whipped out and she threw it at him.

He brought his blade to block the attack, but the force of the blade managed to push him backward slightly. The Rider raised a brow as the girl charged at him. Deciding enough was enough, he grabbed her with his large gauntlet and slammed her into the ground. She squirmed under his grip as he waited her for to calm down. When she finally did so, he released her, "You have skill girl, but lack the knowledge to use it properly."

"That is why the Council has asked you to teach her," Azrael reminded them both to his presence. "There are few who come to mind that can even move you an inch from your stance, War. Miko is no coward, she simply lacks the battle prowess to use her skills effectively."

"I'm right here, you know!" she barked.

"I ask you again, Rider of the Red Horse, won't you and your siblings instruct her so that she may fight to preserve the Balance?" War pondered the words of the girl and Archangel for a moment. He glanced at her tired form.

He turned to her, "Stand." She did so without hesitation. "I still think you a coward, girl." She glared at the ground at his comment, fighting off the tears stinging her eyes. "Which is why I will instruct you to act otherwise. Let us see if you can prove me wrong."

Her head snapped up to find War mounting Ruin, beckoning her to follow. She turned to Azrael, who gently smiled at her. He called to War, "Once her training with the others is complete, send her back to my home if does not trouble you." His reply was a simple grunt as Miko joined him on the Red Horse. Taking hold of the reigns, War urged Ruin forward into the forest, forcing Miko to grab on to him.

Where in the world was he taking her?

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. I hope War wasn't out of character. Next time: Miko meets the second Horseman, who instructs her in long range combat.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Miko held on tightly to War as Ruin galloped through the forest, its destination unknown to her. She held on tightly enough to catch the scent of battle hanging over War. How she knew that was beyond her but was the least of her worries as she felt the world around them go black. So this was what a Serpent's Hole was like on the inside. It reminded her of the realm where the Bargainer chose to meet her.

She wondered if he was watching her now, considering she still had power of the suit he'd given her. If he was, then she hoped he was watching closely, because she would kick his ass next time she saw him. They exited the Serpent's Hole and emerged in desolate area, strong winds blowing all around them. Ruin moved at more leisurely pace, allowing Miko to release her grip on War. She didn't dare ask him a question.

The guy's aura just seemed too off-putting for it, like Jack when he was angry. She shuddered, her hand unconsciously grazing over the wound he'd left on her. Azrael managed to heal her wounds and save from death but still, she could feel the pain of it all. She wondered how everyone at base was doing. She had a feeling Bulkhead was giving Jack a hard time right now.

She smiled slightly; Bulk could be so overprotective at times, just like her parents. Right now, she wished they were here with her so she'd have someone to talk to. Azrael had a calming, fatherly feel to him but she still felt uneasy around him. She was certain the feeling would pass but still it lingered. She'd always felt like an outsider and now she was.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ruin's abrupt stop and War's dismounting, offering her his normal hand. She took and was pulled from the saddle with a little more force than necessary but she didn't complain. One glance at the guy told that manners weren't exactly his top priority. She hoped this training would pay off so she could kick his ass too. They walked further into the windy plain, War leading Ruin on by the reigns, Miko looking for any signs of life.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to know she'd been brought here to meet the next Horseman, whoever he may be. Rather than ask questions, she simply followed War's lead as they trekked through the area. The only sound heard was the whistling of the winds blowing around them. Finally, they arrived at what could only be described as a suitable living arrangement. War glanced around, stepping forward only to be stopped by a loud gunshot, a bullet just barely missing the foot intruding on the land.

Miko looked up on the roof of the house to find another male, clad in gauntlets and clawed gloves around his arms, boots and pants, a scarf around his neck, and a mask over his face, exposing his yellow eyes and black hair. He was bare chested, unbothered by the harsh winds around him. In his right hand, he wielded a large pistol, a similar one holstered on his left thigh. War regarded him with his usual expression, "Strife."

"You should have sent word you were coming, War," he jumped down, landing without difficulty. "Had I not known better, I'd have mistaken you for some intruder."

"I assumed the Council sent word, informing you of what is happening."

"You know the Council," Strife shrugged. "They inform us at their leisureliest of paces." He took notice of Miko and tilted his head, gesturing his gun toward her. "I assume she has something to do with it. Most women can't bear your presence for more than a few moments before trying to lop off your head."

Ignoring his jab, War continued, "This girl has been assigned to us to train until she ready to face the 'Bargainer', a demon trying to upset the Balance."

"Sounds like we finally have something to do," Strife seemed unaffected. "I assume you approached her with your usual tactfulness. What is your inquiry about her?"

"She is a coward," he replied in an uninterested tone. Miko glared at him while Strife simply chuckled, yellow eyes full of amusement. He mounted Ruin and turned to leave, "I leave her in your care. Perhaps you can make something of her." He rode off without another word.

"A pleasure as usual," Strife replied to no one in particular. He turned towards Miko, "Your name."

"Miko Nakadai," she stood as tall as she could. "And I'm not a coward."

"I'll judge that for myself. If I went on anything my brother said, things would be duller than they already are."

Miko blinked, "Your brothers!"

"Of course," he replied. "But I don't blame you for seeing little similarity. I was gifted with our family's good looks after all." He turned and gestured her to follow, which she did, not even bothering to point out he was wearing a mask.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

Jack awoke from yet another replaying of what had happened with Miko that night, the weight of it all still a burden on his shoulders. He'd been keeping himself locked away, making sure to avoid Bulkhead until he was ready for the confrontation. He'd be no good until he fought through this on his own. He knew it was stupid and selfish but that was how it had to be. Still, the weight of it all seemed… heavier than usual.

He managed to open his eyes and find a small bundle curled up on his chest, her platinum blonde hair the only thing he saw. He smiled softly; Sunny had been doing her best to cheer him up, forcing him to put on fake smiles. He was supposed to be taking care of her, not the other way around. He wrapped an arm around her and maneuvered her onto the mattress, the girl snuggling into him. She murmured, "Daddy", in her sleep.

It no longer mattered to him whether she was talking to him or her birth father anymore, he was just happy to see her resting. He caught the small of food and decided to get some breakfast, gently separating from the girl. He realized he was in his home for the first time in a while and was met with an unusual sight; Arcee in her human body, wearing an apron and setting the table. He knew his mother must be working at the hospital right now but this was strange. He raised an eyebrow when they saw each other.

She smiled, "Morning, sleep well?"

"Fine," he replied, still wondering what was going on. "How about you?"

"Fine," she answered, still smiling, "Hungry? I made some breakfast."

"Did you?" he crossed his arms.

Her smile turned into a frown, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Only that I've never seen you cook before and that I doubt you could have learned this all in one night. So?"

"Well… maybe… June helped me a little."

"And 'a little' would be…"

"Everything after the first try nearly burned the house down while you were out. We managed to clean it up before you got back." Jack smirked at her reddened face. "Shut up and eat."

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

Miko had followed Strife into the eye of this plain's endless wind storms, her suit having manifested along the way, and found herself surrounded by the wind, object moving all around them. She watched the Horseman aimed his gun and didn't move for a moment, his eyes darting around behind the mask. Finally, he pulled the trigger and managed to hit something, turning it into chunks. He turned to her, pulled out his other pistol, adjusted it, and held it out for her to grab, "Your turn."

"What?" she looked nervous. "I've never used a gun before in my life! I mean I've played first person shooters but that's as far my combat experience with a gun goes!"

"It will be fine," he assured. "All you have to do is hit the target."

"What target!"

"The ones swirling around us," he said as if it were obvious. "Why else do you think we're in the eye of the storm?"

"But-" Strife simply shoved the weapon into the girl's grasp. It wasn't as heavy as it appeared or maybe she was just stronger. Either way, she was nervous.

Strife sighed, "I don't just allow anyone to wield Redemption, you know. But I like you."

"Redemption?"

"The pistol's name," he answered. "In my hand is its twin, Mercy. Alone they are powerful, but used in conjunction, they are devastating. Now aim." He moved out of the way as Miko raised the gun, looking for something to hit. Everything was moving at such a fast speed, she could barely make out their figures.

"I can't-" She felt the barrel of Mercy press up against the back of her head.

"Either you pull the trigger or I will," he stated.

"Hard to do that with a gun pointed at the back of my head!"

"Then I'd suggest doing as the one holding the gun instructs or I fire."

**Darkisder: The Prime Judgment**

**A/N: Next time: After training with Strife, Miko meets the third Horseman.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Bulkhead continued to seethe with rage as he stalked towards the command center. It had been two days since Miko disappeared and there was still no sign of her. Worst of all, the source of his frustration had decided to hide out in Jasper, Nevada for the time being. Optimus had forbidden from going to the town until he "calmed himself". Let's see him try and calm himself when the person responsible for someone he cared about disappeared was just a drive a away!

Worst of all, they were all feeling sorry for him! As if he was the victim here! The only victim was Miko and who knows if she was even still…. If that was the case, then all the more reason for him to get his hands on Jack. He didn't care who was in his way, not even Optimus himself; he'd get to that kid one way or another.

Bulkhead looked in the command center to find Ratchet in the medical bay, his back to him, and no sign of Optimus, 'Bee, or Smokescreen. His anger gave way to satisfaction very briefly as he walked past Ratchet. He wasn't built for stealth, so there was no point in trying. He'd reached the entrance when a voice spoke up, "And where do you think you're going, Bulkheadd?"

"He didn't even bother to turn and face Ratchet, "Take a guess."

"You heard Optimus' orders," the medic chastised. "You are not to go to Jasper until further notice."

"You mean until Jack develops the ball bearings to face me!" Now he was glaring at him, "He hits Miko and you all treat him like he's the victim!"

"In a way, he is," Ratchet explained calmly. "The Liege Maximo tricked him into attacking Miko. How, we do not know, but I believe what Optimus told us. Right now, all we can do is wait for Jack to return on his own. I am certain Arcee will be able to convince him."

"Yeah, by fragging his brains out!"

"Ignoring that disparaging remark," Ratchet growled. "I would be thankful Arcee wasn't anywhere she could have heard you, or Jack for that matter. Together, they'd both do more damage than Hardshell or Tox-En could have ever done. Now, are you going to return to your quarters or am I going to have to sedate you. I prefer the former since the latter will require carrying you."

"Get fragged!" He leapt forward and shifted into vehicle mode, speeding out of base before Ratchet had a chance to lock up. Now Bulkhead was speeding towards Jasper, his mind one thing; getting his servos on Jack and strangling him. He dodged a ground-bridge meant to return him to base and continued onward. He was just about to the city when something landed on his roof.

"Looking for me?" ShadowStrike asked calmly. "If you wanted to chat, you could have called ahead. I was enjoying a nice breakfast Arcee made for me." Bulkhead swerved onto the dirt road, the ninja jumping off and landing on the ground as Bulkhead prepared to transform. "Whether or not you're angry with me shouldn't keep you from obeying the rules; no letting the public see you."

"Then lead the way!" he snarled, charging toward him with his wheels. ShadowStrike sighed and decided to head to the old ghost town, running through the desert with the speed taught to him by Hisomi. He moved a slower pace so the Wrecker could keep him in his sights. Once they reached the town, Jack leapt into the air and landed on the building. Bulkhead stopped and transformed, glaring furiously at the boy.

"I don't suppose you're willing to talk," he stated rather than asked.

"Sure, come down here and we can 'talk' all you want!" He brought out his mace and smashed the building, causing it to collapse. ShadowStrike leapt to the next building, prompting another strike from the Wrecker. They continued this pattern until they were in the ghost town's center, plenty of buildings surrounding them. He glowered at his surrounding, realizing Jack had tricked him and was now perfectly hidden amongst the buildings, "Come out and show yourself!"

"We can talk without seeing each other, can't we?"

"Not as polite, if you ask me!"

"I know you're angry about what happened with Miko and I don't blame you," he began. "Nothing justifies what I did, but stewing in your anger won't solve anything."

"Then how about I beat the scrap out of you, then?" he roared. "You attack Miko, you _stab_ her, then you don't even bother to help search for her! Just because you've been deemed a 'Prime' by the Thirteen, you think you can do whatever you want!"

"I've never thought that. I know just how much of an honor this is, but I'm still human, and my emotions tend to cloud my judgment. I'm not quite at the Optimus Prime level of subduing emotions yet." The Wrecker was getting tired of this game of hide and seek, he chose to just smash the building's until he found the kid. Finally, Jack decided to appear before, his sword thrust into the building. He obviously wasn't going to fight Wrecker. He jumped down to face the Wrecker, still in ninja form, "If beating me down is going to satisfy you, then go ahead."

The Wrecker stalked towards the boy and slammed his fist just short of him, Jack never flinching, "If you're not gonna fight back, then there's no point. I'll find Miko, then kick you aft to the Pit."

"Fair enough," despite the situation, Jack's eyes flashed red with amusement. The two parted ways just as a ground-bridge appeared and Optimus stepped out, his features stern.

"Bulkhead…" he began, but Bulkhead pushed past him.

"Your golden boy's safe and sound until I find Miko," he replied as he entered the ground-bridge. The Prime merely sighed as he followed suit.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

Miko had followed Strife's instructions and pulled the trigger on Redemption, reducing a random target to dust. He was impressed enough to deem her worthy of further training, but decided she should meet with the remaining two Horsemen first. She agreed and he summoned forth his steed, a white horse whose mane, hooves, and tale surrounded by an ever-present wind. They both mounted the horse and rode off to the next Serpent's Hole. The calming effects of the darkness allowed them to move at slower pace.

Up until that point, Miko had been holding on to Strife for support, her face red as beat due his bare chest. She was thankful she could release him and ride in safety as they headed toward the next dimension. So despite keeping to themselves, they seemed to be able to reach each other when they needed to. Still, a question bothered her; "Hey, why do you guys work for that Charcoal Council?"

"Charred Council," he corrected her, but she simply shrugged. "It is a long story and I've never been suited at explaining those kinds of tales."

"Will the next Horseman be able to?"

"Depends," he shrugged. "Fury's never liked reliving those times and it's no surprise. It was nothing but chaos back then." Rather than press for further answers, she decided to wait and meet this 'Fury' herself. They entered a world that looked like something they'd find on Earth. A beach, the sea pushing and pulling against the tide, the sun shining brightly. It was a pretty nice place, considering a Horseman of the Apocalypse lived here.

Immediately, Miko dismounted the horse while Strife remained, galloping heard in the distance. Miko swallowed nervously as the steed came into view, a black horse getting closer and closer with each passing moment. The black steed stopped just short of them, Miko shielding herself from the sand it pushed forward. Looking up, she was surprised to find a _female_ on the horse. She was clad in armor that covered all the right places while extenuating others, a whip rolled up at her right side.

Her hair was long and purple, her lips rather full, and her eyes were yellow and like her two brothers, didn't seem to have any pupils. She glanced in Miko's direction before speaking, "Strife, to what do owe this visit?"

"I see the Council hasn't gotten around to informing you, either?" he sighed. "This girl is to be student to us and acquire the skills necessary to stop a demon trying upset the balance. I've already gauged her abilities for myself and she has talent."

"And what of War? What are his thoughts on her?"

"The usual," he replied. "She's a coward, the Balance is in trouble, all that crap." Fury simply rolled her eyes; whether it was because of Strife's statements or his rather disorganized way of delivering them, Miko wasn't sure. Strife readied his steed to leave, "Well, see for yourself is she's worthy enough to receive your training." He rode off, disappearing in the Serprent's Hole.

Miko shuffled her feet for a moment before speaking, "Hi, I'm Miko, nice to meet you."

"I am Fury," she replied. "Likewise. So, I see my brothers have instilled you with confidence." The sarcasm in her voice slightly reminded her of something Arcee might say and she giggled. Fury smiled, "It's alright. Strife may have told you otherwise, but his courting skills make goblins seem appealing." Miko couldn't help but laugh again; now they were starting to sound like siblings.

"Well, he didn't," she answered. "But I'll be sure to let him know next time I see him." She giggled again. "It's kind of funny, your name."

"How so?" she raised a brow.

"Let's just say we have a saying on Earth," she left it at that when Fury didn't press her for answers, getting serious. "I guess we should get to the training."

"Yes," she replied, "let us see what you have learned and are capable of so far."

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

**A/N: At the suggestion of MeeLeeSmasher, I'll wait until I've introduced all of the Horsemen before going into Miko's training. Next time: Miko meets the final Horseman. The oldest and most powerful. The Leader and most feared. He has been given many names; Kinslayer, Executioner,… Death.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I'm going on a Drill Meet in Saturday morning, so I decided to update the story this morning. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 19**

After her preliminary training with Fury was complete, the sole female Rider decided it was time Miko met the last Horseman. Miko didn't know that much about religious history, but she knew the final Horseman's name all too well. He was no doubt known to all, even those who knew nothing of the Horseman. His name was said in many different languages on Earth, but they translated to the same thing. The final Horseman, his Avarice was Death.

His past was shrouded in mystery, and he preferred it that way. He is the root of all Avarices represented by the Horsemen, fitting since each one ultimately leads to him. His depictions varied from an Angel (disproven by Azrael's appearance) to a shrouded skeleton wielding a large scythe. Miko gulped nervously as she mounted Fury's steed. With the snap of the reigns, they rode forward to the next Serpent's Hole.

The young girl couldn't help but wonder what Death would be like once she met him. Despite their fearsome reputation and appearance, the Horsemen didn't seem all that intimidating, save for War and his temperament. Strife was blunt and straight to the point, never wasting time when it came to business. Fury, despite her epithet, seemed very kind and supportive. She figured it couldn't be easy for her to the only female amongst such a fierce group.

As they passed through the Serpent's Hole, Miko remembered what Strife had told her about broaching the Horsemen's past with Fury. That she'd be more open to talk about it while not caring for their lives back then. She decided to appease her curiosity and ask, "Fury, how did you guys become… what you are?"

Fury glanced back at her as her steed rode through the darkness, the faintest look of remembrance crossing her face. Her features soon solidified into an unreadable expression as she looked forward. Miko simply sat back as the Horseman spoke, "In the beginning, there was only Angel and Demon, both locked in an endless War until the Charred Council put in place, the Laws that would bind both sides until the hour of the EndWar. Before that however, the mingled dust of Angel and Demon brought about a new race, the Nephilim. They were a barbaric race, taking any world they entered to sword and burning it to ash. When Man was given the Third Kingdom, the Nephilim, led by Absalom, sought to take it."

Miko listened intently, not wanting to miss a beat in her story.

"Many lost their lives, no matter their affiliation to the White City or ShaodwEdge. If this chaos continued, the Balance set down by the Creator would have been broken. Four among the Nephilim had decided this madness had progressed far enough. They struck a deal with the Council; they would serve them in exchange for unimaginable power. Thus, the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse were born; the first order, slaughter their kin, the Nephilim."

Miko gave a small gasp as she listened on.

"When the dust settled, only four remained, my brothers and myself," she sighed. "Do not fret, I bore the Nephilim no love and cared not for the slaughter of innocent worlds. War and Strife share my sentiment, but Death…" She remained quiet for the remainder of their journey, Miko doing the same out of respect of what she'd just heard. Finally, they reached the other side of the Serpent's Hole and entered a new world. This was the kind of world she imagined would house the leader of the Four. It was a world of endless dust and ash, no visible signs of life.

She could definitely imagine someone like Death finding this place homey. She dismounted Fury's steed, the Rider doing the same, and knelt to grab a handful of dust and ash. She let slide through her hands as she wondered if this was one of the worlds destroyed by the Nephilim. She glanced up at Fury, who stared off in the distance. She followed her gaze and squinted as something approached in the distance.

She gulped as realization crossed her face. The steed carrying this stranger (or inhabitant, as they were the trespassers here) came into few. Its appearance was that of a skeletal emaciated horse, its skin pale. A green aura emanated from its body like a flame, it's rotted eyes glowing greed like said flame. Its hooves stomped the ground, leaving charred hoof prints behind in its wake.

In almost no time at all, the steed was standing right in front of Fury's, its Rider dismounting the demonic saddle on its back. His appearance was not what she expected, but she wasn't surprised. He was dressed in pants and boots befitting an ancient warrior, two faces on said boots. He was bare chested like Strife and had skeletal gauntlets on his forearms. On both shoulders, some kind of tribal tattoo.

At his waist were two folded up scythes, ready to be used for harvesting at any moment. His skin was a pale purple, and his shoulder length hair was pitch black. Finally, his most noticeable features was the white mask, which appeared to be a skull despite its smooth appearance, adorning is face. Behind it orange red eyes stared at them both, pupils dilated to give him an even more fierce appearance. Indeed, this was definitely the Horseman known as Death.

He regarded Miko with an appraising look before turning to Fury, "This is the girl the Charred Council wishes us to instruct?" His voice was deep and menacing, although there was no discernable menace.

Fury raised a brow, "They sent word to you? War, Strife, and I had to find out through Azrael and each other."

"They sent for Dust, who returned with their message," he explained. "I was about to send word to you when I sensed you entrance." As if on cue, a crow flew down and perched itself on Death's shoulder, its focus on Miko while the two siblings spoke. She squirmed under the bird's gaze.

"Yes, well the girl had a basic knowledge of battle so far," Fury reported. "Her skill has room for expansion while her strategy has yet to show itself."

"And what of War and Strife and their thoughts?"

"War regards her as a coward and Strife is simply happy to do anything time consuming until our next assignment," She replied, her hand resting on her whip. Death gave a small sigh and glanced at her once more.

"Return to your home and rest, sister," he instructed. "I shall see for myself if this girl is worthy of the knowledge possessed by us." With a nod and a farewell to them both, she mounted her steed once more and rode, disappearing in the Serpent's Hole. Death turned to Miko, "Your name?"

"Miko Nakadai," she stood as straight and tall as she could.

"I've been informed you helped a demon in his scheme to upset the Balance," he narrowed his eyes at her. "It this true?"

"Yes," she kept her composure despite the fear crawling up her spine.

"Then by all means, I should gut you and feed your corpse to Dust here," he gesture towards his folded weapons. "Do you have any objections to that?"

"I'm willing to make up for what I did. No matter how long it takes, I'll make things right." She looked him straight in the eye as he studied her a moment. Finally, he gave a small chuckle.

"You're certainly determined," he replied. "But know that my standards are extreme. I will train you until your body breaks. I've no doubt the others will do the same. Not only will you learn about combat, but sorcery and stragety. Now come, we have much to do if you are to be prepared." Miko nodded and took his hand as he hoisted her onto his steed, "Miko Nakadai, my steed Despair."

"Hi," she said somewhat awkwardly. The horse simply snorted in reply, green fire sprouting out from his nostrils.

"I think he likes you," Death stated dryly.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

**A/N: I know it's short but I've got to get ready for school soon. Next time: Miko trains with Death while the 'Bots continue their search.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Miko and Death rode silently atop Despair as the steed galloped through the endless wasteland of dust the Horseman called home. His guide, Dust, was following them from the air, keeping at a surprisingly close proximity despite the horse's speed. Miko tried to keep herself balanced on the saddle but found herself clinging to the Rider more than a few times. She didn't understand where they were going. There was, so far, nothing in sight that looked remotely important.

She had thought about asking Death, but found herself too intimidated by his sheer presence alone and she had no interest in testing his patience. She doubted he would hurt her (much) but simply settled for examining the area behind them to find something. Everything was going by quickly, not that there was much too look at from the start. Still, he had to have come from somewhere, right? She looked at his back again, trying to muster up the courage to from words.

"Death?" she found them.

"Hmn?" was his reply.

"Where are we going? There's nothing here."

"Come now, do you think I just stand around day and night waiting for the Council to summon me like some common watchdog? My home is deep within the realm so that only my siblings and guides may reach if they need to contact me. Otherwise, I prefer to keep to myself."

"Oh," Miko nodded. "I guess that makes sense." They continued onward in silence, Despair's snorting and Dust's cawing the only sound for miles. She decided to past the time while thinking about random things, when her parents came to mind. Scrap, how could she forget about them after all this time? There was no telling how long she'd been gone for.

She was always either called them or used a video chat when available and told them about her day, from school to her "Science Fiction Club". If she'd been gone longer than it seemed, then her parents must have been worried sick about her. Her father was adamantly against her going to America when the chance was offered to her. Her mother managed to convince him otherwise but only on the conditions that she called every day. How was she going to explain this one?

Despair's decrease in speed roused her from her thoughts and she looked up to find a small hut in the middle of this endless realm of ash and dust. Death dismounted the steed, offering his hand to Miko, who accepted it, and pulled her down. Dust perched itself on Death's shoulder once more, still gawking at Miko. The Horseman led his steed to the hut and allowed him to braze around while he gestured for her to come inside. Following suit, she felt she had to thank the horse for some reason, so she petted most fleshy part of its skin she could find, "Thanks."

The horse snorted in response and continued brazing as she went inside. The inside of the hut appeared no bigger than the outside as she found Death looking for something. The place was kept in great shape; who knew a Horseman of the Apocalypse would be so neat? With a low mutter of "Finally", he pulled a rather large scythe. Miko gaped at the weapon, wondering his intention as he motioned her outside again.

"This is my original weapon, Harvester," he explained. "Before becoming an agent of the Charred Council, this served as my partner in battle. After observing Strife for a bit, I found that dual weaponry make the job much less complicated. Since then, I've been meaning to find a proper use for Harvester as thanks for the years of companionship." Miko didn't even bother to point out how he knew that she was aware they weren't always part of the Council. He probably figured she asked a lot of questions, which the others, namely Fury, answered.

"It's… big," she didn't know what else to say about it. "It looks like it could take off a lot of heads."

"Oh, it has," he replied, setting the weapon down on its' blade. "If you can meet my standards for training, I might just allow you use of it." The girl gaped at the Rider in shock. Death… the "Death" would let her use his scythe if she passed his tests? That sounded like something you'd only see on cartoon.

Miko wasn't a goth but being allowed to use such a weapon reignited the fire she had whenever she saw Bulkhead smack down a 'Con. Still, she couldn't let her excitement show and remained professional. Still, she was certain he could see the wonder in her eyes as he chuckled. She straightened herself and assumed her new form, which really had to give a name time to sooner or later. She kept calm, "So what's first?"

"Combat," was his reply as he grasped his dual scythes, the blades unfolding instantly. He crouched down and bent his arms back, the blades crossing over each other. Miko unleashed her chain, the only weapon her suit provided her, and readied herself. Despite what anyone might say, she could learn when she wanted to. And after watching Fury's use of her whip, she had formed some kind of technique of how to use a weapon with a long reach.

They both watched each other carefully, sizing up one another's abilities. The eldest Horseman was without a doubt a seasoned veteran of battle. He'd been fighting long before she was born, before any human was born, and had amassed a skillset all his own. He watched her carefully, his expression and thoughts unreadable thanks to that mask. Finally, Miko's patience gave out first and she threw her chain at him.

Death rolled away from the attack and quickly dashed at the girl, avoiding her next attack by leaping in the air. His scythes were aiming for her as he came crashing down. She flipped out of the way with the grace of a gymnast (she'd thank her mother for the classes later) and pulled back her chain. Death managed to get close and swung his scythe with ease but with relative force. She ducked under it and managed to wrap the chain around his leg.

She tugged hard but Death remained in place, instead pulling her towards him with a jerk of his limb. He managed to trap her arm under his boot and prepared to bring down his scythe when she managed to kick him in the back, though it had no effect. He brought down his weapon to strike her when it stopped by none other than Harvester. The girl's chain was wrapped around the blade. Behind his mask, Death smirked; this was getting interesting.

He leapt backward to give the girl some space as she firmly gripped Harvester, in awe of what she was doing. This suit must have had a mind of its own since she made no attempt to go for the blade. Still, it was pretty awesome that she was holding it in the first place. She had no time to think about it as Death attacked once more. She his scythes with Harvester, her strength struggling against his own.

Death kneed her in the gut, using the flat of his scythe to knock backward before slamming her into the ground with his boot. She squirmed under him as he holstered his weapons, "I've seen enough." She stopped squirming and waited for his evaluation of her. "You possess skill in wielding a weapon, girl. Both that chain and Harvester. While I normally don't take on apprentices, I would be remiss if I let such talent be wasted. You're still a little too naïve for Harvester but I can you're determined to change that. For now, I'll let you off easy. Next time, you'll be lucky if you can even stand up."

"I look forward to it," she returned to her regular from to reveal her Cheshire grin had returned.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

In the Autobot base, Ratchet continued monitoring for energon signals while searching for Miko's cell phone. To his annoyance, neither seemed to be available at the moment. The others were out searching for Miko wherever they could, the Autobots covering any deserted areas while the humans searched the towns. So far, there was no sign of the girl but they wouldn't give up just yet. Each time they returned empty handed, they were even more determined.

Bulkhead searched tirelessly for Miko, the others doing the same but to the same degree. Any Decepticon unfortunate to cross paths with him was immediately sent to the scrapheap. Meanwhile, Jack continued to mull over what happened. He'd caught the Wrecker's glares and knew he'd eventually have to fight him but he didn't care at the moment. He needed the find Miko and figure out what was happening.

Just as the rest returned from yet another failed search mission, the Wrecker slammed his fist into a wall. As Optimus tried to calm him, Jack prepared to face the new voice that entered the fray, "Your 'precious' escort is still missing brother?"

"Oni-Kage," Jack glared at the ninja. "How did you get here?"

"I retraced my steps," he replied. He turned his head towards Sunny, Raf standing protectively in front of her. "An adorable child, yours?"

"Get to the point," he growled.

"Megatron is less than thrilled that you've been attacking his troops so sporadically lately, so I am here simply to offer your some advice. Think beyond your usual realm if you wish to find this girl."

"And why would you help us?" Ratchet questioned.

"I'll admit to a polite 'interest' in her," he chuckled as Bulkhead growled. "Besides, I'm certain she is safe. But if you need more assurance, then I will show you. Come, ShadowStrike." He disappeared into the shadows, while Jack waited a moment, glancing back at the others before following.

"Who was that?" Sunny asked.

"An unknown but dangerous enemy," Optimus spoke. "He has deemed himself Jack's 'brother' and hopes to one day battle him to the death."

Sunny processed the information for a moment, "Uncle is weird, then."

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

Miko returned to Azrael's home, sore from the days events as she entered. The Archangel wasn't home so she decided to lay down for a bit while thinking over everything. The Bargainer had yet to make his move while she was training to find him and kill him. Which begged the question; Did he already know what she was up to? He was the one who gave her this power after all, so why wouldn't he be keeping an eye on her, especially if she was being trained by the Four Horsemen?

He'd caused her so much anger and grief that it made her blood boil at the very thought. He made her steal from the 'Bots, desecrate the grave of someone Jack cared about and hurt them all so terribly. Even if she never saw them again, she would find the Bargainer and make him suffer for what he'd done. "If you're listening, I'm coming for your head." This time, she wouldn't feel terrible about revenge.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment.**

**A/N: I hope it was too your liking. Next time: Miko must face perils of War's training. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The morning fog hovered thickly over a vast forest, everything still as Death itself. The sky was in its rare alignment of purple, orange, red, and yellow, as the creatures of the night returned the world to the dwellers of day. The silence was broken by the crunching of grass beneath feet, two shinobi walking through the forest. Only thing stronger than the silence was the tension between them.

At least, that was hot it appeared for the one with the more demonic appearance, his red eyes always glancing at his companion. Behind the whites of his skull-like mask, no emotion could be betrayed, no true motive deciphered. He resigned himself to simply follow and only attack when his sword was drawn. The forest came to life with the chirping of its aviation and the rustle of its ground walkers. ShadowStrike and Oni-Kage's presence warded off any thoughts of attack.

This wasn't how Jack saw his morning going, especially since it was night time when they departed from the Autobot base, but his self-appointed rival insisted on it. According to him, he knew where to find Miko, or at least _how_ to find her. If she was alive, he needed to ease the heart-wrenching guilt coursing through him. He wanted to stop seeing that horrible look on her face, his sword run through her body. He may have been able to hide from the others but it was slowly driving him into insanity.

They crossed over a hill, jumping down its steep slope to continue over a log placed across a dried up ravine. Once passed the forest, they entered a plateau of stone, rocks and boulders sprawled everywhere, some of them slashed through. ShadowStrike glanced at his guide once more, an uneasy feeling creeping into his body. Finally, he spoke, "What's your game, Oni-Kage?"

"'Game'?" he repeated the word with as if it were a joke. "If you think I brought you out all this way just to duel you, you are sadly mistaken. However, it's nice to you know it remains a priority in amongst your thoughts." Jack simply glared as they trekked deeper into the stone area, stopping at the edge, a large mountain in the distance. "Beyond there, lies the key to finding Miko Nakadai. The monolith possesses the ability to transport us to the world's beyond our own."

"World's, eh?"

"Did you honestly believe ours was the only dimension after all you've seen?" he tilted his head, his question answered. "No, you've suspected for some time, but simply lack the means to properly locate these worlds. Still having trouble with your space-bridging technique?"

"You try bridging on a molecular level and see if everything stays where it's supposed to be," the younger ninja snapped. "Now since you're in a scholarly mood, why don't you answer a few questions as to how you know all this stuff?"

"I've seen many things in my lifetime," he shrugged. "But I see you ponder on more than your escorts. You've wondered how we are able to wield the power we do now. You, the power of titans, the Primes. Myself, the power of demons, Unicron."

"Uramasa is forged from his blood," Jack stated. "I don't understand, when we Raf was exposed, he was nearly killed. But you can use as if it is part of you? How?" Oni-Kage chuckled and reached towards his mask, pulling the material off to reveal a young man, possibly in his early twenties. His black hair was shaggy like Jack's, teal eyes staring at him in amusement. Jack simply raised a brow while removing his own mask, "Nice to know there's a human under there."

"Indeed," he unsheathed Uramasa, Jack grabbing Mugetsu in the response, but neither man made a move. Oni-Kage seemed to be studying his blade as if it he were wielding it for the first time. Finally, he spoke, "Unicron is our planet's core, all that holds it together. Thus, Earth and Cybertron are connected, as are its inhabitants."

"Save for the little fact we can't transform," Jack replied dryly.

"Can't we?"

"Go on."

"You and I are prime examples of what humanity is capable of, thanks to Unicron's presence, even as he slumbers," he explained. "Our bodies are capable of withstanding change, even on a molecular level. It is the ultimate form of adaptation."

"You're saying there could be others like you and I?"

"There are have been, some of them you've met," the ninja explained. Memories flashed before Jack's eyes. The tribunal, all the powers they possessed, the care they'd shown for him. The Shredder, and sheer savagery mixed with the intellect of a general. Karai, though she had yet to display any abilities, he was certain she was among those others. Finally, Miko and power she displayed back at base.

Oni-Kage smirked, "While every human is capable of this adaptation, not all could survive it, depending on change, as seen with the young one. Our spiritual make up is attuned to certain abilities."

"But you and I just so happen to neighboring 'adaptations'," Jack stated what they both knew. "Brothers, it appears we are." Oni-Kage's smirk spread as he led him to towards the monolith, stopping just as abruptly, his lips descending into a frown. Before Jack could do anything, Oni-Kage's hand shot out and he seemed to be strangling the air. However, Jack could sense a faint energy thrashing around in his grip. Finally, something appeared before the two of them.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

Miko woke up to another empty home, Azrael having left to see whatever duties his position brought him. Though saddened, the girl had pretty much memorized the path to the Serpent's Hole and, after eating the breakfast that had been laid out for, she left for it. She was dressed in yet another beautiful gown, which seemed common to the people of the White City. Though if fit snugly around her body, she couldn't help but be embarrassed by the holes in the back of the dress, no doubt meant for wings. Along her way, she caught the uneasy stares of the City's inhabitants.

They were no doubt wondering why she wasn't on some sort of leash or being accompanied by some guards. Honestly, what harm do they think she could do? They reminded her of how Jack and Raf always used to watch her every time the 'Bots left for a mission. They were right to suspect her, of course, but it was still insulting. She reached the Hole and entered it, darkness swirling around her.

The calming effect it granted gave her time to think about how her training with War might go today, since last time he jumped her without warning. At least, none from him. The tattoo that gave her the suit throbbed as if it were being irritated just before his attack. It didn't do that with the other Horsemen though. Maybe it was telling her to be more wary around the Red Rider since he was so volatile, as Azrael put it.

She entered the forest and searched around for anything that would give War away, other than his usual appearance. She noticed Ruin brazing in the in the field in front of her, his interest in her amounting to that of fly. She kept her guard up, her suit slowly forming around her as she felt that familiar throbbing. This time, it was all around her as heavy footfalls stormed toward her. She flipped over as the large blade swung for her.

She readied her chain as War stood before her, his face as stern as ever, and charged, swinging the golden weapon at her opponent. War easily caught her attack with his large gauntlet and tugged her forward, his sword waiting to pierce her. She adjusted herself and landed on the blade, kneeing War in the face. Unsurprisingly, he was unfazed and threw off with ease. She landed next to ruin, who spared a glance before continuing to braze.

"I don't suppose you could give me some pointers, huh?" she asked. The steed simply snorted in response as War charged at her. She rolled away from Ruin and blocked the blade with her chain, feeling the ground be pushed down from the force. She used what strength she could gather and tried to push upward but couldn't. Some Wrecker she was turning out to be.

Suddenly she first herself pushing harder against War's weapon, managing to push the Horseman back a little. His stone face crinkled a bit as he applied a little more force into his stance. Miko managed to push against the blade, now facing War. His icy white eyes watched her with intrigue, as realizing something. She managed to push him a few inches before he pushed her back further.

She was about to continue when she felt herself collapse, falling into unconsciousness.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

The Autobots waited in their base for Jack's return, each trying to do something to take their minds off the worry. Smokescreen had tried to entertain Sunny but neither the girl nor the recruit had the heart for it. Bumblebee and couldn't focus on a game so they settled for watching television. Optimus and Ratchet continued to monitor for any sign of Miko, Bulkhead standing by at the ground-bridge. Arcee simply paced back and forth, worried out of her processor.

The monitors of the base pinged, drawing in everyone's attention as June Darby's new car drove up by the base, no doubt looking for her son. Ratchet pondered on whether, deciding that doing so would make it easier to explain the situation to her. She'd gone to give a lecture at a medical convention and was, thus left unaware of current events. Optimus chose to inform of her what happened, Bulkhead bluntly stating Jack's hand in all this. Once finished, June took a seat, Sunny in her lap as she pondered on what to do.

Another ping at the base signaled the arrival of Ironhide and Chromia, along with Agents Fowler and McCloud, the latte still angry with Ratchet. They too, had been brought up to speed, Chromia doing her best to ease her sister's worry. "Hey don't worry, sis, Jack seems pretty strong for a human. Not as strong as my 'Hide, but strong."

Arcee smiled, "Thanks." Another arrival then entered thebase.

"For Primus' sake!" Ratchet groaned. "Was there some party I wasn't aware of?" All joking aside, the base fell somewhat silent as Wheeljack entered the command center, Karai in tow as he transformed. The tension was thick in the air, only one unable to feel it being Smokescreen.

He turned to Bulkhead, "Glad to see you're up and running again, Bulk. I knew you'd make it through."

"Thanks, Jackie," he nodded. "Glad to see you're doing okay, too."

"Which begs the question," Ratchet interjected. "Why are you here? After that little revenge stunt you pulled with Miko, I would think you'd know you're not exactly welcomed here."

"Listen," all eyes and optics went to Karai. "We were called here. I'm the one who convinced Wheeljack to come. Just like Miko and I convinced Wheeljack to take us with to go after Hardshell."

"Regardless," Optimus rumbled. "Disregard for human safety will not be tolerated-"

"I know, I know," Wheeljack glared. "Look, the only reason I showed up was because I wanted to make sure Bulkhead was fine. Speaking of which, where's the kid?"

"She is missing," the Prime said gravely.

"Missing?" Karai gasped.

"What in in Uncle Sam's beard!" Fowler yelled. "First Jack, then Miko! What is she gonna come back some blood-thirsty killer ninja too?" He quickly amended, "No offence Mrs. Darby."

"None taken, Agent Fowler," she replied, gently rocking Sunny back and forth to calm them both. "But where is Jack?" Before Optimus could explain, he felt the Matrix of Leadership call to him, the area around all of them changing drastically. The Thirteen stood before, each of their faces stern as ever.

"Alpha Trion!" Smokescreen waved at the Chronicler. "Long time no see. How have you-" He was hit in the head by Ironhide, shutting him up. The elder Prime chuckled; the young Autobot was still as boisterous as ever. But the situation demanded their immediate attention.

"Listen well, for we have much to discuss," Prima began.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

The creature held in Oni-Kage's grip was unlike anything Jack had ever seen before. It had black skin and hair with an azure glow and was thin. Its fingers were long and had no legs, a robe simply hanging there. On its back were two wings and its face had no mouth but six eyes, each one glaring at the two Shinobi. Finally it spoke, "Release me, mouthbreather! I swear on the Nine Hells, you'll be ripped apart, piece by piece!"

"What a charmer," Jack replied as the creature began to spit profanity at them. This prompted Oni-Kage to slam him into a wall while keeping his grip on him. Jack knelt down beside the creature, his futile squirming stopped. "I would suggest answering our questions. My 'brother' here isn't the patient type as you can see."

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Bought Halo 4 and I'm loving it so far!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The Autobots stood in awe before the Thirteen Primes, their features set sternly as the gazed back. Smokescreen kept quiet while shooting daggers at Ironhide for the punch, the red 'Bot ready to hit him again if not for Chromia's interference. Optimus stood dutifully, ready to hear whatever the elders had to say. The urgency in Prima's tone was clear. The Warrior of Light spoke at last, "Autobots, we have discovered troubling news regarding the young one known as Miko Nakadai."

Bulkhead looked ready to say something but a stern look from Optimus silenced him, instead listening to what Prima had to say. "As I'm sure you are aware, Miko had been acting strangely for some time after Bulkhead's injury. Culminating in her being attacked by ShadowStrike after he had been misled by the Liege Maximo." The Autobots and humans behind Optimus sent furious glares towards the ultimate evil, who simply chuckled in response.

"Yes," his optics flashed brightly with amusement. "It was quite an entertaining sight to watch the boy's blade pierce the girl. If only he'd aimed further upward…"

"Be silent!" Prima ordered cooly. "Since then, we have done everything in our power to locate her. We finally chose to access Vector Sigma as best we could and combine its power with our own. After many cycles of concentration, we have located her but lack any means to send you there."

"Can't you open a space bridge?" Ratchet asked.

"It is not as simple as that," Vector Prime spoke. "A space bridge vortex can only send it users through other dimensions rather briefly. As you are very much aware, the bridge must be attuned to the frequency of that dimension."

"However," Alpha Trion spoke. "Given the dimension she is in, travel there may be simpler than we imagined. But it will take some time to properly locate a way into those dimensions."

"But what about Jack?" Arcee asked. "Oni-Kage said he had some way of finding Miko. Was he lying?"

"No," Solus replied. "He has a knowledge of this matter but only he and Jack are currently equipped to use those methods. The rest of you would only be destroyed by the intense amount of energy." They all gasped and felt despair take over, earning a small chuckle from the Liege.

"However," Alchemist Prime said. "There may be a way for us to attune your bodies to the method of travel. It will require us to once again intervene on behalf of the Autobots in this war." He glanced at Alpha Trion, who stroked his metallic beard in thought. Finally, the Chronicler turned towards his pupil, Optimus Prime.

"I had hoped to wait until you'd found it on your own to receive an important message I had left for you, but if the girl is worth-"

"She is," Bulkhead stated, optics narrowing.

Trion sighed, "Very well. Optimus, go to this location and retrieve perhaps the most powerful relic of old placed upon this world." Two simply stared at each other, their optics and the Matrix glowing. Surprise briefly flashed before Optimus's face before they returned to their stern setting. "With its help, I am certain you will have what is required to complete your task. For now, we have more pressing matters to discuss, such as this 'Bargainer'."

Karai gasped at the name, "B-Bargainer?"

"Indeed," Vector confirmed. "He is the puppeteer of this entire situation. It was he who tricked Miko into working with him in exchange for the Wrecker's quick recovery." Bulkhead's optics widened; Miko had done that for him?

"But why," Ratchet questioned. "Buklhead would have recovered regardless of the circumstances."

"But you yourself stated he may never be fully operational again," Prima replied. "That fear, coupled with all the devastation that had taken place, forced the girl's hand. Thus, she served as the Bargainer's tool in robbing different worlds. Even killing an innocent in the process." It was Mizuki's turn to gasp as realization flooded her. Her talk with Miko replayed itself in her mind, pointing out how strange she was acting as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Prime continued. "Eventually, she robbed both the monastery of the Ninja Tribunal and you as well?"

"Which made Jack attacked her," Arcee realized, her worry for him growing.

"Now, we know not what is at present occurring with girl as lack the means for communication without ShadowStrike and Zangetsu as our mediums. One thing is certain, a great darkness is spreading throughout all the lands. If not stopped soon, everything may be destroyed."

"Then we must swiftly," Optimus decided, inclining his head in a bow. "Thank you all for warning us. We will not fail you."

"Of that, I am most aware, Optimus," Alpha Trion smiled as they were returned to their dimension. As the Thirteen continued to worry over all that was happening, a plan formed in the Liege Maximo's mind. Another chance to have some "fun".

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment.**

No sooner than when they were returned to base did Optimus enter the coordinates shown to him by Alpha Trion. The others simply watched in silence as he activated the ground-bridge. They followed once they were given no indication otherwise. The eight Autobots stood in a large dirt clearing, a vast mountain standing before them. They scanned the area for any sign of what they were supposed to be looking for.

Out of the corner of their optics, they watched Optimus Prime walked over to the base of the mountain. Smokescreen was the first to notice something imbedded in the rock and quickly examined it to be sure. His optics were wide with wonder as he realized what is was, "the Star Saber."

The Autobots looked at him, some in shock, others in confusion, "A powerful sword forged by Solus Prime herself. The hilt of the sword is used to channel the Matrix of Leadership through each Prime who carries it." They turned back to Optimus, who took hold of the hilt of the blade. A glow emanated and spread through the mountain as Optimus removed the blade with ease. Before them, a large sword was wielded by their leader, a pulsating glow shining through the dark of the forest.

"By the Allspark," Ironhide gasped. "Just how much power does that thing have?"

"It is uncertain, Ironhide," Optimus replied. "All that matters is that we must join Jack and Oni-Kage if we are to find Miko together." They nodded and radioed for a return bridge to base. Once through, Ratchet, as well as the humans, gawked at the blade, but Optimus had not time for explanations. "Ratchet, locate the Key to Vector Sigma immediately."

The medic recovered from his stupor, soon locating the signal and reactivating the bridge. As they left, Fowler spoke up, "Hold up, Prime, you ain't going without me!"

"Agent Fowler-"

"Or me," Mizuki spoke up.

"Don't even think about forgetting me," Karai placed a hand on her hips.

"It is too dangerous," Optimus reasoned. "We do not know what dangers we may face on this journey."

"I've seen Karai handle herself,"Wheeljack shrugged. "She's a natural."

"Haven't you put enough humans in danger?" Arcee glared. "This isn't a game."

"Look, you dime store scooter!" Karai growled. "I've never had a real friend before, and Miko's the best I've ever had. So if you think, I'm going to sit around while you all go search for her, then you're as stupid as my father thought you were!"

"Another reason not to bring you along," Arcee glared. "How we do know you're not trying to get revenge for Jack did to your father?"

"Who was it who saved your little boyfriend from drowning in the sea, again?"

"Enough!" Optimus bellowed. "I cannot condone human involvement, but it may be required if we are to locate Miko as quickly as possible. But you are to remain close to us at all times. I will not have more of our inner circle lost among vast worlds." They all nodded as the Autobots transformed and readied to leave. Sunny and Raf prepared to follow when June stopped them.

"Oh no," she scolded. "Agent Fowler, Agent McCloud and that girl may be able to handle whatever is about to happen, but you two are still children. That's why Ratchet and I will watch you both until the others return."

"I agree with Nurse Darby," Ratchet replied. "Besides, someone will need to watch for Decepticon activity, so I suggest a few of you remain here." After some consideration, Smokescreen and Ironhide chose to stay.

"Optimus, bring Chromia back in one piece," red 'Bot requested.

"You have my word old friend," Optimus replied. "Autobots, roll out!" The wheels of the six vehicles screeched against the floor as they sped through the ground-bridge.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

Miko awakened, her senses dull as she replayed what she remembered before passing out. She was fighting with War (she assumed that was his way of training her) and was making progress when her body felt drained of its energy. She tried to move but found her entire body aching. War hadn't managed to hurt her that bad, had he? She groaned as voice called out to her, "Rest, girl."

She turned to War, who sat across from her, his face still contorted in a scowl. Ruin, after seeing Miko was okay, returned to brazing in the field. She ignored him and tried to stand, but her knees gave out and she fell on her but. The Horseman seemed annoyed, "Your body has been taken to its limits by your reckless actions."

"What the frag are on about?"

"That suit you are wearing, where did you get it?"

"From the Bargainer, why?"

"No doubt, it is stolen then," he observed. "That suit was created by the crafters of Angels to battle the demonic of forces of Hell. It was said to be their solution to the dark kingdom selecting humans with black hearts for their own purposes. The wearer of the suit was known as the Redeemer."

"'Redeemer'?" she pondered.

"The suit itself acts as a nerve, connecting itself to your body, reading your minds thoughts and emotions," the Red Rider explained. "But there is a limit to how far you can push yourself. Being human, you are less vulnerable to its effects. But overuse the suit's powers and you may very well die."

"Die?" she choked out.

"We haven't the time to teach you how to properly control your powers," War glanced up at the crow circling them. Dust landed on War's shoulders and relayed a message to him. "The Council wishes your presence. They have an assignment for us."

"But why me?"

"They want you to accompany us in the hopes you will either learn something or be killed," he stood and beckoned Ruin to them.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

The creature resumed flailing under Oni-Kage's foot as Jack tried to figure out what it was doing here. Clearly it was observing them but for what purpose? Jack tried again, "Look, this would go a lot easier if you just answered our questions."

"To Hell with you!" he spat. "I'll have both your heads if you don't release me soon!" Oni-Kage simply applied more pressure to the creature's chest, earning a cry of pain as it squirmed. Jack almost felt pity for the thing but figured he could take it. Just then, a ground-bridge opened and the Autobots shifted into their vehicle forms. Jack took notice of Optimus carrying a large sword as well as the arrival of Wheeljack and Karai.

The girl took notice of an unmasked Oni-Kage, "I forgot there was face under there."

"Heh," he replied, still crushing the creature.

"I'm not gonna bother to ask where the giant sword came from, but what are you all doing here?" Jack asked.

"We now possess a means of locating Miko," Optimus answered. Jack's eyes widened as he glanced at Oni-Kage who looked equally intrigued.

"You don't trust me?" the ninja raised a brow.

"It is not a matter of trust at the moment, but I believe your knowledge may yet benefit us, as well." He took notice of the creature beneath the ninja's heel and stepped forward. Oni-Kage drew back to observe what would happen. The creature gasped for air and glared at the Prime in defiance. Optimus spoke sternly, "Are you the one responsible for what has happened?"

"No," the creature floated. "All I am is a Watcher. My only purpose is to observe for the Charred Council. Have you any questions you wished answered? Because I'd be glad to answer them for you?" ShadowStrike and Oni-Kage glanced at each other and listened.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Miko and War rode atop Ruin as the steed galloped through the forest to the nearest Serpent's Hole. She had managed to adjust her body to the speed at which the horses traveled so she could think about War's words. Her suit was not only stolen from Angels, it was part of her body that would kill her if she over exerted herself. She refocused herself as they passed through the Serpent's Hole, the calming darkness easing her mind. They left it behind and found themselves in the caverns that led to the Charred Council's chamber.

War sent Ruin back through the portal as they ventured deeper into the cavern, just as the other three Horsemen arrived. Miko glanced back at them as their steeds were sent back as well. They passed her without word, Strife simply acknowledging her with a nod. She watched the four of them walk together; even with their backs to her, their presence had to be felt by all around them. She quickly followed suit, not saying a word.

Even with the seemingly awkward silence, there was still an air of comfort they got from being around each other. Having spoken with them, she could easily feel the sibling bonds they had forged through the centuries. In a way, it reminded her of the bonds the Autobots had formed, which made her miss them even more. She was lost in her thoughts, so she bumped into Strife, who ignored her as they found themselves before the Charred Council. The head in the middle spoke, **"Horsemen, how fairs the girl's 'training'?"**

"Smoothly," Death reported.

**"Is perhaps then ready to venture to Shadow's Edge?"** the head on the right inquired.

"Depends, is this a social visit?" Strife asked.

**"It would seem both the White City and Shadow's Edge grow more and more impatient as humanity's slow evolution prevents the EndWar's beginning. You are to simply deliver a message to Samael to remind him of the consequences should he defy the Law," **the third head ordered.

"And what of Abbadon?" War inquired.

**"The White City has faith in its Champion."**

"Because he's never tried your patience," Fury rolled her eyes. "If we are simply delivering a message, then why must Miko accompany us?"

**"IT IS NOT YOUR PLACE TO QUESTION THE COUNCIL, HORSEMEN!"** the middle head bellowed. Miko was starting to peg these guys down by their mannerisms. One was extremely angry, one was greatly inquisitive, and the last one was wise and calm. The Horsemen simply exchanged glances, unfazed by the Council, and nodded. They turned on their heels and headed back towards the Serpent's Hole.

Death sensed Miko's curiosity peaking and chose to indulge her, "You have questions, girl, ask them."

"Where are we going and who is Samael?"

"Shadow's Edge, the dark mirror of the White City," Strife explained. "Just as the White City is the last vestige before the Creator's world, Shadow's Edge is the last stand before Hell. It is entrusted to Samael."

"He is a powerful demon," Fury took over. "The last time we faced him, we barely managed to stop him, even with our combined power." Miko gulped slightly; someone who could take on these four and nearly win wasn't someone she wanted to meet so early in her training. The summoned their steeds, War yanking Miko upward onto Ruin, and rode through the portal. War sensed her nervousness and sighed, annoyance building.

"We will allow no harm to come to you," he assured, earning a smile from her. "You're no good to us, dead." She scowled at him; he had to ruin the moment.

"Charming as always, War," Strife chuckled. War simply ignored his brother and they rode through the portal, arriving in Shadow's Edge. "Dark mirror of the White City", indeed. As the White City was perpetually filled with light, Shadow's Edge was shrouded in darkness. It looked like something out of a medieval film.

The dirt was black as the night that surrounded them and thunder boomed and lightning flashed. Miko couldn't help but shiver at the feel of this place. It was like something out of horror film, perhaps the birth of _all_ horror films. The Horsemen urged their steeds forward, galloping through this wasteland towards the lone castle that stood. As they rode, Death called to Miko, "It would be wise for you to put on that suit of yours."

"Why?"

"To keep the demons of this dimension from discovering you are human, thus saving us the trouble of having to fend them off as they try to rip you apart and eat you," Strife replied bluntly. Miko's mouth was agape as her suit manifested itself in response. She took notice of a few changes; her claws were covered in metal, similar to the one on Fury's hand. Her boots were also reinforced, along with her chest, armor covering her.

"It would seem your suit has started evolving," Fury observed. "It should make things a little more interesting." As they reached the top of the hill, a vast army of demonic creatures awaited them. Miko gaped in horror at the sight of the creatures, unconsciously clinging closer to War. They snarled as the Horsemen rode by but none dared attack for fear of their wrath. She gulped as the watched her intently, a look of hunger in their eyes as she passed each of them.

The horde spread to make a path for the enforcers as the entrance to the castle lied before them. Moving forward, dismounting their steeds and sending them back to where they'd come from, the Horsemen and Miko glanced around. Entering the castle, the demons shrinking back from their presence. It wasn't long before they entered a vast throne room. Miko's eyes landed on the figure sitting upon said throne.

A large demonic being gazed back at the Horsemen with orange eyes. He had two large horns protruding from his head and a goatee like beard. He was vastly large and heavily armored, the only dark red skin visible being his upper right torso and shoulder, his head of course, and a pair of upside-down wings. He sat with his head leaning on one of his arms, looking up to see who had intruded on his realm. He grinned at sight of the Four Horsemen, unafraid their presence.

His voice came out like a harsh whisper but was loud enough for all to hear and carried an air of authority, "So, to what do I owe this visit?" He caught sight of Miko, who shrank back in fear to his amusement. "I see you've brought a _human_. I had thought the Horsemen beyond such 'Earthly' pursuits."

"We've come simply to deliver a message, Samael," War spoke. "The Balance is not to be disturbed. You above all should know the consequences." The demon merely chuckled, continuing to watch the girl with interest. The Horsemen prepared to leave before Samael spoke again.

"Actually," he grinned darkly. "I had planned on sending word, but since you're all here, you should know that one of this realm is on his way to the White City to attack its inhabitants. I would hate for the High Council to see this as an act of aggression. And you know Abbadon will take any excuse to begin the EndWar early."

"How are we to know if this is true?" Death narrowed his eyes.

"What reason would I have to lie about such matters?" The Four glanced at one another a moment before deciding to investigate this claim. As they turned to leave, Miko heard a strange sound as bats swirled around them, Samael towering over them. His smirk never faded, "I think it best to leave the girl with me."

"I'll have to disagree with you," Death gestured to his dual scythes, the rest of the Horsemen ready to grab their weapons as well. "She is under our guidance, and protection."

"But she will only serve to slow you down should my army learn of her place of origin," Samael reasoned. "After all, it has been centuries since they feasted upon the flesh of humans. It may stir them into a frenzy I may not be able to stop. And the longer we debate, the closer our lone terrorist gets to the White City and the greater the threat to the Balance."

"H-Hey," the five supernatural beings turned toward Miko. "It's okay. I-I'll be fine. Just go kick some ass, okay?" Death curled his hand into a fist, muttering something in a demonic tongue.

"Very well," he pushed pas the demon, who teleported back to his throne. The others spared glances at Miko and Samael before departing themselves, War being the last to leave.

"If any harm should befall the girl before our return, it will be you pays the price," he warned, leaving Miko with the demon as they rode off.

"It would be best that you remain in close proximity to me," the demon suggested. Miko did so, but kept a sizable distance from him and waited. Never more did she wish Bulkhead was here with her right now.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

The Autobots stood in the forest that served as Oni-Kage's home, just as the Watcher finished his explanation, "Thus, the girl's actions are a direct violation of the Balance and, in all likelihood, she has been brought before the Charred Council or killed by the Horsemen." The Autobots watched him with suspicion, trying discern if his words were true or not. The three ninja exchanged looks, clearly believing what had been told considering all that had befallen the Earth in recent months. Finally, Ratchet spoke from the base.

"Optimus," he spoke. "Do you think what this creature says is true?"

"I am uncertain Ratchet, but given all that we have witnessed on Earth and from humanity, it may very well be true." He looked down at the Watcher. "Tell us, where is this Charred Council. I wish an audience with them."

"Cause some trouble, and they'll find you," the being laughed lightly. "The only way you can reach them is through the Serpent's Hole and one must know where they are going lest they become lost in oblivion."

"Sounds like fun," Chromia rolled her optics.

"You've been most helpful," Oni-Kage commended, drawing Uramasa. "Now be gone." With a powerful slash, he launched the Watcher away, the creature spitting a slew of demonic curses at it fled. The ninja replaced his mask, Jack doing the same, as they all pondered what to do. If Miko had broken some ancient law, then they had to save her from the Council's judgment. Oni-Kage spoke again, "If you are to follow us, then I direct you toward the monolith. It should be able to send you all where you need to go."

"You're not coming with us," Karai asked.

"I've been away from the Decepticons longer than necessary," he replied. "No doubt I've infuriated Megatron. He appears to have some grand plan for me." He prepared to take his leave before ShadowStrike stopped him.

"Oni-Kage," he hesitated a moment. "Thanks."

"Heh," was his response as he disappeared into the forest. Jack sighed and turned toward the mountain, the Autobots shifting to their vehicle modes so they could travel.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Not feeling too well today, so I decided to update.**

**Chapter 24**

The Four Horsemen's steeds galloped through the realm known as Shadow's Edge, their hooves stomping into the ground. The Four siblings remained silent, their thoughts no doubt on the same thing; Miko's well-being. Despite the short time they'd come to know her, the girl seemed to have earned some manner of affection from them, More so Strife and Fury. Death's opinion of the girl had yet to be stated while War continued regarding as a coward. Still, they couldn't understand what Samael wanted with her.

He'd never shown interest in the taste of human flesh before, so whatever intrigue he saw in her must have been to serve his own motives. Despite their misgivings, they had to stop whatever demon was fool enough to threaten the Balance. They still doubted he existed until Dust returned, carrying word of the demon's sighting up ahead. A slew of demonic curses later, the Council's enforcers had all but caught up to the demon. It was nothing special, just some meek little thing carrying some sort of tome.

The book no doubt held powerful spells, being a remnant of times before even the Council existed. Despair overtook its brothers as Death prepared to deliver the killing blow, slicing the demon's head off with little effort. As soon as the creature's body stopped rolling, Dust descended and began to feast on the newly deceased's flesh. The other horses came to a stop. Strife observed the situation, "Well, that was a waste. Damn thing wasn't even worth shooting."

Death picked up the book, "This book holds powerful spells. Just one would be enough to eradicate a large portion of the White City. How came it to this creature's hand, I'm uncertain."

"Could it be a trap?" Fury asked.

"One can only hope," Strife brandished Redemption.

"Samael no doubt wanted to gauge the girl abilities and see if she was a potential threat," War said.

Strife sighed; he hated the fact they were all avoiding the subject for this long. He knew he had to be the one to say, "We've all seen the marking on the girl's arm. The one that allows her that suit." The others fell silent, not wanting to acknowledge the marking's origin but it was undeniable. And Miko clearly lacked the truth to its meaning.

Finally, Death spoke, "It would seem an old friend is saying hello."

"He has yet to show himself, the coward," War scowled. "Whatever plans he has, surely he'll wait until he's certain the advantage is his."

"Then I suggest, we finish our business here and prepare ourselves and our newest charge." Death whistled for Dust to return, which it did so with a full belly, perching itself on his shoulder once more. Mounting Despair once more, they rode off to Samael's castle.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

Miko remained as far away as Samael would allow her, his presence threatening her if she were step out of bounds. He'd gone through what she assumed was his usual routine, being the ruler of Shadow's Edge. Every so often, one his demons would enter, bow, and give some report that didn't make much sense to her. Of course, that was due to them speaking in some demonic tongue. It had been an hour since the last demon walked through the door and Miko ventured out of bounds again.

The large demon glanced at her, "Your insolence if proving to be most entertaining. But I would suggest you not venture too far or my men will smell the stench of the Third Kingdom on you. And I've warned you what will happen."

"Well excuse me if being near you isn't the best alternative," she glared. "Ever heard of a shower? You stink!" He simply chuckled; this girl was the most amusement he'd found in centuries. The newest presence in his domain caused his smirk to falter as he regarded the newest arrival with disinterest. She would show up just to irritate him, that witch. Miko turned in his direction.

Standing in the doorway was a demon, but she was different from the rest. From her presence to her appearance, Miko knew she had to be high up in the food-chain (whatever passed as the food-chain here at least). Her skin was a pale purple, her eyes a golden yellow. She had several horns protruding from her head and black upside-down wings. Finally, her outfit seemed to be that of a woman from ancient times.

She glanced at Miko, smiling almost deviously, before addressing Samael with something akin to a pout, "I'm sad Samael. You've been keeping secrets from me."

"They are not yours to know, wench," he replied, irritated more than anything. "And I doubt you came all this way to simply air you grievance, Lilith." The female demon smiled once more, sauntering toward him, taking a seat on the arm of his throne. He didn't seemed pleased but he didn't throw her off either.

"But you could have informed of the arrival of my children," she feigned disappointment. "It's been so long since I've seen them."

"Children?" the pair turned toward Miko.

"The Horsemen," Samael answered. "It was Lilith who created them."

"What!" Miko gasped.

"I simply mingled the dust of Angel and Demon and the Nephilim were spawned as a result. They were all my children, but the Horsemen chose to cut them down in favor of the Balance." Despite the apparent anger in her voice, Lilith's face betrayed no emotion. From what Miko had seen so far, she wasn't the type to mourn. She continued, "War, Strife, and Fury hold no guilt over their actions. Death, however, is different. How ironic, considering his avarice, that he is the one to feel so responsible."

The anger was gone, cruel mischief evident in her tone, enough to even earn a dark grin from Samael. Miko processed her words, deciding if they were true or not. Fury had confessed that they'd killed their own kind, but never mentioned a mother. She almost said something regarding Death but never finished. The door to the throne room opened, a demon scrambling through.

"My lord, the Horsemen return," he bowed. "They were successful in stopping the demon."

"It was expected," Samael replied. "Let them in. They'll no doubt want the girl back."

"I had thought my children beyond such 'pursuits'," she smiled mockingly at Miko. The girl glared back. She didn't have anything to prove to this demon woman.

"Sorry, I'm just here for training," she replied. "Unlike you, who probably takes it up the-"

"Stop your chattering," Samael commanded, leaning back in his throne as the Horsemen returned. They each glanced at Lilith, who only smiled mysteriously in return. "I see you were successful in stopping the terrorist."

"And with that, are business here is concluded," Death replied. "We'll be taking the girl back with us, now." Miko couldn't get away from those two fast enough, ignoring the dark chuckling behind her. They left the castle, the demonic pair watching from a ledge. The demons no doubt caught Miko's sent, growling in hunger.

One of them shouted, "Feast upon the girl! Kill the Riders!" His outburst earned him a bullet through his leg, completely severing the appendage from his body. He howled in pain as the others watched the Riders leave, Strife's gun smoking from fire. Miko observed which weapon he'd used.

"That's why it's called Mercy," she observed.

"You're learning."

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

The path to the monolith was long as the Autobots were forced on foot by the forest surrounding the mountain. While Arcee and Chromia could easily maneuver through the terrain, neither felt like waiting for the others to follow. ShadowStrike and Karai stuck to the trees while Fowler and Mizuki rode on Optimus's shoulders. The silence between them all was suffocating. The male ninja hadn't said a word since Oni-Kage's departure.

"So," Mizuki tried to relieve the tension. "This must be awkward for the two of you. Her father kidnapped your daughter, you killed her father." The two stopped and regarded the JSDF Agent with looks of annoyance.

"We know," Karai replied dryly.

"We were there," ShadowStrike's tone was just as dry. They resumed their trek into the forest as Bulkhead and Wheeljack conversed.

"So, how's Karai been treating ya, Jackie."

"She's interesting, Bulk. A real Wrecker, just like Miko. Doesn't take scrap from anyone. Isn't afraid to fight when she needs to."

"So, she was the one who convinced Miko to go along with after Hardshell."

"Yeah. I'm sorry for putting her in danger, Bulk. I told her to stay put and go back to Prime but she wouldn't tell me who attacked you unless I took her along. And Karai was all for it. I was outvoted."

"It's okay, Jackie. It's just… I try to keep Miko as far from the War as possible but something always seems to happen. I don't even want to think about what she went through after killing Hardshell. Especially since I was still trying to stand on my feet. Lucky for her, Arcee was there to talk to her. She seemed like herself after that."

"Good to hear," he replied. "Sorry I wasn't around much. Just didn't think I could see you like that. I wanted to come back, but I got the sneaking suspicion I wasn't welcome there anymore."

"You're always welcome as far as I'm concerned," he smirked. From behind, the other Autobots caught only a few words and the last of their conversation. Arcee shook her head, smiling somewhat; of course he'd be welcomed as long as Bulk was around. Bumblebee beeped and whirred something that earned a laugh from Chromia, while Optimus remained focused on their mission. They entered a clearing, the monolith seeming to be just beyond them.

The bones of long dead creatures were strewn everywhere, sending a chill down Mizuki's spine. She was not a fan of bone yards. She nestled herself closer to Optimus for protection. Folwer observed the two ninja jumping down and walking on foot.

"Welcome to Jurassic Park," Karai quipped.

"That doesn't even fit with the situation," ShadowStrike countered. "They're not dinosaurs."

"They're still not your average, animals, that's for sure," she replied, watching the bones carefully before they walked up a hill. Fowler and Mizuki held to Optimus and he made his way up. They traversed through a fog before coming to a stop before the monolith. The mountain towered over them, its entrance blocked by a large stone door. Four statues stood guard at the door, three above, one at the bottom.

The resembled some form of demon but appeared to be harmless. ShadowStrike and Karai ventured forward, examining the lone statue on the ground. In its stone arms were a pair of demonic blade. Karai reached out to touch when ShadowStrike stopped her, "I saw this in a movie once. You don't want to do that."

She nodded and they turned toward the Autobots, gesturing them to move forward, unaware that the blade, had sunk into the statue. The Autobots stopped in their tracks, Mizuki calling out to them, "Run!" They turned to find the statue's armor had turned from a faded brown to black. The creatures snapped it's jaw and unfolded its arms and clashed its blades to together. It slashed at the two, forcing them back.

They glared at the creature as its roar filled the ears and audio receptors of those nearby. The other demon statue came to life as well, leaping down to confront them. In one's hand was a battle axe, the other wielding a large pike, and the final brandishing some sort of sickle. They stalked the two ninja menacingly, prompting the Autobots to join in, a barrier preventing them from doing so. ShadowStrike and Karai drew their blades and took their stances.

"So about that movie," she asked cautiously. "How did it end?"

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

ShadowStrike and Karai readied themselves for battle as the guardian statues came to life, brandishing their weapons. They snarled at the two intruders, ignoring the Autobots behind the barrier. The shinobi and kunoichi glanced at one another, a plan forming their heads. All the while, the four guards' patience had run its course. With a battle cry, they attacked.

The two separated, dividing their numbers in half; the original guardian and his pike wielding comrade approached ShadowStrike. The battle axe and sickle wielding guardians circled Karai, growling low. The Autobots and two special agents watched the situation unfold, worried for their comrades. Wheeljack simply leaned back to enjoy the show; Karai was a natural at kicking aft, so this would be good. Finally, the two guardians after ShadowStrike attacked.

He leapt back as they slashed at him, their weapons swinging wildly, whistling against the air. Jack was quickly forced upward into the monolith's sides. The creatures displayed an excellent climbing ability, their sights set on reducing Jack to pieces. Once he'd gotten hold of the ledge, the dual knife guardian launched himself into air. He landed in front of the ninja and resumed his attack.

Karai fared no better against their onslaught, the battle ax and sickle guardians slowed down by the weight of their arsenal. She'd managed to get a ledge of her own, overlooking some sort of pond, the waters looking none too friendly. The two attacked with ferocity, keeping the female on the defensive. She'd managed to keep them at bay with her own katana but they were persistent. If she ever ran into Oni-Kage again after this, she'd kill him.

Outside, the others could only watch in suspense as the battle took place, all of them save Wheeljack worried for their human companions. Optimus watched the battle intently, hoping to somehow use the Star Saber to break through the barrier. But doing so could cause more harm than good if he didn't control it well enough. Bulkhead slammed his fist together; he knew those two could handle themselves but hated missing out on the action. And the longer this took, the longer it would take for them to reach Miko.

Bumblebee couldn't help but be amazed at what he was seeing; this reminded him of some old movie Raf had shown him about explorers coming to a temple where the guardians came to life. He knew Jack and Karai would be able to come out on top though; he'd seen them in action. Arcee growled in frustration watching her partner fight off these things himself. The only backup he had in there was someone she didn't know she could trust. If what Karai said was true, then most of what was happening here was her fault, and that infuriated her even more.

Chromia was interested to see how her sister's apparent significant other could handle himself in this kind of fight. She'd heard he was tough (just not as tough as her 'Hide) but seeing was believing after all. Wheeljack couldn't help but smirk at the apprehension on their faceplates, "Don't worry, Karai can handle herself. Your boy's in good hands."

"Am I the only one who remembers her father throwing Jack off a cliff, among other things?" Fowler exclaimed. "And we're really supposed to trust this girl?"

"I _don't_ trust her," Arcee replied, still keeping her optics on the battle. "If she tries anything…"

"Regardless of her previous allegiance," Optimus rumbled. "Karai proved to be valuable ally in protecting New York City from the Shredder's attack. I believe this is chance for her to exorcise the demonic shadow of her father once and for all."

"I hope you're right," Mizuki commented.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

After returning to the Charred Council and reporting their mission a success, the Horsemen had been dismissed for the day. Miko decided to return to the White City and speak with Azrael about a few things. Of course, that meant she had to find him first. He'd never told her where he went (of course, she never thought to ask) but how hard could it be to find the Archangel of Death? With a farewell to the Horsemen, she returned to the White City via the Serpent's Hole.

She could see angels flying through the city in the distance and decided it would be the best way to travel. Remembering what War had told her about the suit, she figured out she could have it do what she wanted if she thought hard enough. And like that, her metallic wings were back and she was gliding through the City. For a moment, her sense of wonder and adventure returned, wanting to explore the city further but she knew otherwise. Business had to come before pleasure.

She noticed the streets and skyline of the White City were free of its occupants, prompting her curiosity. She noticed a few of them heading in the same direction and followed. She found herself outside the meeting hall of the High Council once again. Rather than go in through the front door and have them stare at her, she decided to watch from the opening of the roof. She landed on the roof and watched.

The chamber was filled with the City's occupants, all of them talking amongst themselves as to why they were here. The Council entered the chamber and all fell quiet, its members taking their seats while the foreman spoke, "We have gathered to listen as our champion and leader of the Hellguard, Abbadon, speaks to us about what we must do to stop the spread of corruption." The foreman sat as Abbadon floated to stand in the middle of the chamber, unfazed by the dozens of eyes watching him.

"The universe is sick," he began. "Darkness stretches to its corners even as we gather here now. Their influence on the Third Kingdom is spoken of in lore and fiction. The shadows laugh at us while slipping under even the Charred Council's notice. The only way to ensure our triumph is to move forward and destroy this darkness once and for all!"

"You speak of starting the EndWar before its appointed hour?" a Council member gasped.

"What you are suggesting is a direct violation of an ancient treaty!" another bellowed. "One that has bound us all for centuries! You would risk the wrath of the Council and the Horsemen? You would risk Heaven's very honor just to sate your hunger for war?"

"I am not driven by any such hunger, "Abbadon replied calmly. "Only by my commitment to the eradication of darkness in this and all worlds. We cannot ignore the clear evidence of its spread."

"But you are suggesting _we_ begin the EndWar, thus dooming humanity before they are even ready to withstand such a conflict. The treaty dictates we must await humanity's physical evolution before such actions can even be discussed. Yes, their progress is agonizingly slow but they are evolving and we must wait."

"There would be no War if we attacked now," the angel offered. "Shadow's Edge has been warned by the Council against any action that would violate the Balance. Who would they believe? We, who are sworn to uphold justice, or Samael and his dregs, who serve the Prince of Lies?"

"Enough!" the foreman bellowed. "Abbadon, you are our most celebrated champion but what you speak of is the deepest form of blasphemy! There will be no more talk of beginning the EndWar or even conspiring to do so again, are we clear?"

"Yes," he replied with no emotion. With a sigh of exhaustion mixed with relief, the foreman adjourned the meeting, its occupants flying off. Miko couldn't help the shaking of her body at what she'd just witnessed. Abbadon was trying to go to war early? Now she definitely needed to find Azrael.

Once the chamber was empty, she flew down and her wings disappeared as she searched through the building. She watched as more people left, catching the sight of one of them heading deeper into the building. It was Uriel, Abbadon's right hand. She looked concerned for some reason, prompting Miko to follow her. It didn't take long for her to find the angel with Abbadon.

"They treat as though I seek our destruction!" Abbadon fumed. "Darkness threatens the universe and they continue to hide behind a Balance that does little more than prevent us from protecting all of creation. Is there no one who will stand beside me?"

"I will, my Lord," she bowed. "I am here, ready to serve you without hesitation."

Abbadon sighed, "Of course you are. I apologize; having to hear my ramblings must be exhausting for you."

"You are right to be angry," she assured. "The tendrils of the Dark Kingdom threaten us even here in the White City. We cannot rely on the Charred Council or the Horsemen to protect us. But I know that with you as our leader, we will survive the EndWar when it begins." She became bold and took his hand in her own. He made no attempt to lean in or pull away, simply looking off to the side while the doors opened. Azrael entered just as they pulled away from each other.

"I told you the Council would be angry," he replied with no emotion.

"They needed to have their eyes opened," Abbadon argued. "Even if they prefer to watch a veil, we cannot ignore what is happening."

"But to risk incurring the wrath of the Charred Council is madness. If they ever believe you a threat to the Balance, they will send the Horsemen to end you."

"The Horsemen are barbarians but they are not without honor," Abbadon assured. "Unless the Council provides them with proof, they will take no action against us."

"Just be careful, old friend," Azrael sighed. "You speak of dangerous things and one day, I fear they will attract the attention of dangerous ears."

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

ShadowStrike continued to battle with the dual knives and pike guardians as they clawed at him with their weapons. He'd managed to situate himself behind some rocks and come up with a plan. The pike guardian managed to slip through and attacked, his weapon blocked by Mugetsu. Jack managed a few cuts before he sent the creature flying downward off the cliff. It landed with a thud but quickly recovered, roaring in rage.

Before he could react, he felt a sharp pain from behind, one of the knives from the guardian sticking out of back. It roared as it threw another one in his direction. He dodged it and removed the other one from his back. The guardian got through and attacked while its partner climbed back up. Jack managed to fend them off with Muay Thai, Karai faring a little better against her odds.

The two guardians managed to force her back, attacking from both sides. She used her acrobatics to keep them on the edge, slipping past them. One of them charged her, missing and falling into the pond below. Contact with the water caused his stone body to seize up and break apart, sinking into the depths. She sighed in relieve, "So these things can die."

The other guardian took a hold of her and threw her down, just barely missing the pond. She recovered as it leapt down, its axe and its partner's sickle in hand. It started swinging wildly at her, forcing her back on defense with her katana. ShadowStrike continued to fight off the pike guardian, becoming frustrated with its persistence. He finally saw an opening and slashed through the creature.

It growled in pain as it collapsed, allowing Jack to cleave its head clean off. Taking hold of the pike, he blocked the attack of the dual knife guardian. It managed to cut him a few times but he used the pike to slice its head in half, knocking it off the ledge. The fall caused more debris to fall on it, though Jack didn't complain. Three down, one to go.

Still using its partner's weapon, the battle axe guardian roared as ShadowStrike joined Karai in battle. The guardian proved to be a challenge with its rapid fire attacks, forcing the two ninja back a ways. It kicked Karai away and managed to drive its axe in ShadowStrike's arm, tearing the muscles as it pulled away. The kunoichi stabbed it from behind, allowing the shinobi to cut its arm off. With a monkey-flip, he sent the guardian flying into the wall, forcing dozens of boulders downward.

With a roar of defiance, the guardian was crushed by the boulders, allowing the two ninja a chance for reprieve. The barrier fell and the Autobots rushed to their allies, who'd fallen on their backs in exhaustion. Breathing heavily, they exchanged glances, nodding in one another's direction as Optimus radioed for Ratchet to send June to treat their wounds. Raf and Sunny followed and were amazed by the area. June sighed, "Honestly, it's like you want me to have a heart attack Jackson Darby."

"It's just a few cuts," he replied.

"And a gash in your shoulder?" she raised a brow.

"The thing had an axe," he argued.

"Don't you take that tone with me!"

"Stop it!" Sunny shouted, hands on her hips, prompting them both to mutter an apology. The three returned to base as they prepared to leave.

"Stop smiling," Jack grumbled, noticing the smirk on Arcee's face.

"Can't a femme be proud?" she teased.

"You're a bad influence on her," he crossed his arms over his chest and waited to leave.

**Darksider: ThePrime Judgment**

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

After Karai and Jack were treated and June, Raf, and Sunny returned to base, the team simply stared at the monolith, wondering how in the world they were supposed to get in. Despite the guards' defeat, the temple door hadn't even budged. Bulkhead suggested they smash through it but Wheeljack offered that the foundation had to have been weakened depending on its time here. Making sure his shoulder wasn't going to hinder him, ShadowStrike decided to check out the temple alone. "Not without me," Karai replied.

"I can move faster on my own," he countered.

"And if there's anything in there you can't handle 'on you own'," she mocked. "Besides we made a pretty good team, somewhat. And any good team needs practice if they're gonna improve, right?" He simply glared at her more out of irritation than anything else but complied. It didn't take long for them to find a passage inside, a small crevice big enough for them both to fit through one at a time. She pushed past him, "Ladies, first."

"I don't think so," he replied, moving ahead of her.

"I would think you'd agree since I'd be right where you could see me," she commented wryly, unaware of the suggestive tones of her comment. She noticed how he didn't seem affected and it dawned on her. "You can't be that innocent. Have you even seen a girl naked?"

"Shut up," he growled, climbing into the crevice.

"Fine," she shrugged, a mischievous smile on her lips. "That way I can take a _good_ look at you." She made sure her comment was loud enough for Arcee to hear, smirking in victory at the furiously cold glare she received. She followed Jack through the crevice and soon found herself inside the temple. The two ninja observed the numerous cracks in the wall. As if they were wrinkles, left by time itself and meaning this place had been here for a while.

"So where to?" she turned to her companion.

"Find the lock the opens the door," he said simply. "We're not too far from the entrance so it shouldn't take long." They ventured deeper into the temple, the torches coming to life with as they passed them. Both kept their hands ready to grab their blades in case there was another welcoming committee. They took shifts, peaking around the corners, moving only when the lookout approved. Each time they stepped on hollow brick, they readied themselves for a trap.

"Say something," she muttered. "This silence is killing me."

"I like the silence. It helps me think."

"About your girlfriend? What, do you sit in silence, enjoying each other's company?"

"No, she hates the silence; something about it being too loud," he replied. "I don't mind talking to her, especially if it eases her." Jack never knew what Arcee thought about when it was silent but he could only imagine what transpired. No doubt thoughts of prison cells, stasis cuffs, the whistle of a blade evolving into the tearing of metal. Speaking with someone, unaware it would be their last conversation. With a deep sigh, Jack thought of what transpired in his mind during the silence.

An angry boy, tricked by a devil, yelling at those he considered family breaking their trust and his mother's heart. Someone the boy held dear to him being left in shock after his outburst. The dark crimson swirling around him, interrupted by realization, then rage, then horror as he saw the one he held dear injured beyond belief. Her prone form, his comrades anger towards him, his own self-loathe. Sweet words whispered before he disappeared and fell into a new cycle of tragedy.

But Jack decided he wouldn't hide from his past mistakes, using them to remind him of what he was fighting to protect, _who_ he wanted to protect. He realized he'd been thinking too much and returned his attention to finding a lock. Karai continued to watch him, intrigued by how well he fit into the trials and tribulations of the shinobi world. Him, an average boy of all people, was now a deadly ninja master, one of the few who remained privy to Ninja Tribunal's knowledge. All she had to their name was the lessons passed on to her by her father.

Of course, she wondered if a certain other ninja had trained with them at some point or other in his lifetime. But Jack was so different, hardened by their world but remaining himself at his core. Was it because he wasn't born into this life? Or was he simply stronger than the rest of them? So many questions and theories crossed her mind, decided to see for herself with the coming days during her search for Miko.

They came across some sort of mechanism and Karai slashed it, setting the door free as it opened. The Autobots and the two special agents entered, taking in the sight of the temple. Mizuki observed, "Fascinating."

"Historian?" Fowler quirked a brow.

"I majored in history in college," she replied, looking over the ruins.

"What took so long?" Arcee asked.

"Who knows?" Karai shrugged. "Maybe we were so happy at finding, we decided to _celebrate_." Arcee looked ready to tear the girl apart until she caught Jack's eye, telling her to save for it later. She narrowed her optics and followed the others. Jack glared at her for a moment before doing the same. She smiled in Miko-like mischief, "What? She makes it so easy!"

"Anyone else notice how this temple just so happens to be big enough for us to fit through," Wheeljack commented. "That is, _if _it was built by humans."

"Maybe they worshipped some deity who was about your size," Mizuki offered. "Or, he was a Cybertronian masquerading as one. No telling how many years your war has been going on, so anyone could have come during that time."

"True enough," Optimus replied. "But I believe the answers we seek lie deeper in this temple." They continued deeper into the ruins, finally coming across something that appeared promising. A large pool of swirling black energy was beneath some sort of barrier that served as the ground. They gazed downward at the pool, thinking of ways on how to break the barrier.

"Do you desire passage?" a deep voice rang out.

"Who said that?" Chromia asked.

"Beats me," Bulkhead replied. "I thought the only people here were us and those things outside."

"Do you desire passage?" the voice repeated.

"And if we do," Optimus readied the Star Saber. From the shadows, a figure dressed in a cross between samurai and knight armor descended. His face a demonic mask, yellow eyes glaring at them. On his back, a demonic blade rested ready to be brought into battle.

"Then choose one among you," he stated. "If he is victorious, then you shall pass. However, should he fail, his spirit will forever be lost." Optimus stepped forward before any could do so but the creature continued, "This battle must be contested by those who have seen beyond this world, who know more than others. Who is aware that everything he sees, all that he knows-"

"Has been questioned and answered," Jack replaced his mask and drew his sword. "Sounds exactly like something Chiaki would have said. I'm guessing you knew the Tribunal."

"It was they who tasked me with guarding this temple," he stated proudly. "From you aura, you too were trained by them. Then you should know, any of their students arrogant enough to come here have all met their end by my sword." He readied his blade for battle.

"Jack," Optimus rumbled. "I cannot allow you to fight so soon after being seriously injured. It would be best if you allowed me to fight in your place."

"Thanks for the concern but I'm fine," he replied, eyes on the creature. "Besides, I'm still pissed my 'brother' decided not to mention this to us. So this'll be a good way to let off some steam."

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

Miko sat in Azrael's home having returned after overhearing the conversation between the Archangel and Abbadon. From what she could gather, they were conspiring to begin this "EndWar" everyone was always talking about. More so, Azrael was trying to stop him but he wouldn't listen. Should she tell the Horsemen? And if she did, would they kill any who were privy to the knowledge or had a hand in it?

Would she be putting Azrael in danger? That'd be a nice way to thank him for all he'd done fore while she was here. But if what he said was true and Abbadon managed to start the War early, what would happen to the Earth? To her friends, her family, to Bulkhead? No, she had to keep this information to herself for the time being.

She imagined the judgment from up above was a lot harsher than anything that might happen no Earth, so Abbadon wouldn't risk it. But she couldn't help the fear she felt of what might happen in case the Earth was destroyed. Weren't the Angels supposed to protect them from things like that? Then again, most of the angels here were either afraid of distrustful of her, not that she blamed them. She wasn't even sure she could be considered a human anymore thanks to this suit.

She wanted so bad to go home, act like nothing had ever happened and return to her daily routine. Cause trouble at school, get detention, sneak out and go to base, dune bashing, then find something to tease Jack and Raf about. Whether it be Raf's non too subtle crush on Sunny (which they all knew was well reciprocated) or Jack's overprotective nature. Not to mention little Sunny had him wrapped around her finger. Listen to the occasional history lesson Ratchet would give them.

As well as count the number of times a week Ratchet yelled "I NEEDED THAT" when something broke. She always had an advantage since Bulkhead was the one who destroyed everything he needed. It was times like that Miko was happy to be away from home. Sure, her parents loved her and she loved and missed them dearly but they always had her acting a certain way. She didn't blame them; they were raised by tradition which they felt was their obligation to instill in their daughter.

She could tell they were frustrated with her lack of compliance but her father, ever the calm man he was, never raised a hand to her. She could really use his guidance right about now; he always knew what to do. The door opened and Azrael stepped through, smiling at Miko in similar fatherly way, "How did training fair today, Miko?"

"Fine," she replied. "I learned how cut things, shoot things, whip things, and ride things. I've just been thinking about all this while you were gone. Things have pretty tense around for the last few days, haven't they?"

"Yes," he replied. "I'm sure you've heard talk about Abbadon's speech to the High Council, about beginning the EndWar-"

"Before its appointed hour," she finished. "I've heard it all. What I want to know is why he would risk the human race for something so pointless as a war."

"It is a long story, too long to speak of now, but I know Abbadon personally. He would not risk billions of innocents just to begin the war. Even if he were so cruel, the Charred Council would spare him no time before sending the Horsemen to dispense their wrath. And even the leader of the Hellguard is no match the combined power of the Four. Now, I believe you'd best be off to bed."

"The sun's still out!" she whined.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

Jack readied himself to battle with the Guard, his opponent doing the same. They sized one another up, ready to strike at a moment's notice, their weapons gripped tightly. Jack preferred his usual kendo stance while the Guard simply carried his weapon in one hand. All were quiet, the anticipation overwhelming to them all. For Arcee, it was frustrating having to watch her partner fight a demonic guard while she could only watch.

Before, she had no choice but now all that stood between them was his wanting to fight on his own. The Guard concurred, commending Jack for his honorable methods.

"Don't worry," Chromia assured her. "He took down those guards without even breaking a sweat."

"That's because he had help," Wheeljack reminded. "Still, the kid's got some moves with a sword. And that stance he's got is perfect. Reduces fatigue in the arms so he can fight longer and harder." Finally, the two warriors decided to stop their waiting and attack. Their blades clashed, the Guard still only using one hand to ShadowStrike's two. They locked in combat, glaring furiously at one another; the Guard's decayed breath was a terrible experience for the ninja before him.

They broke apart and their weapons clashed again, each time they managed to land small cuts on one another. ShadowStrike managed to slash the Guard across his chest, cutting through the armor but his body was protected by chainmail on his chest. Muttering a curse, he barely dodged the creature's retaliation and was forced backward. His shoulder throbbed in pain as they battled, forcing him back into his stance. This went unnoticed by the Guard, who found a target.

He charged, twirling his blade in his hand and striking, switching blades mid-strike, catching Jack off guard. He drove the weapon into his rib cage, bones crunching beneath. With a cry of pain, ShadowStrike was forced backward, the sword being ripped from him. Its jagged edge made it removal an attack of equal measure. Blood was pouring from the wound and Jack could taste it in the back of his throat.

The Guard continued to twirl his blade, glaring at his opponent in what he could only describe as disappointment in his abilities. Now that pissed him off, prompting a new strategy. A voice entered his head **"You've lost a lot of blood."**

"And where have you been, Zangetsu?" he growled.

**"You've managed to come far enough without my guidance."**

"But I could use the company," he quipped. "Being a deadly ninja is lonely job."

"**His strategy is simple; switch between hands with each attack, that way his arm fatigue will be non-existent. Easy enough to counter with the right amount of speed and luck."**

"Good thing I make my own luck, then," ShadowStrike readied himself for the next attack. The Guard attacked, swinging his blades once more switching hands in the interim before the attack. Jack managed to block the attack, earning a sharp pain in protest of his body's movements. Jack managed to fight off the Guard and cut through the mail, drawing some blood. Using his natural aura to cloth his blade, he made his strikes sharper.

The Guard stared at him, his interest renewed since he'd been injured for the first time in centuries. He attacked again, this time both of his hands wielding his sword. Metal clashed against metal once more, the bystanders all nervous for Jack due to his wounds. With a powerful swing, Jack managed to cut through the Guard's blade and cut through him. Blood poured from his wound and he stepped back, removing the blade without any form of pain.

"Battle is won," he bowed to his opponent. "You are granted passage. However, I shall treat you wounds first." With a nod, ShadowStrike collapsed, the others finally joining the two on the barrier. Jack breathed heavily, removing his mask to allow the blood to spill out with each cough. Arcee knelt down and propped him into a sitting position, glaring coldly at the Guard. He pulled out crushed herbs and applied them to his wounds, as well the ones Karai received from the stone guards. "This herbs speed up the body's healing process, leaving nothing, not even a scar."

"Then why don't you take some then?" she asked.

"Scars are a warrior's pride, but you cannot survive where you are going with injuries like those."

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Next time: With journey to countless other worlds begun, the Liege Maximo decides to continued his game.**

**A new segment (of sorts) I am doing is naming a voice to along with any new characters I introduce or re-introduce from Rising.**

**Demonic Guard-Christopher R. Sabat.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

While the Demonic Guard made the preparations for them to leave, the Autobots saw fit to explore the temple. Mizuki was very animated in explaining the numerous ancient cultures that were apparently derived from its markings. All Agent Fowler saw were just some old cave paintings. Optimus found himself intrigued by the symbols, some of them apparently familiar. Chromia and Arcee kept close to the two humans to make sure they didn't get lost.

The blue scout had wanted to stay near Jack but he insisted she go, that his wounds were already starting to heal. He'd clearly been in some discomfort since his battle with the Guard but he swallowed the pain. His former opponent commended him for his "warrior's spirit", which only annoyed the ninja. Honor was just as important to him but there was a limit. Karai and Wheeljack simply watched as the dark energy below swirled.

It didn't appear to be anything they'd want to make contact with but that Guard was protecting it fiercely enough. It had to be the way for them to find Miko but just where would it take them. Out of the corner of his optics, Wheeljack noticed Bulkhead take up the space beside Jack. The two sat in silence, Jack simply appearing to be asleep but aware of the Wrecker's presence. Finally, green 'Bot spoke, "You look like scrap."

"I felt worse a few minutes ago," he replied. "That damn guard knows how to put up a fight."

"I bet," he chuckled. "So do you think we can trust him?"

"The Tribunal wouldn't have placed him here without a little faith in his abilities," Jack reasoned. "Even in death, I trust their judgment. Besides, I doubt he'd be able to survive your wrath if this turned out to be a lie." They remained silent once more, both thinking over all that has happened within the last few weeks. All the anger and tension between them had obviously faded but the ninja knew there was something on the Wrecker's mind.

"So what's it like having Sunny for a daughter?"

"I can't really describe it," he answered, surprised by the question. "She was entrusted to me by her birth parents and I gave her the choice to come or go. After a while, it just became natural to think of her as my own. I've already made sure her parents are always remembered but for the most part, it just feels natural."

"I can relate," he admitted. "When I first met Miko, I was little scared of her."

"Weren't we all?" Jack quipped.

"Yeah, but the next day when we went dune bashing, it was nice to be around her and hear her laugh. I guess we just instantly clicked."

"Nice for you."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that's why I get so angry every time someone hurts her, especially if I can prevent it."

"I understand, Bulkhead," he turned to face the Wrecker. "But don't you think I would have done something else I had known it was Miko. Her appearance, her aura, none of it felt like her. And to think she desecrated the graves of people I cared about… It just filled me with so much anger. Didn't you feel that way every time you heard about a Wrecker being killed?"

"I guess we can just call the whole thing even once we find Miko," he grinned. "And let her stab you a few times."

"If you want Arcee to kill you both, be my guest," a ghost of a smile appeared on Jack's face as the Wrecker left him alone. The others soon returned just as the Guard finished the preparations.

"From what you have explained to me," he began. "Your comrade is somewhere in the White City. However, I am not permitted entrance to such sacred ground so I must transport you as close as I can to its outskirts. From there, you should be able to speak with the Guards of the City and see if any of them have come across the girl. Be warned however, should your presence be perceived as a threat, you will be in for a great battle. I shall stand watch until you return."

They all gathered in the center as the Guard began to chant in ancient demonic tongue, the dark pool below them beginning to swirl faster. It dark waters began to glow a dark purple as the torches around them were extinguished. The Guard was lifted into air by his own power as his chants continued, prompting them all to brace themselves. They could all feel the barrier beneath them begin to give and gathered closer. Finally, the barrier shattered and they all fell to the pool below, the black energy swallowing them.

None of them felt anything as the sank deeper into the waters, trying to stay together but failing. Karai managed to hold on to Wheeljack while Arcee made a failed attempt to reach Jack, who became separated from them. Before they could do anything, they felt their consciousness fade into darkness.

The Guard returned to his post as the barrier replaced itself, feeling uneasy, "Something is wrong."

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

The first thing Jack registered when he awoke was the dark sky above him, thunder booming and lightning flashing. The clouds were black as Death and he saw what he hoped were giant birds soaring through their skies. He staggered to his feet, his body still in pain, and surveyed the area. He didn't see the others so he quickly assumed they were nowhere in the vicinity. Before losing consciousness, he remembered feeling a familiar presence; the Liege Maximo.

That Prime must have really had it in for him if he was willing to interfere in their search like this; bad enough they had no idea where Miko was, now they had to find each other. With a sigh, began the long trek to finding some civilization, if any existed in this realm. He replaced his mask and prepared for any welcoming committees that noticed his arrival. In a place like this, he was going to assume they were his enemies until proven wrong. He also felt his connection to Zangetsu waver, no doubt thanks to something in this dimension.

He could definitely feel a dark presence in this world but where it was coming from was beyond him, so he just followed until it got stronger. But as he got closer, he couldn't help the trepidation that held him back. He had no idea who was in charge of this dimension and didn't want to anger the wrong people for no reason. Once he made it over the hill, he saw a castle in the distance, large masses gathered around it. At least there was a civilization here, no matter how primitive; he'd been called that plenty of times by alien ancients.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

Wheeljack felt his system reboot and took his surroundings, making sure Karai was nice and safe in his grasp. The area they were in didn't seem like something a place called the "White City" would look like. He assumed something must have gone wrong with the portal; he'd have to have a chat with that Guard later. The dimension looked like something out of a 'Con's darkest dream or nightmare (whichever one appealed to them). As he stood, he looked over the cliff edge and glanced downward into a swirling abyss.

Making a mental note to stay away from it, he decided to go on foot until Karai woke up, then they'd start driving. Before he could move, something descended from the grey clouds above. It was some kind of ship, not unlike the ancient sea crafts humans used in their primitive years. The ship was rot with decay and the wood twisted and gnarled into something gruesome. Definitely not what they were looking for but it was apparently looking for them.

A path opened to the ship and after some consideration, Wheeljack took it and entered the vessel. It couldn't get any more complicated than their current situation, anyway. He made sure to keep an optic out for any sign of the others, assuming they'd landed in the same mess he had. It didn't take long for him to reach the deck of the ship, where all manner of ethereal beings drifted around him. They seemed human, save their decayed flesh and emerald glow, as well as their transparency and lack of solid form.

He kept Karai close to his chest as he waited for something to happen to give him an excuse to rip this place apart. One of the specters levitated in front him and urged him to follow, heading towards what looked like a castle on the large vessel. After assessing his situation, he followed the little thing. It couldn't get any worse than this, could it?

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

Optimus felt his subroutines do a systems check to make certain everything was in working order before allowing his optics to reactivate. With a groan, he stood to his feet while taking in his surroundings, the forms of the other Autobots sans Wheeljack sprawled around him. Agents Fowler and McCloud were lying on the ground a few feet away from them, looking no better. Before he could awaken his men, he felt the Matrix surge, warning him to the absence of another; Jack. The human Prime was nowhere to be seen nor could his presence be felt, much like the last time he disappeared.

That could only mean he was not within this area's vicinity nor this dimension in fact. Gathered the Star Saber in his arms and waited for the others to regain consciousness. All the while, a plan for what they were to do formed in his mind. He glanced into the distance and noticed a large metropolis; the White City they were headed for. Groans drew his attention away from the marvel as the other Autobots and the two humans staggered to their feet.

"What happened?" Fowler shook his head. "Feel like I went three rounds with Uncle Sam."

"Where are we?" Mizuki asked.

"We are within the vicinity of the White City, just as the Guard informed us," the Prime explained. "We shall rest until we are ready to depart."

"I'm ready," Bulkhead groaned. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we find Miko."

"Rest Bulkhead," his commander ordered. "If Miko is safe, then she can afford to be out of our care for a while longer. However, I fear for Wheeljack, Karai, and Jack."

"What?" Arcee's attention snapped towards the Prime. She looked around, fear creeping into her spark. "What happened? How did we get separated?"

"I fear it was the work of the Liege Maximo. Before losing consciousness, I sensed his dark presence tampering with the energy of the pool. No doubt he has separated us to further his own amusement."

"And he's still considered a member of you 'Thirteen' because…" Mizuki pondered.

"Can we contact base?" Bumblebee whirred. "Let the others know we're fine."

"Doubtful," Optimus replied. "Establishing communication in the Shadowzone had been difficult enough but this is another world, in another dimension. I fear we must leave the others in the dark for now until our return. After locating Miko, we will have to find the others and find a means of contacting the Guard, which may lie with Jack." Once they were all ready, it was decided they would venture to the White City and find their missing charge, Miko Nakadai.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Next time: Jack meets with Shadow Edge's ruler; Wheeljack and Karai come face to face with a figure from the past; the Autobots find themselves in for a battle when the Horsemen strike.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

The Autobots ventured deeper into the woods as they neared the White City. It had been decided they would locate Miko first before taking further action in this largely unknown world. Optimus attempted to use the Matrix to locate Jack but could not detect his presence in this plain. Given what they had witnessed, the only logical conclusion was that Jack was not in the same dimension. While Arcee was concerned, she wasn't worried.

Jack could handle himself very well in battle, something her pride would never allow her to admit to him. Wheeljack was a capable fighter from what she had seen during the Makeshift incident at the base. And he apparently trusted the Shredder's daughter and there was nothing that could be done about that. For now, they would have to have faith their comrades would be able to find their way to them or at least survive long enough to be found. Bulkhead walked ahead of the group, lost in thought.

With each step he took, he got closer to the White City, closer to finding Miko and putting his spark at rest finally. So far, he didn't see anything to indicate this world was a threat to her but looks were often deceiving. From what he could see from their distance, the White City was a beautiful place not unlike Cybertron during its Golden Age. If that were true, then his worries were sated at least, but he kept his guard up. He heard Fowler speak from behind, "So, any ideas on what to do once we're in this place?"

"Find Miko and get out," Bulkhead stated plainly.

"What a plan," Mizuki rolled her eyes. "We don't have a clue if we're even in the same galaxy anymore! How are we supposed to get back if Jack, supposedly our only way back, is gone?"

"I'm sure he'll find us," Chromia assured. "He's got some great tracking skills."

"Besides, we've got bigger problems," Bumblebee chirped. "Like what to do about the natives of this world."

"Any suggestions?" Fowler inquired.

"From what we have seen of this land, there appear to be no hostile forces," Optimus observed. "If that is the case, then we must do our best not cause unrest amongst the masses. We will approach them peacefully and ask that they aid us in locating Miko."

"Sounds like a plan," Bulkhead agreed. "Let's move." Their journey took them to edge of a barrier just outside the City, preventing passage. Optimus stepped forward and ran servo across the energy field, the barrier pulsing in response to the Matrix's energy. Stepping back, the Autobots watched what happened next whilst preparing themselves for battle. The pulsing of the barrier reached the White City, the beings within retreating below.

"That's bad, right?" Fowler asked.

"We're about to find out," Arcee readied her wrist blades as the galloping of hooves against the ground was heard. From behind them, four figures rode forward, their steeds traveling with tremendous speed. They stopped a few feet away and the riders dismounted, sending the horses back from whence they came. They appraised the Autobots before one of them cursed.

"Damn," Death replied dryly. "Cybertronians."

"I thought they wiped themselves out eons ago," Strife inquired.

"Seems the Charred Council lost interest in their conflict and paid no more attention," Fury reasoned. "And now this happens. What do you suppose they're doing here?"

"I am uncertain but take no action unless provoked," he directed his gaze to War, who simply grunted in response. Death stepped forward, "What brings you to these lands, Cybertronains?"

Optimus raised an optic ridge, "You know of us?"

"All of Creation knows of your never-ending civil war," Strife commented. "They say the Nephilim were savages, at least the worlds we ravaged have since been restored. Any world playing host to your battles is eradicated completely." He caught a glint of guilt behind the largest one's eyes and almost apologized; almost. "I shall repeat my brother's inquiry: Why are you here?"

"We have come in search of one of our human allies," Optimus informed. "We do not wish to fight but will defend ourselves if the need is required."

"Human?" War pondered. "Is she a female?"

"She is."

"She wouldn't happen to make obscure references to some infernal demon called 'Slash Monkey' would she?" Fury asked.

"That sounds like her," Arcee responded, optics narrowing in distrust.

"Hair like a demon?" Strife asked.

"Something like that," Mizuki couldn't stifle her giggle. The Four Horsemen exchanged glances, wondering if the what they were being told was true. If not, then they had already killed more than their fair share of that race in the past. Still, the only way to get to the truth was for Miko herself to identify them.

"Follow us," Death ordered, dissipating the barrier enough for all of them to pass through. They entered the White City, catching fearful glances from its inhabitants along the way. They reached the outskirts once more and found themselves outside a small hut. Death entered, ordering the others to remain. He found Miko curled up in her bed, snoring softly.

He unceremoniously pulled her out of the bed, seeing that she was decent enough for company, and let her fall to the hard wood floor. She awoke with a yelp of pain, her eyes focusing on the intruder. She glared furiously at the oldest of the Four and cursed at him in the demonic tongue she picked up from around them. Death flicked her in the head, "Watch your language."

"What's going on?" she yawned. He simply took her by the arm and dragged her outside, ignoring the further use of demon speech. He pushed outward and she shielded her gaze from the sun, only to find her arms to drop to her sides at the sight before her.

"Bulkhead?"

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

Wheeljack followed the spirit as it led him through the ship, Karai held safely against his chest. They been walking for Primus knows how long and Wheeljack was just about ready to tear this place apart. He'd tried to speak with the ethereal being but it simply ignored him unless he strayed from their path. They had finally come to a stop in front of a pair of large doors. They groaned as they were opened to reveal a vast throne room.

_'What Megatron would do for a place like this,'_ the Wrecker thought as he entered. The spirit moved ahead of him, stopping at the base of stairs to bow before the creature sitting in the throne. Wheeljack ran his optics over its form, trying to judge for himself whether or not he could trust the thing. Finally, it spoke.

"So this is the intruder who has seen fit to rob me of my boredom," it rasped. "I am between gratitude and rage. What brings you to my land, Cybertronian?"

"Where is your land, for one?" he asked. The being's face contorted in annoyance at his insolence but explained nonetheless.

"Welcome to the Abyss," it replied dryly. "Here is where the souls of the dead not sent to the Well end up. I am the Lord of Bones, the Dead King. Now I ask again, why are here?"

"An accident," he replied. "I was on my way out when you're little ghoul dragged me here." The Dead King gave a raspy chuckle at the Wrecker's expense.

"The journey away from this realm is not easily ventured," he grinned, his already displayed teeth curling upwards. "However, if you are willing, then I know of one who can send you to you true destination." He directed the ghoul to lead them to their newest visitor and returned to his state of boredom. Karai stirred in Wheeljack's servos, finally waking up and taking in their location.

"Where are we? How did we get here?"

"Took a wrong turn," he shrugged. "Hopefully, we'll be getting out of here soon enough once we find this 'new arrival'." Karai shifted to a sitting position in the Wrecker's servos and watched as the ghoul led them across the ship once more. She wondered if the others had ended here or if they had managed to get to the White City and find Miko. Once the creature stopped and gestured to the insides of the deck, Karai jumped down. "Wait out here."

"Sure you should be going in there alone?" Wheeljack asked.

"I'll be fine," she scoffed. "I was trained pretty well."

"Indeed," a deep voice agreed, causing Karai's blood to run cold. She'd know that voice anywhere but why was _he_ here of all places. Steeling herself she turned to face the ethereal being before them.

"Father," she said tersely.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

ShadowStrike continued his trek towards the castle, hoping to find something that would remedy this mess created by the Liege Maximo. He swore the next time he ran into the twisted Prime again, he'd kill him… if he wasn't dead already. He'd decided against alerting anyone to his presence, just in case the inhabitants of this world matched its dark demeanor. He approached silently from the south of the castle, where no one apparently saw fit to post guards. He thought about the others, wondering if the Liege had toyed with them as well.

He had faith that no matter the setback, Optimus would make sure they were all reunited. If anything, now he had more time to think about how he would approach Miko. No doubt things would be awkward considering all that had happened between them during their last meeting. Of course Jack had no way of knowing it was her but that didn't absolve him of guilt. He'd nearly killed her and he would own up to his mistake.

At least he didn't have to worry about being bothered with Bulkhead's temper anymore; that was just annoying. The castle grew larger in view as the young human Prime ventured closer, his senses on high alert. This entire dimension stunk of decay and ruin; all signs pointing to him not being in a good place. The overwhelming sense of darkness in this world was more than enough to convince him of that. He sensed killer intent all around, slight fear encroaching on his heart.

He stood before the base of the castle walls and started using his kunai to climb the structure, quickly reaching the top. Just as he stepped on the concrete of the roof, he spotted a demonic creature eyeing him. He muttered a curse before trying to reason with the being, hoping it was intelligent. His hopes were dashed when it snarled at him and attacked, fangs bared for tearing his flesh apart. Jack quickly dealt with the creature by slitting its throat with his knives.

The demon fell to the ground as Jack prepared to leave, only to find three more demons charging him, these three wielding weapons. Replacing his kunai and drawing Mugestsu, ShadowStrike quickly parried their attacks and defeated them. Rather than wait on the roof to be attacked once more, the ninja ran inside. He slashed two more demons he encountered and ran down the hall. Behind him, he could hear the demonic rhetoric about eating him and using his bones to make their weapons.

With a groan of irritation, Jack continued running down the corridor, encountering even more demons. They managed to circle around him and readied to attack. ShadowStrike simply tried to speak, "Listen, I'm sorry about your friends but I was defending myself. I don't want to fight any of you." For a moment, it looked like they understood but they still attacked. Jack groaned, "Note to self: take lessons in diplomacy from Optimus later."

He dodged and blocked each attack they threw at him, cutting each of them down with his sword, the black blade staining red. ShadowStrike hated the sickening feeling of satisfaction he got each time he took a life. Was part of him truly that twisted or was it a remnant of the Maximo's manipulation? Pushing the thought back, he continued to fight his way through the castle. He found himself pinned against a large pair of doors, ready to fight off the horde that he trapped him.

Instead of a ravenous onslaught, the demons backed away in fear of what lay beyond the doors as they slowly opened. ShadowStrike glanced back and saw yet another demon, this one's aura feeling much more different. If he had to guess, ShadowStrike figured he was the ruler of this realm. The fear in his heart returned as the stood to meet the demon.

"Intriguing," Samael chuckled. "Yet another human finds its way into my domain. And without the help of the Horsemen; very impressive."

"And you are?"

"Samael," he stood from his throne. "And I am interested in anyone who could breach my castle walls so easily, killing all of my servants like that. You appearance seems to identify more with us than the Third Kingdom, much like girl's was that of the White City."

"'Girl'" ShadowStrike repeated. "What girl?"

"Some troublesome minx that accompanied the Horsemen here some time ago," he replied. "But she is of no concern, unless you seek her for more 'Earthly' pursuits."

"Where is she?" he growled.

"I see you fancy yourself a hero, then," Samael disappeared, reappearing behind the unsuspecting ninja. He lifted him with ease and tossed him across the throne room. Jack barely had time to recover before his throat was put under massive pressure by the demon lord's hand. He punched Jack in the gut, breaking several bones and rupturing as many organs. Jack coughed up blood from behind his mask, staining the black material.

Samael dropped him to the ground, "Allow me to impart some wisdom upon you boy; sometimes the hero dies?" Mystical lightning launched from his hand, illuminating the twisted delight on his face as Jack's screams echoed throughout Shadow's Edge.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Aboard the Eternal Throne of the Dead King, Wheeljack watched as Karai stared at the spirit before her, her body tense and her gaze steely. She had just called this man "Father", the human equivalent to a sire, right? So why wasn't she happy to see him? Truth be told, the Wrecker didn't know all that much about the early life of his charge. He never asked and she seemed to prefer it that way.

Judging from her body's reaction (an increased heart rate), there was definitely something she wasn't telling him. He looked over the spirit of her father, looking for anything discerning enough to warrant the hostility she was feeling toward him. He kept his face as calm as she did, briefly glancing at the Autobot before returning his full focus to his daughter. He stood off to the side and decided to let Karai deal with this on her own. If she wanted to talk afterward, he'd listen.

Karai remained pensive as her father's eyes roamed over her, no doubt checking if she had made any changes to her appearance. She still brandished the uniform she wore whenever they performed missions together. It wasn't like she had anything else to wear since she could no longer access the Prime Minister's office in Japan. With Oroku Saki now remembered as an international terrorist, she'd found obscurity was her closest ally. And Wheeljack's drifter attitude was a perfect fit for her new way of life.

Still, she couldn't forget who'd taught her to survive in situations like that, the one who trained her endlessly to build up her strength. Her father was her mentor and, at times, only friend in the world who understood her. He was still bent on destroying the world and remaking in his own image but she could always see past that. She'd seen there was a kind man beneath all that hate and malice. But that man had disappeared over time.

She absentmindedly raised a hand to her cheek, still able to feel the harsh strike of his palm, the sickening _crack_ of his hand meeting her skin. Still remember the bruise that had been there for about a month. And that brought back the anger as she stared him down was an appraising gaze of her own. Saki simply chuckled as he finally decided to speak, "I see you have been doing well, given you corporeal presence. How is it the living are in the realm of the dead?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but we're looking for someone," she replied harshly. She waited a moment, testing his reaction. Before, he would have bellowed in rage at her "insolence" and reminded her of her place. But this time, nothing happened; he just stood there, staring at her. She continued, "We were side tracked and that's how we ended up here."

Sake simply chuckled, "I see. Well, it seems you are in good company." He gestured to Wheeljack, "One of those 'Wreckers' Megatron went on about, correct?"

"Yeah," she responded hesitantly. "Are you the one who can send us to where we need to go?"

"Indeed," he nodded. "Even in death, my powers are strong. Sending you and your comrade to the destination of your choice would be child's play."

"Then if you don't mind," Wheeljack entered the conversation. "We're kind of in a hurry."

"Follow me," Saki turned on his heel and left, two of them following. Karai was perturbed; her father was never this calm, even in battle. There was always a hidden anger, a rage that threatened to spill out with enough force. But now, he was more… peaceful. Could death have really absolved him of all of the rage and hate in his heart?

If this was the case, then she would have to thank Jack later when she saw him; preferably in a manner that annoyed Arcee. Her lips curled at the possibilities, but business came before pleasure. They had to find Miko first and get back home. They followed Saki, keeping silent the entire way. She felt Wheeljack's optics on her the whole time but kept facing forward.

Finally, the reached what appeared to be some sort of mystical circle drawn into the ground. Her father ushered them into the center while he took a position on one of the symbols. It seemed to represent an angel of sorts and he began to chant, his hands shifting into different signs. They could both feel the energy swirl around them, a familiar feeling of darkness over taking them. Before they realized what had happened, they were sinking into darkness once more.

As she focused on the task ahead, she barely caught the words of her father following her, "Be safe, dear daughter." She turned back only to find darkness behind her.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

Miko stared at her guardian and best friend for who knows how long, taking in the appearance of the other Autobots as well. Her eyes were wide in disbelief; there was no way this was happening for real. This had to be some kind of trick to test her abilities or whatever. But she'd never mistake the feeling in her heart whenever Bulk was near. She could feel the protective instinct that emanated from him.

Beneath that, there was the feeling of clumsiness, mixed with the approachable air she saw when they first met. There was no mistake, it had to be the real Bulkhead, her Bulkhead. She felt tears well up in her eyes at the conclusion. The Wrecker himself was just as dumbfounded. He was prepared to tear this entire place apart searching for Miko, no matter what Optimus said.

Whatever the consequences would be afterward, they were always worth it in the end if it kept Miko safe. Throughout this whole experience, he didn't think he'd be this frozen to see his charge again. He must have looked so stupid right about now. But he didn't care; all he wanted to do was make sure Miko was alright. And, aside from a few costumes changes and bad case of bed head, she was.

The world around them faded away as they only registered each other's appearance, neither willing to make the first move for fear it was an illusion. After a few more minutes of gawking, Miko dashed forward with surprising speed, "Bulkhead!" In no time at all, she was wrapped around his massive leg, hugging him tightly as tears poured down her face. Dream or not, she never wanted to let go of him ever again. Recovering from his initial shock, the Wrecker gently pressed his finger to her back.

His voice cracked as he smiled, "Miko…"

"I missed you so much," she kept her grip on him, still uncertain of the situation's reality.

"I missed you too," he replied. "I've been so worried. I thought you were…" He couldn't finish the sentence, not while she was right here in front of him. His fears faded away quickly. The others watched the reunion before them with a smile. Fury and Strife couldn't help but smile while War and Death simply nodded silently in approval.

Another ripple of energy caught their attention as Wheeljack and Karai stepped through the portal, looking dazed. It didn't take them long to notice the scene before them, and they both smiled at their mission's success. They would wait until Miko and Bulkhead were ready to be separated and joined the others. They were given a quick explanation to their misdirection and of the four figures watching them. With everything else that had happened, why not meet the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse?

Now, all they had to do was find Jack and then they could figure out a way to leave this dimension behind.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

**A/N: A little short I know but I decided to save some for next time. Speaking of which, Next time: The Autobots and Horsemen join forces when Samael appears beyond the White City while an old enemy makes himself known to the Four.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

The Autobots stood outside of the Archangel Azrael's home as they stared down the Horsemen, trying to discern whether or not they were trustworthy. Miko appeared to trust them but their demeanor made it difficult to approach. The eldest of them, Death, seemed just as untrusting as he studied them with amber eyes hidden behind a mask. He glanced at Miko, who still clung to Bulkhead as if her life depended on it. Was this the same girl they had been training?

Now that she seemed so vulnerable and exposed, it was no wonder this Bargainer had managed to manipulate her. But she had been training diligently, so he thought it best she have her little reunion while it lasted. He and others knew all too well that soon, an old "friend" would make an appearance. And if his suspicions were true, then he was connected to the Bargainer in more ways than one. He felt the ground shake as the leader of the Autobots approached him.

"Greetings," he inclined his head in bow. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. I would like to express our gratitude for your care of Miko while she was here."

"Not like we had much of a choice," the Pale Rider replied. "The Council saw she had potential and assigned her to us. She's proven to be quite a fighter, seems to prefer the direct approach." He internally groaned when he realized that, considering War's own pension for direct confrontation as opposed to strategy. Have to deal with one was bad enough but two was just plain irritating. "Besides, seems like she picked up most of her survival skill from you."

"Regardless, you have our thanks."

"Bit of a regal fellow, isn't he?" Strife observed, checking the rounds in his pistols to ease his boredom. He'd hoped to shoot some of the Cybertronians but that didn't seem possible now considering Miko's connection to them. Fury and Arcee continued to appraise each other skeptically, still untrustworthy. War simply carried the same stoic look as he watched the creatures before him. This Optimus Prime seemed honorable enough that he wouldn't have to kill them unless a reason was given.

Miko and Karai had finally been able to reunite and exchanged stories of former's training and the latter's road trips with Wheeljack. Their guardians watched the scene with smiles on their faces as the Wreckers both took up space near the house. For the first time in they didn't knew how long, they felt as peace and were content to let it last. From the adjacent area, Azrael descended down from the skies to bear witness to scene unfolding before his eyes. His eyes widened.

"Azrael!" Miko called. "Come here, this is my friend I was talking to you about!" He obliged Miko's request and floated over to where they stood. "This is the guy was I telling you about! He's the angel of death! And his voice is deep like Optimus's! Go on, say something!"

"Greetings," he bowed his head, having managed to regain his composure. He chuckled slightly at how animated Miko had become. He glanced up at the large green Cybertronian and who was looking him over to see if he was trustworthy. This must be the one she called "Bulkhead". IF so, then he understood he was making sure he'd taken care of her properly.

"Azrael, where you have been?" Death asked.

"I was summoned to aid Abbadon in dealing with an issue in another part of the dimension," he explained. "The Hellguard remain there for the time being, thus I came to ensure the White City would be protected. I was going to take the Serpent's Hole to speak with Council and procure your services, but here you stand."

"Yes, that is a long story," Fury sighed. "We'd thought the city was under attack and found these Cybertronians lingering around."

"As you can see, Miko seems to know them," Strife said.

"That is good news then," he smiled. "Miko is reunited with her comrades and I was saved a trip. Would anyone care for tea?"

"We don't drink 'tea' but thanks anyway," Chromia replied while Mizuki and Karai took him up on his offer. The tea was unlike anything they'd ever had before and they asked if they could take some back with them. As they chatted, Arcee couldn't help but worry for Jack since she had no way of contacting him. Each time she was away from her partner, something terrible always befell them. She didn't have time to be messing around here.

They'd found Miko, so they should have been long gone by now searching for Jack. She understood this all had to be a lot for the young girl to take in after all that had happened but she hated waiting this long. But Jack could very well take care of himself and be on his way here right now for all she knew. So watched as Miko and Bulkhead continued their reunion, smiling slightly at the sight. She'd felt the same happiness when Jack came back after nearly five months away.

She wouldn't be the one to ruin their moment, so she resigned herself to waiting with the hope that Jack would be safe until she found him. On cue, there was a powerful surge of energy throughout the White City's dimension. From the level of demonic intent, whoever was here was strong enough to make even Unicron seem no more threatening than a Minicon. The Autobots and Horsemen stared off into the distance beyond the portal. Azrael seemed horrified, "Samael."

"Who?"

"The ruler of the realm known as Shadow's Edge," he replied. "A most powerful demon, said to be close in power to the Dark Prince himself, some might even dare to call him a threat. But what is he doing here? The treaty prevents him from entering the City."

"Technically, he is beyond the city's barrier, somewhere in the wilderness," Strife observed. "If he wanted to invade, he'd have brought an army. His is only presence I can discern through all energy."

"No matter the reason, we cannot allow him to set foot beyond that point," Death stated. "If Abbadon were to learn of this, he'd used it as justification to begin the EndWar, then the Council will be up our asses for centuries to come." Summoning their steeds, the Four rode off. Miko considered her options for a moment before shifting into her new form and going after them, despite Bulkhead's protest.

"Sounds like trouble's brewing, Prime, you'd better get out there," Fowler suggested.

"Agreed," the Prime stood firm. "Autobots, roll out!" They shifted into vehicle mode while the three humans remained with Azrael. Miko had managed to catch up with Horsemen, hopping onto Despair's back. Death paid her no mind as they raced forward to intercept the demon. They could feel his immense power from even behind the White City's barrier.

Once they traveled beyond it, Miko felt like she was in an ocean, the pressure of demonic presence she sensed threatening to crush her. But the suit provided her with the protection necessary while she thought about what she could do against Samael. His mere presence alone intimidated her the last time she'd seen him and he'd barely done anything to her. If she was actually going to fight him, how could she hope to defeat him? Bulkhead roared his engine as he managed to catch up with Despair.

"Miko!" he shouted. "What are you doing?"

"I've got to help!" she reasoned.

"It's too dangerous!"

"Doesn't matter, I've still got to do something!" they soon found themselves in front of none other than the ruler of Shadow's Edge. His wings were folded up, draped around his body like a form of cape, a smirk present on his face. Dismounting their steeds, the Four stood ready to battle the demon while Autobots arrived. Bulkhead knew he'd have to talk with Miko later; at the moment, all his focus had to be on this thing. Samael glanced over at the Cybertronians.

"Cybertronians?" he rasped. "The interest of this situation continues to increase with each development."

"You know the Law, Samael," War growled. "What are you doing here?"

"Fear not, Horseman," he chuckled. "I only came to return something that may belong to our young fledgling." He stared squarely at Miko, able to discern the tenseness of her body, which only furthered his amusement. The green Autobot stood firmly, ready to fight the demon lord if need be. Finally Samael, unfolded his wings and allowed a figure to drop to ground, "He showed up in my world and killed several of my guards. An impressive feat for one of his origins. He even proved to be of little entertainment."

They stared at the crumpled form at Samael's feet, Miko gasping when she realized it was none other than Jack. Ignoring the demon standing inches away from his body, she ran over to him. Arcee wasn't far behind, her weapons trained on Samael, who decided to take his leave. With him gone, the femme was free to panic over her fallen partner. Despite his lack of response to Miko's attempts to wake him up, he was still, albeit barely, breathing.

"Damn," Death muttered. "That boy's from the Third Kingdom as well?"

"If so, then he is fortunate to be alive," Fury said.

"Especially considering Samael did all that damage while no doubt toying with him," Strife sighed, still miffed he was going to able to shoot something. War silently observed the boy, given him quiet praise for his honor in fighting Samael. Death took what seemed like cloths from Despair's saddle and applied them to Jack's wounds.

"The runes on these cloths were accelerate his healing, not even leaving a scar," he explained. "He'll be fine, for the moment. Let's allow Azrael to look after him."

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

The Archangel of Death had managed to do more for Jack's wounds, repairing the damage to his bones and organs. Now Jack's survival depended solely on his desire to live, which they all knew was strong. Arcee was forced to remain outside the small home with the others, situating herself outside a window so she could see Jack's condition. Miko and Karai stood off to the side, discussing the current situation regarding this Bargainer.

"So he's the one who turned your dad into the Shredder?"

Karai nodded, "It might explain why my father was so driven to destroy the world; of course, that could all be explained as him going crazy as well…"

"Karai, don't worry. I'm sure your dad loved you a lot. Temptation is hard to resist, trust me I know."

Karai smiled wryly, "Since when did you become so insightful?"

"Just happened," she shrugged, a smile of her own. They watched as Jack stirred, returning to his human form as he registered everything around him. He glanced over at Miko and Karai, but didn't seem surprised and turned toward the window, sensing a familiar presence.

"Arcee," he spoke weakly, but the femme heard.

"Welcome back, partner," she smiled.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Reveiws appreciated. Next time: The Autobots and humans learn the importance of the Third Kingdom.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Jasper, Nevada remained as quiet as ever, a lone figure shifting through the streets as the populace watched him. To them, his appearance was out of place, his outfit consisting of a black shirt, pants, and boots. A necklace hung around his neck while a white cloak draped around his shoulders. In his hand was what some thought might have been poles of some sort, wrapped in a cloth for protection. No one dared approach him about his appearance, his steely teal eyes warding off any thought.

Oni-Kage had spent years moving from city to city, town to town, and village to village; Jasper fell into the category of all three. Nothing about the indicated anything remarkable about its citizens but it had somehow spawned one so much like him. There had to be something about the environment that would help the ninja better understand his brother. If anything else, it was a welcomed reprieve from the Decepticon warship. From Megatron's bellows of rage to Knock Out's sneering remarks, he often wondered why he approached them for an alliance.

Nonetheless, the gladiator turned tyrant had proven to a useful mentor in some retrospect; perhaps part of him was simply tired of wandering like the ronin of feudal Japan. Or perhaps he was reading too much into his own thoughts. Whatever the reason, he'd come to Jasper to learn about his brother, so he may as well follow the remnants of his aura. It was child's play; none in this town had even managed to tap into their own potential, whatever it might be. ShadowStrike's was the only distinctively evolved form he could make out, so he followed it.

Its strongest presence was in three directions, the first being some mundane restaurant, the K/O Burger. The smell of fried foods and processed meat filled his nostrils, prompting a quick exit. He preferred his meat cooked over a fire, without the unnecessary additions. The next place his aura was at its strongest was some place of higher education; a high school. He entered the building, ignoring the stares he received for his outfit.

He found nothing of interest and was about to leave when something bumped into his leg. He fought back the natural urge to reduce whatever it was to a bloody mess on the floor and stared down at a boy. It was that same boy who'd been present at the Autobot's base, the one called Rafael if he wasn't mistaken. He shook off the brief bout of disorientation from the collision, "Sorry."

That surprised him, considering they were meant to be enemies, but it made sense since the boy had not seen him outside his mask. And there was no reason to tell him and cause an unnecessary scene, so he ignored him. But the boy persisted, "Are you looking for someone?"

"No," he replied. "Just seeing the sights."

"Not much to see here," he shrugged. "This is a school and you're in Jasper, Nevada. Not exactly the 'entertainment capital' the brochure said it would be."

"I never much cared for reputation; I judge what I see with my own eyes."

"Right, well I hope you enjoy your stay," he turned to leave but muttered a quick, "Oh no…" Mildly interested, Oni-Kage turned to find some teen with fiery red hair smirking at them both. He gave an obnoxious snort at the ninja while smiling maliciously at the boy.

"What's this? The nerd made a new friend?" he mocked. Oni-Kage resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "What's with the outfit? Looking for a Lord of the Rings convention? I think there's one in the next town over."

"Leave him alone," Raf demanded shakily. "He's just visiting, Vince." Vince turned his attention back to him, irritated by his interruption. The ninja glanced at the boy, he was obviously scared so why did he speak up instead of taking the opportunity to run? The red haired boy simply lifted him off his feet and readied to strike when a new voice called out.

"Stop it!" Another red-head, this one female, stormed down the hallway. "Why do you insist on picking on him, Vince? He's just a kid!"

"A 'kid' who probably thinks he's too smart for the rest of us," the bully snorted. "Someone's got to remind him brains don't mean everything, Sierra. So just back off!" He turned to beat down the boy only to find him gone. He looked around to find Oni-Kage placing him back on the ground a few feet away. "How in the- What are you doing?"

"Putting an end to this pointless show of your strength," he sighed. "It's obvious to me that you wish to prove yourself a predator, stalking weaker prey. But a true hunter challenges those stronger than he, gauging his own strength against theirs. This determines the strong and the weak."

"Whatever Shakespeare!" Vince punched his fist against his palm. "If you want to take the nerd's place, be my guest!" His underlings gathered around him, they prepared to challenge Oni-Kage. With a sigh of irritation, he gestured for the female to approach. She did so hesitantly. "Hold this," he handed her his Uramasa, safe from view by its wrappings. "Do not open it."

She nodded and stepped back, acting as a shield for Rafael, who watched the scene unfold with great interest. Oni-Kage simply cracked his neck before taking a fighting stance, prompting confusion from the rest of the bullies. They glanced at each but shrugged, charging in great numbers at him. Within moments, as it seemed to the onlookers, they were sprawled all over the hall, groaning in pain and defeat. The ninja simply straightened himself before facing Vince.

The teen was dumbstruck at the display of power, having barely caught what happened. He howled madly and charged the man in front of him. With expert reflexes, Oni-Kage simply used his moment to toss him across the hall into vending machine. The force broke several bones if the sickening crack heard was anything to go on. With barely any exhaustion on his part, he retook possession of his sword and prepared to leave.

A team of security guards stormed the hall and surrounded him, the school principal stepping forward. The meek looking man held his ground under the intense gaze of the ninja. Clearing his throat he spoke as if he had authority, "I don't know who you are, young man, but no one comes into my school and viciously assaults my students. Now please come along quietly; I would hate to have to involve the police in this matter."

"You turn a blind eye to this fool's harassment of others, yet when he is attacked you are the first to respond," he observed. "Cowards truly walk the same circles." He saw a vein throb in the man's forehead but he remained calm.

"I will ask you one last time, _young man_," he stressed the last two words. "You can either come of your own accord or be dragged out of here and make the six o'clock news. Your choice." With a shrug he followed the security team out of the building, ignoring the numerous protests in his defense.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

Jack's wounds had healed to the point he could stand and venture far enough from his quarters to meet with the others. The apparent reunion with Miko didn't seem to faze him all that much, the ninja assuring her he knew she'd be fine. He still muttered some form of apology to her, which she accepted. He was too disturbed by her apparent friendship with the Four Horsemen, as this was Miko Nakadai; there was no logic to her actions most of the time. He remained close to Arcee to ease her worry over his condition while they gathered to discuss the means of their departure.

"But I'm not done training yet!" Miko protested. "I've still got a lot to learn if I'm ever gonna get my hands on that Bargainer again."

"Miko," Bulkhead spoke softly. "It's fine. Where ever he is, he's long gone. It's not our job to find this guy. From what I hear, it's theirs." He gestured to the Four. "You host parent, your real parents, have been worried sick about you."

"I know that," she replied. "But I've still got to get stronger. I don't want to be a burden to anyone anymore."

"Miko," Optimus spoke. "You have never burdened us nor have we ever considered you one. You contribute to our cause by remaining safe at base and reminding us what we must protect from the Decepticons."

"Is he always such a boyscout?" Karai asked.

"Long as I've known," Wheeljack shrugged.

"I know you guys might not think of me like that, but that's how I see myself. How I've always seen myself. Just some rocker girl who gets on everyone's nerves. Now, I've got a chance to prove I can be something more. You let Jack have this opportunity, why not me?"

"She's got you there," Jack chuckled. "Optimus, let me point out that Miko's aura has gotten a lot stronger. I think she's already making progress." The Prime and the Wrecker still seemed uncertain, so the Four spoke up.

"She may be a coward, but she has potential," stated War.

"She's developing quite the trigger finger, and it's a crime for such natural talent to be wasted." Strife offered.

"Her power grows stronger with each passing day," Fury said.

"Perhaps, we should explain the Council's true motives," Death stated. "The reason they wanted us to train the girl was not so she could help bring this 'Bargainer' to justice, but rather to test Man's potential."

"Potential?" Fowler quirked a brow.

"The Third Kingdom was given to Man by the Creator as his chosen race," Azrael explained. "Something within their creative Matrix allows for drastic changes, as we have seen with Miko as well the young man who stands before him." He gestured to Jack, who shrugged. "No doubt, the Charred Council wanted to measure if Mankind was ready for the EndWar. Depending on the results, the fate of your race may very well lie in the Balance."

"So in other words, Miko might bring about the Apocalypse?" Mizuki observed worriedly.

"I always knew," Jack quipped.

"More of a reason to leave, right?" Bulkhead asked.

"But-"

"Oh, but then you'll miss the show," a dark voice entered the fray. Suddenly, darkness surrounded them all. Everyone present readied whatever weapon they had at their disposal. "My, how the centuries have passed. How long ago was it that I set eyes upon you, my brothers?"

The Four Horsemen remained ready for any attack that might come their way, just as the voice registered in their memories. It was Death who affirmed their suspicions, "Chaos."

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"Ah, Death," Chaos' voice echoed through the darkness, amusement dripping from his words. From wherever he was perched, he could see the tensing of each of their bodies. They were, as ever, ready for battle. Such was the nature of the Nephilim, the race they had betrayed. _His_ race. "I've missed you all. You cannot imagine how I have looked forward to this day…"

"Tell us," War began. "What cave have you been cowering in these past millennia?" A dark ripple was all the indicator they needed to know the Horseman's comment had angered Chaos. Still, all that was heard was the laughter of a being who felt victorious. War actually thought taunts would force him to reveal himself so soon? Of course, he'd always been the most dense of the Four.

"How I have missed your meaningless taunts, Red Champion," the demon laughed. "But you seem to have forgotten your own acts of cowardice. Trading the lives of your people for power and your own survival. Wouldn't you say a coward would do those such things?"

"As ever, you are blinded by anger," Strife observed. "We owe no explanation. We did what was required to ensure the Balance."

Another wave of laughter, "Balance? The Law? You mean to tell me you still hold on to such empty ideologies? Brothers, there is no such thing as Balance or Laws! They are simply words used to strike fear and keep the powerful in chains. Tell, if your Balance meant anything, could I have been so free to carry out my tasks all the millennia? To bargain with humans, granting power in exchange for undermining your Law?"

"Bargain?" Miko gasped; it was him. It _had_ to be. Even with that distorted voice, she hadn't been sure but now she was certain. The Bargainer was here, right here for her to fight but she couldn't even see him. How could she hope to stop him?

"Ah yes, MIko," he chuckled. "I must confess my surprise at your survival. I was certain that the boy had all but finished you. Even if you hadn't expired right away, you should not have entered the White City. Still, it is a mystery I will investigate later. Now, I have business to attend to, such as righting the wrongs committed against the Nephilim."

"What's he going on about?" Fowler asked.

"Long story short, this is guy was related to Horsemen and they killed the rest of their people so he wants revenge," Miko explained, still shaken by all that was happening. Bulkhead moved to stand protectively in front of her, his anger barely being contained. The monster responsible for all of this was right here, within his grasp but he couldn't see him. Everyone seemed equally disturbed by the scene unfolding before them.

Death glanced at Optimus Prime, "Return to your world at once."

"Like the Pits we will!" Bulkhead protested. "If this is the guy who tricked Miko, then I want to have a few words with him." He slammed his fists together for emphasis.

"This is beyond anything you've faced before," Fury replied. "Chaos may be a coward, but he is a formidable opponent, proven his evasion of capture these past centuries. Only we stand chance of stopping him, now go!"

"If he's as powerful as you say, then wouldn't it be wise to ask for help?" Jack said. "I can sense this guy's power and it's off the charts. But not all of it is his; there's something making him stronger."

"How observant," Chaos chuckled. "And I have none other than Miko to thank for providing me the tools of my revenge. The piece of the Armageddon Blade mixed with the power of Dark Energon thanks to your Forge. I may not have access to its mystical energy but I still know my way with a hammer." They felt another surge, Chaos demonstrating his newfound power, "With this, I will eradicate all to blame for the death of my race! Starting with those who stole what was rightfully ours!"

"What's he talking about now?" Mizuki asked. But the Nephilim disappeared, the darkness fading to reveal the light of the White City. Azrael remained quiet, pondering on whether or not they had time for the explanation that would no doubt be required. But the better the understanding they had, the more effective any counter-attack would prove.

"To understand what rage drives Chaos, you must know about the role your kind has played in the Balance; the role they shall play in the future." The humans listened carefully, "When the truce between Angel and Demon was forged, the Creator saw fit to bring about new life. Thus, the very prize that had been fought for was given to Mankind. The Third Kingdom or Earth, as it has come to be known, is that very prize. Your race, derived from the aura of the demon known as Unicron. With him as your base code-"

"We're able to adapt to anything compatible with us," Jack finished, remembering his conversation with Oni-Kage. It was frightening how little they knew of how important their race actually was to all of this.

Azrael nodded, "While many objected to this, seeing your race as nothing more than mere savages, all were bound by the Balance. At least, all manner of Angel and Demon."

"But the Nephilim weren't either," Miko realized.

"Feeling they deserved a place in Creation, they rebelled, destroying many worlds in the process. That is," he glanced at the Horsemen, "until Four among them grew weary of the needless slaughter of worlds. Realizing the clear and present danger to the Balance, the Four Champions struck a deal with the Charred Council. In exchange for their loyalty, they were granted power beyond imagination. Thus, the Champions became the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. And their first task; the eradication of all the Nephilim."

"You killed your own kind?" Chromia gasped.

"We did what was necessary," Strife repeated. "I've lost no sleep over it."

"We had no choice," Fury sighed. "The alternative was more endless bloodshed; no reason given other than some misplaced sense of being owed something. What had started out as crusade turned to nothing more than a barbaric conquest of worlds."

"But there had to have been another way," Ironhide pondered. "Killing your own kind, not a fate I'd wish on anyone."

"Shed no tears over the past," Death stated. "What matters now is that we must ensure Chaos is unsuccessful in his quest. If we fail, then the Balance, all of Creation, shall be at risk."

"Then let us ride," War said plainly. The Four Steeds were summoned and the Riders mounted them. Without another word, they rode off as the Autobots shifted into vehicle form. Their respective humans got on and they followed. Azrael knew what had to be done, so he set off towards the High Council chambers.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

**A/N: Short, I know but I have other things on my mind. I'm afraid I'll be heading out of the country on Monday. I don't think there will be any Internet service to log in to FanFiction, so you may not hear from me for the next two weeks. If I am able, I will try and update while on vacation. For now, I hope you all enjoyed.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

The time was drawing near; Chaos could feel it as he raced through the dimensions to his destination. Soon, he would right the wrong committed by the Horsemen those millennia ago and the Nephilim would take what was theirs. He'd waited longer than he had anticipated due to his own rashness is finding someone driven by revenge like himself. The Shredder was already a powerful warrior in his own right and the added power granted to him made him uncontrollable. Thus, he set out to fulfill his own goals.

For the moment, Chaos was content in allowing the man his task, seeing as how it would have made the Earth all the more easier for the Nephilim army to conquer. But the warrior within him was secretly glad he failed as he wanted to see what challenges the humans would throw in their path to avoid their own extinction. And so, learning from his mistake, he sought someone far more vulnerable to do his bidding. And he found much vulnerability in the girl, Miko Nakadai. Seeing the guardian she so admired on the brink of death shook her little world.

She had been most useful in acquiring the necessary tools he would use for his vengeance, forging a blade made from shards of the Armageddon Blade, held together by Dark Energon. The Cybertronians may have appeared a race based solely in the realm of science at first glance, but the mystical nature of their history was second to few in all of Creation. Just more pawns in the game of vengeance he'd been playing for so many years. Now, it was all about to come to an illustrious conclusion that would see him a ruler. Once situated, the Nephilim would wreak terrible vengeance on all of Creation.

Of course, Chaos knew better than to assume victory beforehand and was ready for anything that might go wrong. So far, the only hindrance in his plan was the girl's survival. He was certain she was to die from the wound inflicted upon her by the boy. If left unattended, she would have but Chaos must have miscalculated when he sent her off to oblivion. No matter; the girl was of little consequence in the grand scheme of things.

He'd reached his destination, making sure the proper measures were put in place to prevent any interference.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

"So this Chaos is a Nephilim and he wants revenge for what happened to your race?" Mizuki shouted over the roar of engines and galloping. The unusual mixture of two was brought about by the unlikely but necessary alliance of the Autobots and the Four Horsemen. Chaos had gone far ahead of them, clearly knowing where he was going but they were hot on his trail. Whatever the demon was planning, they had to put a stop to it before anything terrible happened. Death had sent Dust to inform the Charred Council of the situation so a proper counter-attack could be devised.

For the moment, the unlikely group racing from one Serpent's Hole to another was the best defense available. Strife glanced at her as they rode forward, "Pretty much."

"He somehow escaped our sight during the slaughter and has been hiding amongst countless worlds for eons," Fury said. "No doubt he was planning his vengeance."

"What does this have to do with my father?" Karai asked.

"He no doubt concluded your father might be of help to him since revenge fueled them both," Death offered. "But Oroku Saki would not be reined in so easily, so he sought another."

"Me," Miko grimly stated. "After what happened to Bulkhead, he knew I'd do anything to save him."

"So it's my fault then," Bulkhead sighed.

"No! This is all because Chaos is some stupid fragger who wants to make everyone miserable and spread… well…. Chaos!"

"And he used all of us to do it," Jack observed. "He took advantage of each of our weaknesses, our emotions." He gripped Arcee's handlebars tightly. "And now he's got blade made out of an ancient weapons, its power doubled by the Dark Energon."

"Gotta say, the man knows how to plan," Fowler replied.

"Even so," Death interjected. "We must still determine his goals before we can stop him completely."

"He said he'd kill all responsible for the destruction of your kind," Optimus replied. "Starting with those who 'stole what was rightfully theirs'."

"The Third Kingdom," War stated gravely. "He wishes to reclaim it in the name of the Nephilim."

"What would that accomplish?" Wheeljack asked. "If your race is gone, then what's the point?"

"There is a way to restore the Nephilim and destroy humanity at once," Death explained. "Through the Well of Souls. He will force the Council to do his dirty work for him by destroying the Well and freeing the souls trapped within. If he does so, then countless worlds will have to be annihilated to replace the lost souls, including humanity."

"So now what he's after but where do find it?" Miko stressed.

"The Well of Souls is a well-kept secret but I know of one who can tell us of its location," the Pale Rider replied just as they entered the latest dimension, a world of snow. Harsh winds forced Mizukis to snuggle further into her coat and Fowler to roll up Ironhide's windows. The humans grew concerned for the Autobots' safety given this world's conditions as they ventured further. In what seemed like no time, they were in front of a temple, stepping out into an old courtyard that seemed to double as a throne room. All gazes landed on a small frail figure sitting in the throne.

He regarded each of them with intrigue, his gaze landing on Death and turning sour as the Rider approached, "Crowfather."

"What brings you to my dimension?" he spat. "Come to abcond with another of my birds or are you finally here to put an end to the-" Death's scythe cut him off before he could finish his sentence but the Crowfather remained unafraid. Even the other Horsemen seemed intrigued by this exchange, for once not knowing what had their brother so tense.

"We seek a means to the Well of Souls," he didn't bother to ease their questioning looks. "And I know you possess a knowledge of its location."

"Indeed," the old man replied. "As I am also aware Chaos's recent arrival. Luckily for you, there is still time to save all of Creation."

"Then open a portal," Death ordered.

"I am afraid it is not as simple as that," the Crowfather almost smiled. "What transpires here cannot be undone by your hands, given it was the Horsemen who began this in the first place." He turned toward Miko, "The one to end this conflict is the girl, and her alone."

"No way!" Bulkhead stomped forward. "I'm not letting Miko into whatever this is alone!"

"She may bring a guardian," he glanced at Jack. "You. You were the first of humanity to reach the physical evolution predicted. It is only natural that you aid here in reaching hers."

"What are you talking about?" Jack frowned.

"The only way for ones such as you to reach your physical evolution is to destroy those responsible for your changes," the elderly being paused to cough. "It is the nature of your race given the demon whose core sired your world. Like the alpha male in a pack, a reign is always undone often by one raised among them."

"But I didn't destroy any 'makers'," the ninja argued.

"True, you were an interesting exception, given that the Shredder had killed your mentors," Crowfather stroked his chin. "Being their killer and having been a member of the Tribunal himself, his death was enough for your evolution to progress further."

"You're still not making any sense," Miko reminded him to her presence.

"Time is wasting away," the old man replied. "You must both go, now."

Miko groaned and turned to Jack, "Promise not to stab this time?" He smiled despite himself and they both assumed their forms. As they prepared to leave, Death placed a hand on Miko's shoulder.

"You may not yet be ready for this, but any advantage will help," he revealed his scythe, Harvester, having pulled the weapon seemingly out of nowhere. She took it, surprising the others by being able to lift it so easily, and felt the power surging through it. She looked at him determinedly through her mask, nodding in thanks. The portal was now open and ShadowStrike was waiting for her. With a final glance back at the others, they stepped through.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

**A/N: I'm back, and what better way to announce my return than an update? A belated Christmas gift to my readers. Have a Happy New Year!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Miko and ShadowStrike stepped through the portal, instantly finding themselves outside of the Well of Souls, but their destination was nowhere in sight. Instead, they were met by a horde of demonic minions, ready to pounce on them. They both surmised that Chaos had gathered them together, promising them some kind of tantalizing reward in exchange for guarding the Well. Perhaps he'd offered to let them feed on the humans who might try to stop him or the people of the Earth. Either way, the duo readied themselves for what was sure to be a taxing battle.

ShadowStrike unsheathed Mugetsu, taking an expert sword stance while Miko hoisted Harvester to the forefront. She felt a slight shiver of nervousness, lacking the iron resolve Jack had to kill these things. She by no means enjoyed taking lives, the sickening sounds of bones crunching and blood spilling still fresh in the her mind. From their snarls of feral anticipation, she knew the beasts didn't share her sentiments. She glanced at Jack, unable to figure out how he was able to remain so calm, so ready to begin killing them.

She knew now wasn't the time to ask him as they had more pressing matters to attend to if they wanted to survive and face Chaos. The demons before them, their ravenous hunger threatening to take over if the humans moved even an inch, snarled and prepared their weapons. They bared their fangs as though they were animals. Finally, one of them couldn't wait to feast on the humans any longer and attacked, leaping at ShadowStrike. Its reward for its impatience was the black steel of the blade cutting through its body.

He knocked the creature away, its blood splattering everywhere while its companions watched, none of them moving to help him as he lay dying. The ninja simply threw off the blood with a swing of his sword. Miko gulped; it was hard to believe Jack could ever be so frighteningly calm about taking someone's life. She returned her attention to them demons, one of them roaring in attack. The others mimicked this sound and charged forward, stomping over their comrade's body.

"Miko!" Jack called to her. "Stay behind me!" She wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do but he charged forward before she could protest. She watched as Jack cut down three of the demons with one swing. He formed a mental perimeter and was focused on protecting and expanding it while leading Miko to Chaos. She was still in debate with herself over whether or not she should fight as well.

She wanted to kill Chaos for all he'd done to her, for the suffering Karai watched her father go through all those years. But at the same time, she was afraid; afraid of becoming how Jack was. He was still Jack, but he was so much more stoic and cynical. He'd never been much of a part animal but at least he didn't emit a frightening aura about him. All that training to become stronger and she was still nothing more than a distraction for her friends. She mentally berated herself for her weakness.

She watched as the demonic horde continued to close in on ShadowStrike, the ninja never faltering in any of his movements. Maybe he could handle them on his own but she hadn't come all this way to just sit around, hadn't trained so hard with the Horsemen to not see the fruits of her efforts. The girl had to make a decision; help Jack or just remain in the background while he did all the work. ShadowStrike had just finished off another three of the demons when one of them managed to breach his defenses and slash through his body with his claws. He was forced forward, meeting the shield of one of the creatures.

He looked up to find them all raising their weapons and claws to rip him apart, each grinning in anticipation of the feats they would soon have on the human's body. Out of nowhere, a large blade through their ranks, cutting them all in half. ShadowStrike recovered and saw Miko wielding Harvester with expert efficiency, twirling the scythe just as five more demons charged. She cut each of them down with a powerful heave of the large weapon. With his expert speed, he reached her location just as more demons attempted flank her.

"Mind your surroundings," he cut down another. "We've got to start pushing through to the Well."

"Age before beauty," she quipped. He shook his head and they started for the Well, tuning their heightened senses to the energy. They could both feel the chilling presence of death emitting from the well, the despair of all those trapped inside wanting to escape. Perhaps freeing them would be a kindness but not at the expense of countless other worlds.

They forced their way through the horde, stopping a few times to battle the demons when they began to converge. Miko used Death's teachings on controlling energy and charged Harvester's blade. With a powerful swing, she cut through their ranks, leaving a large gap in their numbers. Following her example, ShadowStrike unleashed his own energy wave destroying another portion. They managed to bypass the demonic horde and found themselves before the Well's entrance.

"This is as far as I go," the ninja turned to face the horde charging towards them.

"You can't fight them on your own!" Miko argued.

"You can feel what's going in the chamber don't you? Right now, Chaos is getting ready for his endgame. Remember that it's not just our world at stake, it's every world. I can handle these guys now that I got a strategy. Now get moving!" Miko looked ready to argue but she could feel the energy of the Well fluctuating and knew there was no time to argue.

"Just don't die," she turned towards the Well's entrance. "Arcee needs someone to keep the silence away."

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

June Darby was on her way to Jasper High School after Raf had called, relaying the day's events to her. His parents were understandably busy with their work, so they had asked her to go in their stead, given the friendship their sons shared. She was more than happy to help in any way she could but couldn't help the sour feeling in her stomach at the mention of that boy, Vince. Jack often mentioned him and how he made both his school life and his job at K/O Burger harder. What his obsession with harassing her son was baffled her.

Jack never instigated these confrontations, preferring to avoid the boy but he always found a way to bother him. Now he'd started going after Miko and Raf since Jack had become friends with them. It was also why she was on her way down to the school right now. Someone had apparently been arrested for defending Raf from Vince and his friends. She parked her car and immediately headed for the Principal's Office.

"Nurse Darby," Principal Fisher greeted. "I apologize for taking you away from your work at the hospital, especially since it doesn't even concern your son."

"Raf is pretty much family," she smiled. "Now what happened?"

"Apparently Mr. Esquivel had a problem with my enforcing the school's zero tolerance policy for violence against students. Some ruffian made his way into the school and attacked Vincent Matthews."

"According to what Raf told me," she interrupted. "Vince was harassing him."

"I found no such evidence. As I was saying, I had no choice to arrest this man before he caused any further disruption." June narrowed her eyes slightly; she knew from experience that Vince's father and Principal Fisher were good friends, so the boy got more breaks than he deserved. But she kept herself calm; she was used to dealing with less than savory individuals. Fisher continued, "Now I only asked for your presence so I could ease your concerns. Rest assured, Vince will not 'harass' Mr. Esquivel anymore."

June stood and left the office, Raf meeting her, "What happened?"

"Apparently, he doesn't seem to think there was any chance Vince was the one causing trouble," she sighed. "It's to be expected. The same thing happened when Jack first told me about this."

"But what about that guy in jail?" June smiled and knelt down, placing a hand on Raf's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure a few hours, or even a night in jail won't hurt him. After all, the police are very much aware of Vince's temperament and they go easy on anyone who stands up to him." Raf didn't seem so sure, but he smiled nonetheless. "But now I have to back in there and inquire into whether or not Principal Fisher watches nature shows."

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

Lucky for Miko, the Well's entrance had been opened by Chaos's intrusion, leaving to guards to watch it. One swing from Harvester put paid their ideas about stopping her. The hall that led to the chamber was long and winding but she could only focus on the energy around her. It was frightening to say the least, the amount of sorrow and desperation emitting from the Well. Was this the fate of all those who died? Would she and her friends and family one day be subjugated to this limbo?

Even if they were, she still couldn't let Chaos destroy it, along with all of Creation. She'd cross that bridge when she came to it. She increased her speed and soon found herself in the Well of Souls, a vast chamber large enough for an entire city surrounding her. The room glowed an ethereal green as the trillions of souls swirled beneath her in endless limbo. She felt her knees go weak, unable to process how she, a human, could be standing here right now.

She steeled herself as best she could, gripping Harvester tightly as she searched around for Chaos. She heard more snarling echoing throughout the chamber as more demons descended from above. She feared that meant Jack had been defeated but realized they'd been put in place by Chaos in order to halt anyone who made it past his army outside. She managed to finish them off quickly with Harvester but more appeared and she knew it was going to be a long night. Finding her second wind, she charged forward.

**A/N: Next time: Miko goes to face Chaos! The fate of all worlds is at stake!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Miko's boots clamored against the floor of the chamber as she ventured deeper into the Well of Souls. She could feel all the death and despair around her, and it make her uneasy. It was no wonder they were no guards stationed outside; she couldn't stand being in this place any longer than she had to. But she'd come here for a purpose and planned on seeing it through. And the longer she took, the less her chances at success became.

Chaos was nowhere to be found in the dark caverns, prompting further exploration of the chambers. If this had only been what felt like months ago, she would have been bouncing off the walls with glee. But she was a different person now, with a knowledge of ancients and a new view of her world now that she got to see it from a distance. She knew exactly what was at stake and it was up to her put an end to it. She sensed for any aura that would indicate Chaos's presence to her, but found nothing.

Her mind wandered elsewhere, thinking about her friends, the Autobots waiting in agonizing suspense with the Horsemen and Crowfather. Raf, back at base worried out of his mind with only Sunny to keep him company. Jack, outside the chamber fighting off a horde of demons to buy her as much time as necessary. Knowing all that caused the anger inside her to boil, a feeling of bloodlust coursing through her. She'd begun to feel it every time she thought about Chaos.

She wanted to rip his head off for he'd done and then she wanted to kill anyone associated with his schemes. Death had explained to her this was the suit's desire to eradicate all those born of the Corruption festering through the worlds. If she wasn't careful, the desire would overwhelm her and possibly send her into a brutal rampage. She already felt sick from having to kill so many on her way here, their blood staining Harvester. But she had to endure, promising herself that at least one more would die tonight.

The hallway finally came to an end and she found herself standing on a large platform, beneath it a pool of souls swirling an eternal dance. She couldn't help but be mesmerized by the whole thing but felt something in the back of her mind warn her. She leapt away just as a large sword came crashing down towards her. She was face to face with a figure that towered over her, large spikes protruding from its body. Golden eyes bore into her masked ones as it brandished its weapon over its shoulder.

The figure was dressed in what she could only assume was some form of gladiatorial armor. It teeth were jagged sharps of bone that snarled at her. The weapon it brandished had numerous jagged edges along its blade, glowing a light purple in the darkness. Chaos laughed, "You've come a long way to die, girl!"

"No," she denied. "I've come to stop you."

He cackled again, "And how do you propose to stop me? I have millennia of battles to draw from memory when you have barely fought once. And your prowess speaks for itself. I had expected the Horsemen to face me, but cowards often send their servants in their stead."

"They're not cowards!" she hissed. "The only coward I see is the freak who toys with people's emotions, using whatever tactics to bend them to his will. You torture people with the things they want most and then discard them when they've become useless to you. Well, it ends here!"

"Such bold words," Chaos mused. "And to think I was going to allow you to live in shame of the horror you helped me wrought upon the world. But since you are so eager to die…" He jumped at her, swinging the blade with a massive heave of strength. She dodge his attack, the weapon sinking deeper into the concrete, large crack running through the platform. She brought Harvester down, aiming for his head but he moved, briefly abandoning his weapon. Miko managed to stop the scythe from digging too far into the stone and swung again.

He dodged her attacks with ease, taunting her all the way, "How did it feel, when the boy ran you though with his blade?" He dodged another swipe, "Did you feel anger, or remorse for having forced him to attack you?" She heaved Harvester at him again, but he dodged it once more, "You must have felt you deserved it, having robbed the grave of his mentors." She screamed furiously, swinging the scythe towards him, wanting to bisect him and get it over with. But the Nephilim would not allow her such an easy victory.

She was going to have to earn it if she had any hope of putting an end to his rampage. She was lost in her anger, unaware of him backing around and reclaiming his weapon. With a cruel smile, he swiped the large weapon at her, managing to catch her in the shoulder. Blood splattered from the wound but her grip on Harvester remained firm. Immediately, however, a torrent of dizziness overcame her and she struggled to keep her balance. She shook her head and dodged another attack from Chaos in the nick of time.

"Something wrong?" he asked, cruel laughter an undertone in his voice. "Did you forget this blade was forged using Dark Energon as a conduit of power? If recall, your kind is unable to handle such a massive exposure all at once. Imagine if I unleashed a powerful torrent of this dark energy through the Well. What do you think the outcome would be?"

"That… won't… h-happen," she managed through her deliria. The Nephilim continued to laugh, treating their battle as if it were some kind of joke. If she was going to stop him, she had to think of something. But she could barely concentrate through the spinning sensation in her head. Not only that but she had to keep dodging his attacks to prevent further exposure.

If a gash in her shoulder was doing this to her, she could only wonder what Raf had gone through when hit with this stuff full on. She bit back a bitter laugh at the feeling the young genius was stronger than her. After all, when it came down to it, what did she offer the Autobots at the end of the day? Raf was the brains and helped them sort through the Earth's Internet while Jack provided a form of leadership. Fowler was their liaison and provided them with information and covered their tracks when he had to. Even Nurse Darby was helpful in treating the injuries too complicated for Ratchet to figure out.

But what did she bring; nothing but trouble. From getting her, Jack, and Raf trapped in the Shadowzone to nearly losing Bulkhead, all she ever did was cause trouble. She was lost in her thoughts as Chaos stood over her, ready to strike her down. Then she remembered all the things he'd done, the life he'd forced her to take, the grave he forced her to rob. The pain she had no doubt caused everyone through her actions was punishment enough, but she wasn't about to deny Chaos his due.

"I see you have given up, then," he shook his head in mock disapproval. "Do not fret, we are not all cut out for battle." That twisted smile reappeared and he swung the blade down towards her.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

Outside the Well of Souls, ShadowStrike had just finished off yet another five demons, even more clamoring over their bodies to reach him. Just when it seemed he was well on his way to finishing off the demons, their reinforcement arrived. They'd managed to land several cuts and gashes on his body, he could already hear his mother and Arcee chastising him for acting so reckless. In one slash, he brought down three more, his thoughts turning to Miko. She had yet to emerge from the Well, meaning she was fighting or…

He shook away the thoughts; it was Miko he was talking about after all. The girl could do anything if she put her mind to it, that included surviving life threatening encounters. He had the unfortunate memory in his mind as testament to that. He had to believe she would be fine and concentrate on clearing the way for her when she got back. A powerful slash of energy took out at least fifteen, that sick queasiness starting to bubble in his stomach.

Though he was willing to kill, it still left him shuddering at how easy it seemed to come to him. He kept telling himself the people he fought wouldn't think twice about and neither should he but he always did. Yes, these creatures were demons, making it easier for him to let a little more loose but that sickening feeling of self-disgust continued to creep forward. He just hoped he'd get out of this to deal with the aftermath later. He felt another demon's weapon cut through him, more blood spilling.

That was becoming a major problem as he began to feel his body temperature and heart rate steadily drop. The more blood he lost, the closer he was to being a meal for these things. He could feel the hunger emanating from their aura and he didn't like it. He jumped into the air and unleashed a few Ninpo spells that steadily decreased their number. Unfortunately, this prompted whatever spell must have been in place to summon more demons.

This time, they were colossal in size and moved through the ranks at a steady pace, not caring how many of their comrades were tossed aside. ShadowStrike swore that someone was just playing game with him and loved seeing him nearly beaten. Honestly, if he ever met this person he'd have some colorful words for them. For the moment, however, he kept his focus on battle. He felt something warm and wet around his body and was tugged toward one of the demons.

The large beast snapped its mouth shut, savoring the taste of human blood on its tongue for brief moment. Reality crashed into him when he felt a sharp pain and then tasted his blood on what remained of his tongue. He then felt something pierce the roof of his mouth, everything instantly going dark. The demon fell over, crushing his allies beneath his weight as his mouth was forced open. ShadowStrike was covered in the creature's blood, coughing it out.

He was honestly getting real tired this slag as more demons charged after him.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

Chaos had savored every delicious moment leading up to his victory as it drew nearer. Finally, after so long the Horsemen would pay for destroying his race, by having other choice but to destroy countless others. And they would do it too, no matter the cause, especially if it meant preserving their precious "Balance". The girl's appearance had actually given time for the final preparations to be completed. Even as his opponent, it seemed she could only help him further his goals.

For that, he would grant her a merciful death, or would have if she hadn't bothered to block his attack yet again. He had to applaud her for being able to fight off the dizziness no doubt coursing through her body. Sooner or later, the Dark Energon should decay her from within so why bother with such a painful demise when he offered a quick resolution? Mankind's tenacity was near suicidal, he thought for a moment. "Honestly, why don't you just give up? I've already won."

She remained silent, slowly forcing her way off the ground, Death's Harvester against his weapon. She had no doubt been studying spells to increase her strength despite her slim appearance. Chaos applied just a bit more pressure to this stance, trying to force the girl back down and finish this inane contest. But she would not stay down, instead increasing her strength to match his own, forcing him to take a step back slightly. He gritted his teeth and applied more strength, banishing any thought of giving her a swift demise.

"Stay down!" he roared. "You have no chance of winning against me! You cannot stop me from destroying the Well!"

"Oh, I'm all for you destroying the Well," she replied, her trademark confidence back. "In fact, the destruction should begin right now." He failed to grasp her meaning as large stone spike descended from the ceiling, passing right though his torso, forcing him to the ground. He roared more so in anger than actual pain. He attempted to move his hand to remove the stone but felt two kunai knives pierce them. "Good thing I remembered to borrow these from Jack."

"What is this?" he bellowed. "You want the Well destroyed?"

"No," she replied. "I just wanted to lead to a weakened part of the structure, knowing our fight and the fight outside would weaken it." Despite what some people (or her grades) might say, she wasn't stupid. You don't get selected for an exchange program for being an idiot. She folded Harvester's blade up and set it on her back, clapping her hands together for a demonic chant. Several harmless explosions went off through caverns of the Well.

"What did you do?"

"Just used spell that undid the ones you set up around the Well," she smiled her usual Cheshire grin behind the mask. "You know, the ones made out of Dark Energon that you were going to use to destroy the Well." Chaos was growing more infuriated with each passing moment at the girl's smugness. Was she trying to tell him that _she_ was using him? "I'll admit it was hard to remember the spell with the bad stuff running through my veins but I guess it wasn't enough."

"Wench!" he roared. "Release me now or-" The sound of rumbling interrupted his threat.

"I'm guessing the structure was still weakened by the explosions," Miko shrugged. "Not enough to crack it open, but enough to cause a cave-in that will bury under the rocks. Which is my cue to leave by the way." She turned around and dashed back the way she came, ignoring Chaos's insults in his demonic tongue.

**Darksider: The Prime Judgment**

The Autobots and Horsemen stiffened as the portal reopened itself but relaxed when Miko and Jack returned. The Ironhide suggested Jack join Fowler and Mizuki in his vehicle mode as the cold would do no favors for his wounds. The Crowfather brought some healing runes for Jack to use and quicken his recovery. He thanked him and rested inside the red truck. Bulkhead knelt down towards Miko, "You okay?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Best I've felt since this whole thing began." The Wrecker returned her smile as a clap was heard. They turned to find the spirit of Oroku Saki applauding them for their victory.

"You again?" Jack called from the truck.

"I see you remember me," he chuckled. "And I also see you still have yet to master the basics of the Ninja Arts, given how you come out of every battle scathed."

"Still kicked you ass," he muttered.

"I suppose that earns you directions to the nearest Department of Ninja Arts for your permit," he replied dryly. "I'll write it down for you." He turned his attention to Miko, "On behalf of myself and all those manipulated by the Bargainer, thank you. I wish you well in your friendship with Karai. Until the day we all meet again." His spirit disappeared, leaving Miko to turn to Karai, who wiping away frozen tears. She patted her shoulder.

"I think it best you return to your own dimension," Death stated while returning Harvester to his dimension.

"But I haven't completed my training!" she protested.

"There are many Serpent Holes on the Earth," Strife reasoned.

"You need only find one and seek us out," Fury smiled.

"Until then, you are best left on Earth where your own growth can be monitored," War replied. "to see if humanity is ready for the EndWar."

"I always knew you'd bring the end of the world," Jack teased. Miko glared at him for a moment before saying her goodbyes. Jack signaled the Guardian it was time for them to return and a portal opened. They returned to their world.

**A/N: Sorry for the short absence, I was hunting plot bunnies. Hope you enjoyed.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Epilogue**

"Come on!" came Miko's whine as another vein throbbed in Jack's head. The girl had given up on trying to use a pout to her advantage and decided it would be better just to annoy him. And, while he was certainly annoyed, Jack refused to budge, instead trying to tune her out. But she insisted on what she had planned, "It'll help with your training!"

"No, it won't," he replied as calmly as he could, anger edging his tone. "I fail to see how something like _that_ would help me with training." He was honestly looking forward to the days of the week when she was training with the Horsemen, at least then he could have some peace. He noticed out of the corner of his eyes Sunny and Raf watching in amusement. If anything, at least they were entertained and not off alone together. But that didn't change the fact what Miko was suggesting was completely idiotic.

"But-"

"For Primus' sake!" came the irritated growl from Ratchet, trying his best to ignore the bickering children. "Do you two always have to fight?"

"We wouldn't be if Jack would just do it," Miko huffed, arms crossed.

"What you are suggesting is just plain stupid!" he growled. Their fighting finally brought forth their guardians, both looking amused. It seemed like despite all that had happened, everything was still the same.

"What exactly is going on?" Arcee raised an amused eyebrow.

"I'm trying to help Jack be a better ninja!" Miko explained animatedly. She gestured to the box sitting next to her, filled with exotic fruit. "And the best way to do that is throw fruit at him!"

"I don't understand," Bulkhead scratched his helm. "How would that make him a better ninja?"

"Because then he could anticipate his enemies' attack… or something," she shrugged. "But I brought all this fruit back from the other dimensions and it's going to waste!"

"Then why don't you eat it?" Jack suggested.

"Like I know what's in this stuff," she scoffed. "For all I know, it could poisonous to humans. So that's why you should use for training."

"Then why don't you use Harvester and train with it yourself?" he sighed.

"Because Death would kill me, duh!" Jack merely sighed and leaned back in the sofa, his head throbbing in terrible pain. For once, he actually wished he was at K.O. Burger instead of having a day off, which he normally had to vie for. He knew letting Miko take souvenirs from another dimension was a bad idea, but at least it wasn't something breathing. As far as they knew.

Ratchet had scanned the fruit and could find nothing wrong with it, but given his lacking knowledge of the dimension, he recommended caution. So Miko decided it would a "fruitful" endeavor for Jack to slash them to pieces as they were thrown at him. He preferred to cut through projectiles when they were trying to cause him harm. Of course, some of that fruit looked like it would cause some actual harm, so it was best avoided. Finally, Miko let out a groan, "Fine! Be that way! Let's go dunebashing Bulk."

The Wrecker laughed lightly and transformed, speeding out of base once his charge was safely inside. Arcee simply smirked at Jack while he scowled at the television, "The more things change…"

"The more they stay the same," a smile quirked at the corner of his lips. "But they say change is good for a reason." He caught Sunny and Raf snickering to themselves and frowned, "What are you two laughing at?"

"Nothing," Sunny giggled. With a quick step, Jack had the girl in his lap, his finger brushing along her ribcage. She laughed happily while Raf and Arcee watched the scene unfiold happily. Optimus was compiling a report from Smokescreen and Ironhide regarding what had happened during their absence. The Decepticons had been causing trouble, but through the use of the relics already acquired they managed to keep them at bay.

Ironhide even commended Smokescreen for some of his actions during their battles, earning him equal praise from the Prime. Of course the others wouldn't hear the end of it now, but they were happy to be back home nonetheless. With the report compiled, the Prime had passed it along to Agent Fowler for delivery to General Bryce and their commanding officers. He prepared to go on his usual patrol when Ratchet stopped.

"Optimus, I believe we should re-open our discussion about the use of sedatives to quell the children when they get out of hand."

**Epilogue**

Aboard the _Nemesis_, Megatron glared down at the Earth beneath them, irritated that the planet was not already under his subjugation. He had thought that with only three Autobots at minimum in their dimension (according to Oni-Kage), it would have been much simpler. But he underestimated the incompetence of those aboard his ship, Soundwave and Dreadwing excluded. And so, this backwater world had again remained out of his grasp for the time being. But soon, the Autobots' luck would run out and the Earth would be his.

"Lord Megatron," a Vehicon trooper kneeled. "There is a situation in the medical lab. Knock Out requests your presence." Soon enough, Megatron stood before Knock Out in their medical bay, the scientist (for lack of a better term) looking rather sheepish. The war lord raised an optic ridge in expectation of an explanation.

"Lord Megatron," he began. "I regret to inform you that the Shredder's little worm of a scientist has escaped." Expectation gave way to anger, forcing the medic to run through his explanation. "As I suspected, given his surprising amount of compliance, the human was simply biding his time before attempting to escape. He did so when we were all called away to deal with the Autobots last solar cycle. He's likely long gone by now."

"His work?"

"Still here, my lord, but-"

"Then it is of no consequence," he waved off. "This Baxter Stockman can do us no harm without the resources provided to him by the Shredder. As such, he is of no concern to us. Understood?"

"Of course, Lord Megatron," Knock Out replied. "Speaking of worms, where is Oni-Kage?"

"That boy continues to try my patience," Megatron growled. "He should be honored that I have allowed him to linger on my ship for this long."

"Why do you allow him, master?"

"He possesses something the rest of his species appears to lack," Megatron replied. "He can control Dark Energon as well as I can when the rest of his kind would have fallen to its presence long ago. And he is the perfect counter measure to the Human Factor the Autobots seemed to use so well, especially with that boy. Therefore, he is of use to us, for now."

Megatron left the medical bay and returned to watching the Earth down below with his usual disdain when Soundwave alerted him to Oni-Kage's arrival. The boy entered the bridge and was given a scrutinizing glare from Megatron, "Where have you been?"

"Exploring," he replied. "I wanted to know more about my brother's origins, so I visited his village."

"You know where the Autobots' human pets are?"

"Supposedly. I have no interest in their location, however, given that I learned enough. And Uramasa had its fill of blood today." A smirk spread across his lips at the memory of what had occurred with that cowardly "principal" and his security force after they had taken him off campus. "But I believe I have some information that benefits you. Regarding your missing Dark Energon, it has been recovered, along with a few surprises. And this comes at a good time considering what the Autobots have recently discovered."

"I do believe you should explain everything to me," Megatron turned to face the ninja.

**Epilogue**

Within the realm the Primes took refuge, Zangetsu once again found himself in its farthest regions, his task the same as it had always been since his bonding to Jack. This particular task had been the reason for his constant absences when Jack had tried to call upon him. He knew the boy needed his help, but this task was of the utmost importance if he was going to save Jack. He swore to himself that he would explain to him once he was finished with the matter at hand. He felt another wave of calming energy fill him as dark karma was filtered from his spirit and, thus, Jack's own.

For all his talent, Zangetsu wasn't sure Jack would be able to learn how to filter the dark karma from his body. It was a delicate process that took a great amount of time considering how much accumulated from Jack's battles. He knew the boy meant well and detested the constant taking of life, but it seemed like the karma built up faster than could be purged. Luckily, Jack was strong enough to keep the dark urges at bay long enough for him to do his work. Still, the process seemed to being growing more and more futile.

The more lives Jack took, the more of their dark karma Mugetsu absorbed and filtered into his body. If he wasn't careful, the murderous intent his fallen enemies carried would overtake him, blurring the lines of friend or foe in his eyes. And the numerous amount of demons struck down during the recent battle hadn't helped. Demonic karma had always been an enigma not quite fully understood by the Thirteen. And yet the Liege Maximo had taken an interest in it.

That only exacerbated Zangetsu's worries considering all the Liege would do if he learned about the process. He enjoyed tormenting Jack to no end and this would do the boy no favors. As he began to filter out the demonic karma when he felt something piece his form, a sharp pain following. He glanced over his at the grinning face of the Liege Maximo, "So this is where you have been skulking off to, brother."

He pulled the blade back, allowing Zangetsu to fall to a knee, glaring furiously at the Ultimate Evil. The Liege circled him, "I have seen this process before, a way of filtering out karma, be it good or evil. This explains why the boy is so easy to manipulate. This will serve as fine entertainment in the future."

"Liege," Zangetsu growled through the pain. "What are you planning?" Maximo's response was trapping his brother stasis for the time being.

"I plain on giving the boy a new life," he began to laugh. "But first he will need to be reborn, beneath the blood stained sand!"

**A/N: Thanks for enjoying yet another ride with me :) Next story in the series: ShadowStrike: Blood Stained Sand.**


End file.
